


Адская ферма

by fandomStarbucks2019, Tressa



Series: ББ-квест [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Feral Cows, M/M, Straw Effigies, The Idiot's Guide To Making Lemonade, Turnips, Walmart Just Does That To People, West Virginia, art by quietnight, farmer identity theft is a crime steven, not enough daddy kink to justify the tag, some homophobic language, this isn't crack you cowards, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: Наташа приехала во вторник утром. Раньше бы Стив посчитал, что утро позднее, но сейчас у него ушло почти три минуты, чтобы, хромая и зевая, дойти до двери. А когда он открыл дверь, пришлось всем весом привалиться к косяку.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ain't really quaint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878580) by [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 

> Арты к фику by [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight)
> 
> Иллюстрации к фику [1](https://funkyimg.com/i/2Wms5.jpg), [2](https://funkyimg.com/i/2WmrD.jpg), [3](https://funkyimg.com/i/2WmrX.jpg), [4](https://funkyimg.com/i/2Wmsc.jpg), [5](https://funkyimg.com/i/2Wmsa.jpg) by [Darthie_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthie_M/pseuds/Darthie_M)
> 
> **Примечание переводчика**: В этом фике действуют Стив и Баки с Земли-616, но в MCU, в таймлайне "КА: ЗС". Это AU, в котором есть Стив, фермер из ада, а оригинальное название «Ain't really quaint» – это строчка из песни «Рай для Амишей» Странного Эла Янковича, которую очень приблизительно можно перевести как «Я человек простой».  
**Предупреждения автора**:Дикие кошки и коровы, прикидываться фермером незаконно, Стив, недостаточно дедди кинка, чтобы обозначить его тэгом, AU, несколько грубых слов.
> 
> **Очень нехороший сайт fanfics.me БЕЗ РАЗРЕШЕНИЯ разместил наши работы на своем ресурсе. Будьте внимательны и не поддерживайте воровство. Спасибо!**

Наташа приехала во вторник утром. Раньше бы Стив посчитал, что утро позднее, но сейчас у него ушло почти три минуты, чтобы, хромая и зевая, дойти до двери. А когда он открыл дверь, пришлось всем весом привалиться к косяку.  
– Привет, – сказала Наташа. Она была не одна. – Можно нам войти?  
– Конечно. – Стив посторонился, давая ей дорогу. Надетая на Наташе кожаная куртка была ей велика на два размера и прикрывала бронекостюм. Стив увидел, что на лбу у нее ссадина, тщательно замаскированная косметикой. За ней шел мужчина в черной полевой форме, его темные грязные волосы свисали до подбородка, а настолько безумные глаза Стив видел лишь у Наташи, когда они только познакомились и та только-только перестала быть малолетней наркоманкой-наемницей.  
Стив даже не пытался скрыть хромоту, когда вел своих гостей на кухню.  
– Налить вам чего-нибудь? – Он бросил взгляд через плечо на Наташу, которая кивком и движением руки как раз указывала своему спутнику на стул. – Могу сделать чай.  
– Да, мне чаю, пожалуйста, – ответила Наташа. Древний стул заскрипел, когда она тоже уселась за стол.  
– Кто твой друг? – спросил Стив, не ожидая ответа на свой вопрос.  
– Это... Солдат, – ответила Наташа, кивнув в его сторону. Тот сидел неподвижно, но все равно создавалось ощущение, что его трясет. – Солдат, это Стив.  
Солдат перевел на Стива взгляд горящих глаз. Щетина и длинные волосы не могли скрыть, что у него на лице уже заложились морщины, а кожа воскового цвета, хотя Стив видел, что тот моложе, чем выглядит. Бедный парнишка.  
– Приятно познакомиться, – произнес он вслух, ощущая привычное чувство легкой нереальности, словно снова оказался под прикрытием, но на этот раз в роли себя самого. – Наташа моя старая знакомая, а вы откуда знаете друг друга?  
– Мы друзья, – ответила Наташа, – некоторое время были коллегами. Ему нужно где-то пожить, пока не найдет новую работу.  
Все эти иносказания явно были ради парнишки, потому что Наташа давным-давно перестала использовать шпионский сленг при Стиве. Особенно без необходимости.  
– Ясно, – ответил Стив, решив ей подыграть, – чем я могу помочь?  
– У тебя найдется место для одного человека? – сказала Наташа, и это не было вопросом. Почему-то ей нужно было оставить парня именно здесь, и она либо не могла озвучить причину, либо не хотела делать это при Солдате. И, честно говоря, не похоже было, что прямо сейчас парень понимает много слов. Кроме, может быть, команд «взять» или «огонь».  
В любом случае, это не важно. Наташа никогда ничего не делала без оснований.  
– Конечно, – сказал Стив, – я могу подготовить гостевую комнату.  
– Отличная идея, – отозвалась Наташа таким тоном, что Стив понял: она хочет, чтобы он встал и отправился заниматься этим прямо сейчас. Он покорно поднялся, ухватившись за стол, и с трудом сдержал стон.  
Гостевая спальня находилась в задней части дома, но ферма была построена еще до рождения Стива, и здешние стены были какими угодно, но не звукоизолированными.  
– Солдат, – произнесла Наташа по-русски, Стиву было ее отлично слышно. – Оставайся со Стивом. Он поможет тебе. И если за тобой придут, тут есть система безопасности.  
– Он инвалид, – ответил Солдат. Его голос прозвучал хрипло, но оказался выше, чем Стив ожидал.  
– Стив гораздо сильнее, чем выглядит. И у него большой опыт. А еще он быстро выздоравливает. Он здесь во временном отпуске по медпоказаниям, и это самое надежное убежище из всех, что у меня есть. Ты меня понимаешь?  
– Да.  
– Я вернусь, как только устраню все помехи.  
– Ясно, – сказал Солдат. Его голос прозвучал недовольно, несмотря на то, что экспрессии в нем было как в картинке, покрашенной в разные оттенки серого.  
Стив сменил наволочку, взбил подушку и вернулся в кухню.  
– Комната готова, – сообщил он и прохромал к кухонному столу, чтобы проверить, как там чай. Тот все еще не заварился как надо, но Стив все равно налил себе кружку. – Еще что-то нужно?  
– Покажи ему оборонительную систему. – Наташа выложила на стол массивный спутниковый телефон и пачку стодолларовых купюр. – Вот вам деньги на продукты.  
– Ты меня балуешь, – сухо произнес Стив.  
– Обязательно купи себе что-нибудь приятное. – Наташа ухмыльнулась. – Если захочешь со мной связаться, используй этот телефон. Я вернусь, как только разберусь с делами.  
– Конечно. – Стив налил Наташе чай и поставил перед ней. Ее дружок Солдат смотрел с подозрением. – На что обратить внимание?  
– Да все как обычно, – ответила Наташа, – делай то, что делаешь всегда, когда с неба начинают сыпаться штурмовики. Вы вдвоем справитесь. Я за вас не переживаю.  
Солдат посмотрел на Наташу так, что стало ясно: он как раз очень переживает и уже мысленно составил письмо на десяти страницах о том, насколько Стив некомпетентен.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Стив. – У вас там все в порядке?  
Наташа подарила ему долгую и хищную улыбку:  
– Да парочка старых друзей оказались там, где им нечего делать.  
«Старыми друзьями» Наташа называла только своих бывших русских хозяев. Стив хотел спросить, не нужна ли помощь, но у нее был отличный послужной список, а кроме того, она любила выполнять такие задания в одиночку или без свидетелей.  
– Удачи, – сказал он, – но когда приедешь в следующий раз, то обязательно останешься на ужин.  
Тут Наташа наконец улыбнулась по-настоящему – как если бы смеялась над какой-то личной шуткой.  
– Не переживай, – она кивнула в сторону Солдата, – уверена, вы найдете общий язык.  
Наташа уехала точно так же, как и приехала: на незаметном бежевом седане по ухабистой, засыпанной гравием дороге, ведущей к городу. Стив смотрел ей вслед с кружкой чая в руке, а потом выудил из кармана свой телефон. Сэм подсадил его на дурацкую игру, где нужно соединять цвета по три, и теперь он эту хрень носил с собой даже в туалет. На старости лет начал впадать в детство.  
Он разблокировал телефон и увидел на экране смс, закамуфлированное под извещение о системном апдейте. Это значило, что Наташу накрыло паранойей. Стив ввел пароль, приложил к сканеру палец, а потом вбил еще четыре пароля.  
_«Военнопленный, жертва ментального программирования и, вероятно, имеет другие повреждения мозга. Усовершенствованный, как и ты. Его использовали как боевика и ликвидатора. Не рви ему с ходу шаблон, сам знаешь, депрограммирование занимает время. Он может решить, что ты новый куратор»._  
И отдельным сообщением:  
_«Он хороший человек»._  
Стив почесал бороду. Наташина оценка людей в личном и профессиональном плане всегда была предельно точной. И если ей нужно припарковать этого парнишку здесь – значит, это наилучший вариант для него. Или для нее. В любом случае, Стив привык доверять ее суждениям.  
Слабо вменяемый сосед по дому, сильный, тренированный... который может попытаться его убить. Почему бы и нет. Прямо как в армейском тренировочном лагере.  
Стив убрал телефон в карман и похромал в сторону кухни. Судя по всему, Солдат не сдвинулся с места. Он не сводил глаз с Наташиной кружки, как будто в ней заключались все тайны мира, но Стив не удивился, когда не увидел на столе ни денег, ни телефона.  
– У тебя есть имя? – спросил Стив.  
Солдат медленно перевел на Стива холодный взгляд.  
– Нет.  
– Значит, я буду звать тебя «Солдат», – решил Стив. – Показать тебе дом?  
Солдат слегка оживился. Он выглядел больным – чересчур бледный, синяки под глазами, немытые волосы.  
– Меры безопасности, – произнес он деревянно.  
Стив снова почесал бороду и оглянулся.  
– Ну, вон там моя трость, – сказал он на пробу. Интересно, у него есть чувство юмора? – Я каждый раз в опасности, когда об нее спотыкаюсь.  
Солдат шутку явно не оценил. Что ж, так ему и надо.  
– Ферма огорожена забором, – продолжил рассказывать Стив, – я не весь его осмотрел, ферма довольно большая...  
На лице Солдата отразились возмущение, ужас и ярость, хотя он не пошевелил при этом ни единым мускулом.  
– Ну, а еще тут есть, типа, лазерная сетка, она накрывает всю территорию, – добавил Стив. – Срабатывает автоматически. Панель управления в туалете на улице, но там паучье гнездо размером с мою голову, поэтому я не боюсь, что кто-то влезет и все испортит.  
Солдат выглядел так, будто его прямо сейчас хватит удар. Стив не мог сдержаться: у него в последнее время почти не было развлечений, если не считать того раза, когда кошки загнали к нему в спальню белку.  
– Идем, я покажу тебе, что где.  
Солнце уже показалось из-за горизонта, когда Стив, подобрав свою трость, вышел на крыльцо. Солдат шел за ним, сердито топая по древним деревянным половицам.  
Ферма была совсем ветхой, она пустовала несколько лет, прежде чем Наташа взяла ее в аренду, купила… ну или отжала каким-то иным способом. Черт, может, она была заброшенной и технически Стив стал незаконным жильцом. Когда-то эта ферма принадлежала довольно богатым людям: возле дома находилась большая стационарная теплица, значительная часть стеклянных панелей внизу была разбита или отсутствовала, а раздвижные двери заржавели и больше не закрывались. А недалеко от дома находился сарай с тюками сена и десятком полудиких кошек.  
– Я не особо занимался фермой, – сказал Стив Солдату, – но здесь есть куры, огород и сад, хотя он довольно сильно зарос. А сзади стоят ульи.  
– Ульи, – повторил Солдат тоном, которым молодые неопытные солдаты говорят «минное поле».  
– Ага. Их около двенадцати. Зависит от того, вылетел новый рой или нет. Я даже время от времени собираю с них мед. Не переживай, – весело добавил Стив, – они почти никогда не кусаются.  
– Почти никогда.  
– Бояться нужно кур. – Стив подошел к главному сараю. Он открыл дверцу и жестом указал на толстый резиновый фартук, защитные очки и прихватки в виде варежек. Солдат смотрел на него с откровенным ужасом. – Хочешь помочь собрать яйца?  
Судя по выражению лица Солдата, желанием собирать яйца он не горел.  
– Ты прав, – воскликнул Стив, – сначала нужно навестить Бесси.  
Он сам не знал, когда именно решил начать издеваться над Солдатом, но, наверное, секунд через пятнадцать после того, как тот назвал его инвалидом. И это даже не издевательства, он просто решил дать Солдату именно то, что тот от него ожидает.

* * *

Солдат не понимал, что происходит.  
Он получил приказ уничтожить Вдову и Капитана Америку и сделать так, чтобы было похоже, будто того убила Вдова. Он завалил Капитана, но потом Вдова и какая-то бешеная блондинка в форме медсестры и с полуавтоматическим пистолетом гонялись за ним по Вашингтону, пока Капитан каким-то чудом выбрался из Потомака, перезагрузил экипировку и отбился от засады Страйка, раскрыв крылья в лифте. Солдат до сих пор кипел от мысли, что Страйк вообще участвовал в этой операции, словно он сам не мог уничтожить две цели!  
Но потом Вдова загнала его в угол, и он вспомнил ее, а она – его. Они оба поняли, что их вынудили многое забыть, и осознание этого временно ввело их такой ступор, что Капитан сумел подлететь и ударить его по голове.  
После этого провала его снова обнулили. Он не знал, что происходило со Вдовой между этим событием и полетом в Джерси, но ей тоже пришлось несладко, потому что она, блядь, заминировала мост, выстрелила в его джип из гранатомета, вытащила его из горящей машины и заставила пешком тащиться в форт Лихай. И он злился, так злился, но она вела себя как одержимая, заманила его вниз, в бункер, и все говорила и говорила. Она сказала: «Подумай, что еще ты забыл», и «Я смогла уйти от них», и «Я могу тебе помочь». И еще: «Ты сможешь».  
А потом в бункере включилась аудиосистема, и Солдат застыл на месте, потому что голос... доктор... а Вдова...  
Она не застыла, она выбила решетку в полу, уронила Солдата на этаж ниже и, пока электронный голос монотонно что-то бубнил, выпустила в динамик целую обойму. Но это не помогло, и она спрыгнула за Солдатом, а затем то ли весь бункер был заминирован, то ли в него попала ракета, только все взорвалось.  
А потом они выкапывались из-под обломков, а она продолжала говорить. Она говорила снова и снова: «Я могу помочь тебе».  
А он отвечал: «Не можешь» и «Я не могу уйти», а она сказала: «Мы просто сделаем так, чтобы ты исчез».  
Она привезла его сюда.  
А теперь этот... человек, этот Стив в ужасных джинсах в пятнах от травы, в майке детского размера, которая неприлично обтягивала его неприлично пропорциональное тело, должен быть его... охранником. Его надсмотрщиком. Когда Гидра придет за ними, из Стива даже не получится живой щит – не при такой талии.  
Они зашли в сарай. Возле входа были грудой свалены металлические трубки, канистры и присоски, которые Солдат уверенно отнес бы орудиям пыток, если бы там не виднелось полустертое изображение смеющейся коровы и надпись «ЛУЧШИЙ ДОИЛЬНЫЙ АППАРАТ ФЕРМЕРА ДЖИМА».  
А еще в сарае стояла живая корова. Других вариантов не было. Да, ее челка была длиннее, чем у Солдата, а сама она выглядела как чемодан на четырех ногах, но она была с копытами и дело происходило в сарае.  
– А это Бесси, – сказал... Стив, показывая на корову.  
Корова срыгнула, Солдат отшатнулся. Стив бросил на него взгляд и ухмыльнулся, а потом непонятно зачем пинком отправил в полет ведро и табуретку. Солдат смотрел, как они подкатились к Бесси. Он не понимал, что происходит, а блядский Стив уселся на табуретку, неловко балансируя и ругаясь себе под нос.  
Бесси продолжила жевать и даже не повернула голову, пока блядский Стив не протянул руку и не ухватился за розовую хрень, которая болталась у нее на пузе.  
– Я не сразу научился это делать, но когда найдешь свой ритм, все становится намного проще, – сказал блядский Стив, словно это не он держался за странные наросты на корове. – Просто нужно сжимать их очень-очень нежно.  
Это порождало больше вопросов, чем ответов. Солдат словно прирос к месту, у него не было другого выхода – только смотреть, как блядский Стив очень-очень нежно дергает за неприличные места двухтонное жующее траву животное.  
Под звуки жидкости, бьющей в стенки ведра, Бесси повернула свою огромную голову и встретилась ничего не выражающим взглядом со взглядом Солдата. Солдат беспомощно смотрел на нее в ответ. В любом случае это зрелище было гораздо безопаснее, чем то, что происходило между Стивом и ужасным коровьим наростом.  
Блядский Стив начал свистеть. Ведро постепенно наполнялось. Корова высунула изо рта штуку, которая могла быть только ее языком – та была серого цвета и длинной фута два, не меньше, – и начала ковыряться им в своей ноздре размером с пещеру.  
Последние струйки коровьего сока оказались в ведре. Блядский Стив, кажется, совершенно не был травмирован происшедшим: он протянул руку, снял с крюка железную кружку и зачерпнул белое, покрытое пеной содержимое ведра.  
– Хочешь пить? – спросил блядский Стив, шумно отхлебнув из кружки.  
Солдат развернулся и вышел из сарая.

* * *

Как только Солдат вышел из зоны слышимости, Стив выплюнул парное коровье молоко на пол и начал отплевываться, чтобы избавиться от этого вкуса. Когда удалось, он перевел взгляд на корову.  
– Бесси, когда-нибудь я узнаю, чья ты и как оказалась у меня в сарае.  
Бесси продолжила жевать и никаких ответов на поставленные вопросы не предложила.  
– Нахлебница, – сказал Стив, – хотя, если подумать, ты оказалась тут раньше меня.  
У Бесси угрожающе забурчало в животе. Стив поспешно встал с табуретки и сбежал из сарая, прежде чем она одарила его еще какими-то телесными жидкостями.

* * *

**x3642bq9863z29:** запрашиваю срочную эвакуацию  
**P3849s:** ?  
**x3642bq9863z29:** IMG.3  
**x3642bq9863z29:** IMG.2  
**P3849s:** это цикада  
**P3849s:** местная фауна. все в пределах нормы  
**x3642bq9863z29:** ПОСМОТРИ НА ПРИЛОЖЕННЫЙ IMG.4  
**P3849s:** лягушка-бык. Это тоже нормально.  
**P3849s:** с тобой все будет в порядке, Солдат. Оставайся на месте.  
**P3849s:** :)

* * *

Стив приготовил завтрак; он добавил к омлету еще три яйца и бекон, решив, что Солдат рано или поздно проголодается. Смешав в большой миске кошачьи консервы, он отнес ее к сараю. Солдата Стив не увидел, но чувствовал взгляд, который упирался ему между лопаток, как лазерный прицел. Кошки обычно просыпались к ланчу, и он собирался забрать миску около полудня.  
Двадцать минут спустя Солдат так и не приманился на запах жареных яиц и бекона, поэтому Стив снова пошел к сараю и заглянул внутрь. Он все еще никого не видел, но атмосфера стала значительно менее напряженной. Может быть, Солдат учуял запах завтрака и раздумывал, зайти ли внутрь поесть... Он перевел взгляд на миску у ног.  
Та была пуста.  
Стив уставился на нее во все глаза.  
– Если в следующий раз захочешь человеческой еды, то завтрак в семь, – произнес он в воздух. Ответа не последовало. – Гарантирую, что будет вкуснее кошачьего корма.  
Воздух сохранял молчание.  
Стив пожал плечами и вернулся в дом. Он приготовил достаточно еды для полутора суперсолдат, потому что не знал, сколько ест Солдат, но учитывая, что сам Стив все еще не выздоровел, это было не так чтобы очень много, скажем, четыре обычных порции.  
Он отставил в сторону тарелку с завтраком на случай, если Солдат передумает.  
Но не бекон. Стив сам только-только перешел с диетической пищи, которой заедал лошадиные дозы лекарств, необходимые, чтобы его внутренности оставались внутри, и ему было не стыдно признаться, что он наслаждался поездками в город, потому что а) он мог ненадолго вырваться с фермы и б) купить мяса. Его первый за шесть месяцев стейк был божественно прекрасен на вкус. И хотя желудок заставил его пожалеть об этом, Стив не мог удержаться, когда дело доходило до стейков. И до бекона.  
Если Солдат захочет бекона, то Стив пожарит ему новую порцию. В конце концов, Стив же инвалид, ему надо набирать вес.  
Но Стиву и правда нужно было принять лекарства и сделать упражнения, так что он поднялся из-за стола, скрипя всеми суставами, убрал посуду и пошел заниматься тай-чи.  
После настало время подремать. Стив пришел к выводу, что среди дня ему, в отличие от любого нормального человека, легче уснуть на свежем воздухе, чем в собственной постели, словно его тело знало, что он пытается сделать, и не давало себя обмануть. Обычно он стелил покрывало на землю: солнце над головой и мягкая трава сразу же нагоняли на него дремоту.  
Обычно. В час дня Стив расстелил покрывало на любимом месте, ощущая, что Солдат буравит взглядом его затылок. Это был настоящий талант. Стив так и не понял, где тот прячется. Взгляд, казалось, шел со всех сторон.  
Это несколько нервировало. Стив улегся на живот, подложил руки под голову и попытался не обращать внимания на этот взгляд. Солнце приятно грело, по небу плыли редкие облака, а трава была как мягкий ковер. Он попытался уснуть.  
К двум часам взгляд в затылок стал невыносимым. Это было психическим эквивалентом соседской дрели над ухом. Не открывая глаз, Стив перевернулся на спину. Может, если продолжать прикидываться бревном, Солдат утомится и перестанет.  
В два тридцать Стив вспомнил, что Солдат был убийцей и привык выслеживать свои цели целыми днями в гораздо худших условиях.  
Стив встал, свернул покрывало и ушел в дом.  
Он вышел из дома через пару часов и удивился, увидев Солдата на открытом месте – точнее говоря, сравнительно открытом. Тот сидел в кустах под яблоней и выглядел злым и наполовину сварившимся в своей черной форме. Он сразу же устремил на Стива яростный взгляд, который не казался таким уж угрожающим, потому что исходил от человека, тонущего в собственном поту.  
Почувствовав жалость, Стив похромал в сторону теплицы, открыл кран и пустил воду в резервуар испарителя.  
– Поможешь мне собрать овощи на ужин?  
Солдат немедленно поднялся на ноги, будто получил приказ, но Стива воодушевило знакомое уже выражение яростного возмущения на лице Солдата, пока тот шел за ним в огород. Грядки ужасно заросли, но Стив все равно мог узнать кое-какую ботву, которую он тянул из земли еще на Западном фронте. Он отправил Солдата в сарай за корзинкой, а сам опустился на землю. У него ушло на это минуты три, но он ругнулся всего дважды, а это значило, что он точно идет на поправку.  
К тому времени, когда Солдат показался из-за угла дома с корзинкой в руках, Стив выдернул из земли первую репу. Он бросил ее в сторону Солдата.  
Солдат бросил корзинку, выхватил откуда-то нож и перерубил репу прямо в воздухе. Его пустой, готовый к бою взгляд наполнился недоумением, когда он увидел кусок корнеплода, нанизанный на острие его Ка-Бара [1].  
– Смотрю, тебе не терпится начать резать овощи, – сказал Стив.  
Взгляд Солдата пообещал ему тотальное уничтожение. Казалось, Солдат пытается найти слова, чтобы выразить всю глубину своей ненависти и не взорваться.  
Репа сползла по лезвию ножа и упала в корзинку. Стив послал Солдату солнечную улыбку.  
– Ну вот видишь, ты понял принцип, – сказал он. – Нужно выдернуть их из земли, а то они сгниют.  
Солдат выглядел так, будто хотел воткнуть нож Стиву в глаз, но поднял корзинку с земли и побрел к другому концу грядки. Там он посмотрел себе под ноги и сложился как садовый стул.  
Птички чирикали, пчелки жужжали, а Солдат выкапывал из земли репу, морковку и чеснок сначала так, словно это мины, а потом – будто это дохлые мыши. Когда у Солдата с носа начал капать пот, Стив подумал, что это может кончиться солнечным ударом, и решил вмешаться. Наташа сначала тоже загоняла себя до полусмерти, ей потребовались время и помощь, прежде чем она научилась сама замечать голод и жажду.  
– Можешь пойти в испаритель охладиться, – сказал Стив, – я имею в виду в теплице. Он уже, наверное, набрался. Я использую его как мелкий бассейн.  
Солдат одарил его очередным ядовитым взглядом из-под мокрой челки.  
– Или нет, – сказал Стив. – Можешь тут закончить, а я пойду сделаю нам лимонада.  
Солдат выдернул из земли очередную морковку и бросил в кучу к остальным овощам. Стив оставил его в покое.  
Дома перед Стивом встала другая проблема. Он вытащил из холодильника несколько лимонов и посмотрел на них с сомнением.  
– Не может это быть так уж сложно, – сказал он вслух.  
Все оказалось намного сложнее. Шесть лимонов пали смертью храбрых от его рук, но сока он из них так и не добыл. Через пятнадцать минут он отложил в сторону давилку для картошки и написал Сэму.  
**Птиц:** Чувак, это вода, лимоны и сахар. Это три ингредиента и два шага.  
**Птиц:** Почему ты просто не погуглил?  
**кобра коммандер:** Гугл осуждает еще хуже, чем ты  
**кобра коммандер:** а еще у нас нет вай-фая.  
**Птиц:** мне как-то слабо верится в оба этих утверждения  
**кобра коммандер:** это западная вирджиния, Сэм, а не башня мстителей  
**Птиц:** ты не можешь к каждому предложению добавлять это не башня мстителей, как будто это извиняет твою лень, чувак. позвони в телефонную компанию и наладь себе наконец интернет  
**кобра коммандер:** у нас нет вай-фая и нам не нужен вай-фай  
**кобра коммандер:** я живу в горах, сэм  
**кобра коммандер:** западная вирджиния теперь мой дом [2]  
**Птиц:** Белый чувак, не ври мне. Я видел, ты смотрел Бальные танцы с детьми [3] на моем Нетфликсе.  
Ну, не выгорело. А кроме того, Наташе надо начать пользоваться собственным Нетфликсом.  
В отчаянии Стив начал перебирать книги на полке над камином. Он не обратил на них внимания, когда поселился на ферме – окинув взглядом выцветшие обои и хоббитскую мебель, он решил для себя, что на полке, скорей всего, Стейнбек или что-то такое же невыносимое. А теперь он надеялся, что у прежних владельцев завалялась парочка поваренных книг.  
Видимо, у них был племянник-юморист, потому что он все же нашел одну-единственную поваренную книгу, засунутую между Стейнбеком и Хемингуэем. Он вытащил ее и уставился на разноцветную обложку.  
Заглавие, написанное прописными буквами, гласило: «ПОВАРЕННАЯ КНИГА ДЛЯ ИДИОТОВ. ПОРА БЫ ТЕБЕ ВЫРАСТИ!»  
– Ладно, – сказал Стив и открыл оглавление.  
Он поставил книжку вертикально, подперев ее разделочной доской на странице, озаглавленной «ЖИЗНЬ ДАЛА ТЕБЕ ЛИМОНЫ» и подзаголовком «А ТВОЕЙ МАТЕРИ ЖИЗНЬ ДАЛА ИДИОТА-СЫНА, НЕ СПОСОБНОГО ПРИГОТОВИТЬ ЛИМОНАД», и перешел к выжиманию сока.  
Еще через двадцать минут он стал обладателем целого кувшина жидкости, которую с некоторой натяжкой можно было назвать лимонадом. Но она была холодной и годилась для питья, так что пойдет. Стив вышел на улицу, но Солдата не увидел.  
– Пить хочешь? – громко спросил Стив, решив, что не станет стучать вилкой по кувшину, как обычно стучал по миске с кошачьей едой, чтобы привлечь кошек. А потом он увидел Солдата, лежащего лицом вниз в тепличном испарителе.  
Резервуар был большим, почти десять футов в длину, и предназначался, чтобы распределять воду для испарения по всей теплице. Солдат неподвижно лежал в самом центре бассейна.  
– Э-э-э, – сказал Стив.  
Солдат не ответил. На секунду Стив по-настоящему испугался, что меньше чем за день сумел довести Солдата до края, но тот повернул голову и посмотрел на него одним глазом.  
– Чего надо, – буркнул Солдат, слегка пуская пузыри.  
– Ничего, – ответил Стив, – совершенно ничегошеньки.  
– Ты мне мешаешь.  
– Я вижу, – сказал Стив, опуская взгляд на поднос с лимонадом, который держал в руках. Он постарался, чтобы все выглядело максимально ужасно, даже нашел несколько бумажных зонтиков в ящичках буфета, в самом лимонаде плавали куски лимона, а Микки Маусы, побитые жизнью и многочисленными мойками, скалились с пластикового стакана.  
Стив поколебался, раздумывая, что делать, а потом наклонился и поставил поднос на край бассейна.  
– Это можно пить, – сказал он. – Когда закончишь.  
Солдат медленно перевернулся в воде, не пошевелив при этом ни рукой, ни ногой – ни дать ни взять сосиска в бульоне.  
– ...Окей, – произнес Стив, когда Солдат, который теперь лежал на воде лицом вверх, подплыл к бортику, не делая при этом никаких видимых движений. – Не буду тебе мешать. Ужин в семь. Когда закончишь, отнесешь стакан в раковину.  
– Понял, – почти вежливо ответил Солдат. Да можно сказать, что в сравнении с тем, что было раньше, он просто лучился дружелюбием. Стив на мгновение задумался о том, что Солдата, видимо, нужно поливать, как грядку, чтобы он был в порядке, а потом развернулся и пошел в дом.  
Лимонад получился замечательным. Стив отправил фотографию Сэму с комментарием: «Если в тебе есть дух первопроходцев, то ты можешь добиться чего угодно».

* * *

Этот... человек, к которому его привезла Вдова, отправился в постель в 21:35. А перед этим он час занимался приготовлением еды и два часа читал на крыльце. Также он совершил несколько попыток заманить Солдата внутрь, но все они оказались неудачными. Обещания еды, оставленной для Солдата в духовке, не были верифицированы. Солдат сделал ошибку, выпив лимонад, и его зубы до сих пор сводило от фантомной сладости. Так что кто знает, что за хрень скрывалась под кодовым названием «ужин».  
У него были более важные задачи. Когда наступила полная темнота, он проник в объект под названием «дом».  
Он обыскал это место сверху и до самого низа. Его новый хендлер оказался маньяком-извращенцем, но так Солдат хотя бы понял, с чем имеет дело.  
Возле кухонной двери стоял чемоданчик. В нем оказалось два заряженных пистолета, но чемоданчик был не только покрыт пылью, но еще и заперт. Сверху лежало семь потрепанных книжек в бумажных обложках, на кухонном столе обнаружилось еще двадцать таких же. А крохотная гостиная просто тонула в книжках, как и весь остальной дом. Солдат такого еще не видел. Он отправился в «гостевую спальню», которую этот Стив для него приготовил. Она была маленькой, с аккуратно заправленной кроватью. Вообще комната выглядела чистой и даже приличной – насколько это возможно при таких обоях в цветочек. Солдат не обнаружил ни единой камеры или микрофона, хотя обыскал комнату дважды. Он даже раскрутил кончиком ножа выключатель настенной лампы, но обнаружил только доисторическую проводку и бесчисленные трупики каких-то жуков. Солдат поморщился и привел выключатель в первоначальный вид.  
В доме был пыльный и набитый книгами чердак, а еще подвал – практически пустой, если не считать пары полок, на которых стояли банки с огурцами. Кухня оказалась чистой и хорошо укомплектованной, на полу лежала плитка, которая не издавала ни малейшего звука под ботинками Солдата. В холодильнике нашлось множество йогуртов и несколько контейнеров, маркированных как пробиотики. Один из кухонных шкафчиков оказался заполнен различными лекарствами, а в другом лежали перевязь для руки, ножной ортез и бандаж для ребер.  
Он продолжил свои исследования. В кухонном ящичке нашлись права на мотоцикл на имя Стивена Гранта Роджерса, библиотечная карточка Стивена Гранта Роджерса, кредитка, дебитовая карта – и все, блин, Стивена Гранта Роджерса.  
А еще там был значок Щ.И.Т.а. «КОММАНДЕР СТИВ Г. РОДЖЕРС» значилось на обороте.  
Щ.И.Т.  
Вдова работала на Щ.И.Т. Но. Вся эта ситуация была совершенно бессмысленной. Если этот... Стив был коммандером в Щ.И.Т.е, то почему он сидит здесь, словно отшельник? Он что, какой-то спящий агент [4]? Вдова обращалась с ним как с гражданским, а потом сказала, что он оперативник. Но он двигался совсем не как оперативник, даже после ранения. А значок был брошен в ящик кухонного стола, будто ему самое место среди поломанных ручек, резинок и мелочи. Как давно он находится в изгнании?  
И сколько Солдату придется провести на этой ферме? Он знал, что правильней всего было бы убить этого Капитана, угнать грузовик и вернуться в Вашингтон. Он должен вернуться на базу и доложить, признаться в провале и подвергнуться рекалибровке. Но Вдову нельзя было недооценивать, это могло стать фатальной ошибкой. И он понятия не имел, какие именно меры предосторожности она предприняла, чтобы не дать ему сбежать. Он должен был определить, что это за тюрьма и как из нее выбраться. Мертвым он будет бесполезен.  
Вдова сказала, что он сможет тут исчезнуть.  
Солдат прокрался наверх. Это оказалось намного труднее, чем казалось, потому что здешние ступеньки на девяносто процентов состояли из скрипа и всего на десять – из дерева. Ну хоть его форма давно высохла после купания в бассейне.  
Коммандер Стив Г. Роджерс спал с открытой дверью, все окна тоже были распахнуты настежь, а в углу тихо гудел вентилятор, заглушая другие тихие звуки. Половина инстинктов Солдата кричала, что это ловушка, а другая – что коммандер идиот. Блядский Стив был едва прикрыт тонкой простыней, которая сбилась вокруг бедер, открывая одну ногу. На нем была очередная майка и шорты. Толстые хирургические швы пересекали его грудь и правое плечо, еще один шов шел вдоль правой ноги.  
На шее у Роджерса висели жетоны.  
Один из них был повернут лицевой стороной вверх и серебрился в лунном свете. «КАПИТАН СТИВЕН Г. РОДЖЕРС 37337566 T42 43 C».  
Капитан. Это прозвучало правильно. «Коммандер» было неправильным словом, как и «Стив». Коммандеры не издеваются над подчиненными, но зато Солдат встречал достаточно капитанов, у которых солидности было, как у заскучавшего двухлетки в церкви. Хватание коровы за все места явно было капитанским поведением. И черт возьми, Солдат отказывался называть его Стивом.  
Он наконец понял, что происходило сегодня с самого утра. Он побывал во множестве ударных отрядов и должен был распознать дедовщину гораздо раньше, но в свое оправдание мог сказать, что обычно это он издевался, а не над ним.  
Вдова отправила его сюда, потому что это испытание?  
Он вышел на улицу. В сарае все так же воняло, как в раздевалке, только с животными. Ужасная корова снова пернула в его сторону из своего стойла, но он был не из тех, кто реагирует на такие провокации. Он забрался по лестнице на второй этаж сарая. Там было полно сена. Осматривая территорию, он заметил две, четыре, семь пар отражающих свет глаз, уставившихся на него с дальнего края сеновала. Одна из пар глаз мяукнула. Солдат оскалился и съехал вниз, на землю.  
Границы владений сложно было определить. Он прошел вокруг, по широкой дуге обойдя ульи. В теплице растения росли как хотели, некоторые даже высунули ветки в разбитые окна, только вокруг испарителя место было расчищено. За сараем и правда оказалась уборная, внутри которой к стене действительно был привинчен какой-то металлический ящик. И, как и было обещано, прямо там располагалось паучье гнездо.  
Солдат не боялся пауков. А кроме того, у него была металлическая рука, чтобы разбираться с опасными и токсичными субстанциями. Типа пауков.  
Он решил, что нет необходимости открывать ящик прямо сейчас.  
Он продолжил обход. Дальний конец территории фермы переходил в лес, и Солдат не рискнул туда углубляться, не имея четкого представления об установленных там мерах защиты, поэтому развернулся и пошел в обратную сторону. Во дворе перед крыльцом стоял древний пикап, который явно принадлежал Капитану. Заросшая травой подъездная дорожка вела к шоссе. Он остановился на краю гравийной дороги. Тут не раздавалось никакого гула и не было видно ни малейших признаков лазерной сети, так что либо она включалась при помощи активации какого-то сенсора, либо Капитан ему соврал. У Солдата не было способа это выяснить. Тихий голос внутри шептал, что Капитан еще ни разу ему не врал, но Солдат проигнорировал его, как ненадежный источник информации.  
Он сделал еще шаг вперед. Все еще ничего не происходило. Может быть, защита настроена, чтобы не впускать, а выходить за периметр можно? Он осторожно прокрался до конца гравийной дороги – туда, где она переходила в побитый асфальт, но ничего не произошло. К столбику на обочине был прибит деревянный почтовый ящик – древний, выбеленный дождями и солнцем, с неразличимым номером дома. Его почти полностью скрывал плющ.  
Солдат поднял с земли камень и бросил на дорогу. Ничего. Еще шесть камней, брошенных с разной силой, произвели идентичный результат. Вероятно, эта сетка активируется биообъектами. У него не хватало ресурсов, чтобы проводить дальнейшие тесты. Единственным логичным вариантом было отступление.  
Солдат еще дважды обошел вокруг дома и сарая. Никаких намеков на угрозу или конфликт, если не считать насекомых, которые орали в кустах с такой силой, будто воевали друг с другом. Один раз Солдат заметил краем глаза какое-то движение. Он резко развернулся в ту сторону, но это оказалась кошка, которая спрыгнула с крыльца, мяукнула и удалилась в темноту. Солдат остался стоять между сараем и пикапом с колотящимся сердцем и без уважительной на то причины.  
Капитан не отдавал приказов. Не устанавливал параметров приемлемого поведения. Точно так же, как и Вдова. Здесь было совершенно нечем заняться.  
Остаток ночи солдат провел, патрулируя территорию, под кожей у него нарастал зуд. Все тело ломило сильнее, чем когда Капитан приказал ему отмокать в бассейне. Предложил. Предложил ему освежиться. Этот Капитан вообще никакой не куратор. Он просто... сторож. Он уборщик при этом конспиративном доме. Солдату нельзя об этом забывать. Ему просто нужно пережить происходящее, как он переживал все остальное. Вдова вернется за ним. А до того момента ему придется справляться своими силами.  
И если Капитан получит приказ всадить Солдату пулю в голову, то быстро узнает, что это не так просто. Солдат решил, что будет оставаться начеку.

* * *

И конечно, следующим утром у него начался жар. Капитан, как ни странно, заметил.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он, остановившись в дверях.  
– Нормально, – рявкнул Солдат, но его выдали стучащие зубы.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Капитан, – но должен тебя предупредить, что у меня нет выбора, мне нужно воспользоваться ванной.  
Солдат сидел в ванне, потому что тут было легче всего защищаться, плюс так он имел неограниченный доступ к воде. А кроме того, это была единственная ванная комната в доме.  
– Да д-давай уже, – прорычал он, забившись в угол, чтобы железная рука не дребезжала о бортик ванны.  
Капитан, хромая, вошел внутрь; он помыл руки, почистил зубы, изучил шрамы на щеке и подбородке, втер мазь в бедро и плечо, а потом задернул шторку, прежде чем воспользоваться унитазом. Солдат изо всех сил старался держать глаза открытыми. На шторке были нарисованы уточки, они начали плясать.  
В какой-то момент Капитан ушел, а потом вернулся, потому что Солдат услышал его голос неподалеку, но не на расстоянии удара.  
– Черт побери, Наташа, у него что, ломка?  
Голос Вдовы был тонким, но различимым:  
– Да что ты?  
– Да, черт возьми, очень похоже на то, – голос Капитана звучал раздраженно, – если ему нужна медпомощь, ты должна прилететь и забрать его.  
– Да все с ним будет нормально. Просто заливай в него куриный супчик, как делал это со мной.  
– Если ему не станет лучше к вечеру...  
– Тогда звони мне. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что если ты отвезешь его в больницу, то обойдется без жертв. Я соскочила ровно с тех же препаратов, на которых он сейчас, только у меня не было его сыворотки. Он крепкий, оклемается.  
Капитан сбросил вызов и тяжело вздохнул. Солдат задумался, сможет ли открыть кран ногой в ботинке. Его тело стало полем битвы для двух армий огненных муравьев. Может, ему удастся утонуть.  
Капитан склонился над ним, нависая как розовый монолит.  
– Давай я отнесу тебя в постель, дружок, – сказал он, протягивая руки, но тут же отшатнулся и зашипел, когда Солдат автоматически поставил блок.  
Он тут же вернулся и перехватил металлическую руку. Сенсоры давления не отличались особой чувствительностью, но Солдат понял, что хватка была крепкой, гораздо сильнее, чем у обычного человека.  
– Тебе нужно прилечь, – сказал Капитан, – в постели тебе будет удобнее.  
– Нет, – из принципа возразил Солдат. Огненные муравьи начали использовать артиллерию, а ванна была прохладнее воздуха.  
– Нет? А что не так с кроватью?  
Солдат не мог поверить, что Капитан слепой и не замечает огненных муравьев. Он долго и подробно объяснял, какой тот идиот, но по какой-то причине его рот не работал.  
– Грлрггх, – пожаловался он.  
– Точно, – согласился Капитан. – Я тоже ненавижу кровати за грлрггх. Тебе тут удобно?  
Солдат, которого накрыло ковровой бомбардировкой огненных муравьев, хотел сказать Капитану, чтобы тот шел нахуй, но, кажется, Капитан его не понял. Может, он союзничает с муравьями?  
– Хочешь снова полежать в воде, дружок?  
Вода. Солдат попытался сосредоточиться и понять, какой из трех Капитанов, медленно плывущих над ним, является настоящим. У него болели даже кости. Он так устал. Он понятия не имел, что ему предлагает Капитан, но хуже быть просто не могло.  
– ...Да, – сумел выговорить он, приложив героическое усилие.  
Капитан поднялся на ноги, а потом наклонился и с трудом поднял Солдата из ванны. Тот попытался отбиться, но Капитан покрепче прижал его к себе и вынес в коридор. Солдат постарался пихнуть его локтем, но быстро забыл, что делает и зачем, поэтому просто повис, подергиваясь, у Капитана на руках, пока тот спускался по ступенькам.  
Когда Солдата опустили на бетон, его глаза распахнулись. Деревья над головой, солнечный свет. Он в бассейне в теплице. Рука над его головой повернула кран, и он услышал звук льющейся воды. Форма намокла, уровень воды постоянно повышался, и армию муравьев смыло. Он почувствовал, как с него стаскивают ботинки. Может быть, Капитан все-таки не заодно с муравьями. Солдат закрыл глаза.  
Через некоторое время его голову приподняли и подсунули под нее нечто, по ощущениям похожее на свернутое полотенце.  
– Это чтобы ты не утонул, – где-то в стороне произнес голос Капитана. – Брэдбери или Вудхаус? Значит, Вудхаус. Так, давай посмотрим. «Если бы Дживс был здесь, он смог бы рассказать мне, как учинить обыск с минимальным беспорядком и максимальной эффективностью, но его здесь не было по той простой причине, что именно его комнату я и обыскивал...»  
Низкий глубокий голос звучал знакомо, вода была прохладной и, кажется, вполне справлялась с атаками муравьев, он чувствовал на лице то солнце, то тень, его обдувал ветер... наверное, он упал в реку и кто-то рассказывал ему историю. Наверное, он умер.  
Это теория быстро оказалась опровергнута, потому что вода нагрелась и стала атаковать его вместе с муравьями. Свет стал слишком ярким. Он слепил даже сквозь закрытые веки, а отвернуться было так же невозможно, как подвинуть мешок с цементом, используя глазные мышцы. Если бы он был мертв, то ему явно не было бы так хреново.  
А потом на его лицо легла ладонь, она была горячей, но несла с собой темноту. А после ладони – холодная мокрая тряпка. Он почувствовал такое облегчение.  
– Давай уберем тебя с солнца, – произнес голос, и его снова подняли на руки.  
Его положили на что-то мягкое, но он все еще находился на улице, его овевал ветерок. Слишком уязвимая позиция.  
Он медленно начал воспринимать реальность. Состояние невообразимой слабости – именно сейчас должна появиться команда извлечения. Он это знал. Ломка после миссии была такой тяжелой именно для того, чтобы сделать его совершенно беззащитным. Если он не возвращался на базу достаточно долго, они могли заставить его повиноваться. В любую минуту в него прилетит дротик с транквилизатором, потом его ждут магнитные наручники, а после – криокамера.  
Но ничего не происходило. Он все так же лежал в тени, дул ветер, а низкий голос читал ему под аккомпанемент пения птиц, жужжания пчел и кваканья лягушек. Он снова уснул. Рядом был кто-то знакомый. Он защитит. Кто-то был на страже. Он не уйдет и не уснет. Он рассказывал Солдату историю.  
В какой-то момент кто-то понюхал его ухо, потрогал лицо и залез на грудь. Солдат подумал, что у него есть глаза, и попытался их открыть, но вспомнил, что на лице у него мокрый платок. Существо устроилось у него груди поудобнее и начало мять лапками его живот.  
– Не обижай его, ему сейчас нехорошо, – произнес Капитан.  
Существо мяукнуло в ответ.  
– Это Фрогги, она извращенка, потому что любит воду.  
– Мяу.  
– Да, я про тебя говорю.  
– Мррряяя.  
– Ты чужая среди своих и оскорбление для всего кошачьего рода.  
– Мррррр.  
– Так я и думал.

* * *

Как Наташа и говорила, к полуночи жар спал. Стив не стал будить Солдата и оставил и дальше спать на крыльце. Он принес себе несколько одеял, чтобы не так жестко было сидеть на подвесных качелях. Он подумал, что матрас из гостевой комнаты, который он вынес для Солдата, высохнет без проблем. А парнишка как раз расслабился и стал нормально дышать во сне.  
Стив сидел над ним до самого рассвета, читая с телефона про Дживса и время от времени осматривая постепенно светлеющий сад. Каждые минут сорок он поднимался, чтобы проверить температуру и пульс Солдата, которые постепенно приходили в норму. Какими бы модификациями он ни обладал, они точно работали.  
И это хорошо. Если он похож на Наташу, то визит в больницу привел бы к тому, что тот исчез бы на тринадцать дней, чтобы заняться самолечением а-ля Франкенштейн. Это были незабываемые две недели. Фьюри тогда активировал сверхсекретный вариант Эмбер алерт [5], но Наташа появилась у Стива на кухне с самодельными швами и не менее самодельным гипсом на ноге. Она сидела и ела из миски картофельный салат самой большой ложкой. Она неплохо справилась, но после этого инцидента Стив записал ее на вечерние курсы парамедиков и сам записался туда же.  
Стив очень сомневался, что ему удастся провернуть такой номер с Солдатом, но был уверен, что сможет заставить того пить как минимум восемь стаканов воды и электролитов в день. Нужно будет снова сделать лимонад.  
И заодно обновить свои навыки в игре «спрячь мультивитамины во все возможные типы еды». Именно так ему пришлось поступить с Наташей. Солдат явно не добирал витаминов и питательных веществ. Стиву пришлось расстегнуть ему воротник, чтобы ослабить давление. Он заметил, что металлическая рука переходит в плечо, и судя по шрамам вокруг, она не отстегивалась. Кроме того, Стив расслабил шнурки на ботинках, но, найдя там три ножа, решил ботинки не снимать, а ограничиться ослабленной шнуровкой.  
Солдат проспал до позднего утра. Стив поднялся примерно в половине девятого, потому что ему нужно было покормить кошек и принять свои лекарства. Когда Фрогги, самая дружелюбная из местных кошек, пришла и начала тереться об ноги Стива, он отправился на кухню готовить завтрак. Он мог наблюдать за Солдатом через кухонное окно.  
Около одиннадцати Солдат сел на крыльце, как вампир, восставший из гроба. Он огляделся, убедился, что находится там же, где и прежде, и начал проверять свое оружие, что-то явно, а кое-что незаметно, как Наташа, слегка шевеля разными частями тела. Видимо, он остался доволен результатом, потому что принялся шнуровать ботинки.  
Стив добавил в свои мюсли йогурт, размешал их, взял со стола поднос с завтраком и ногой открыл входную дверь.  
– Привет, дружок, – сказал он бодро, – завтракать будешь?  
Солдат одарил его взглядом, полным слегка разбавленной враждебности, но ничего не ответил.  
– Я рад, что тебе лучше. – Стив поставил поднос рядом с собой на качели – так, чтобы Солдат мог его достать, не вставая.  
Солдат сердито уставился на тост. Стив взял его, намазал маслом, слегка присыпал корицей и сахаром и подал Солдату. Тот явно раздумывал, брать его или нет и что это будет значить с моральной точки зрения.  
– Я слышал, что есть полезно для здоровья, – сказал Стив.  
Солдат сдался и взял тост. Еще спустя несколько секунд он вцепился в него зубами, словно у тоста есть глотка, которую он мечтает перегрызть.  
Стив присел на ступеньки. Он доел свои мюсли и теперь прихлебывал чай, разглядывая сад. Наверное, стоит осмотреть плющ, который растет снаружи теплицы, и выбрать из земли осколки стекла. Сам он нечасто там ходит, но Солдат, похоже, готов залезть в любую дырку в радиусе мили от дома, просто чтобы убедиться, что он может. А еще стоит привести в порядок крыльцо. Стив видел там и тут торчащие щепки размером с палец.  
Солдат хмуро расправился с двумя кусочками тоста, а теперь явно оценивал свои силы, глядя на чашку с чаем. Наконец он, видимо, пришел к выводу, что чай неядовитый, что было отличной новостью. Потому что Стив уже собрался бороться с его обезвоживанием при помощи самодельных сосулек из Гаторэйда [6]. После завтрака парень не начал выглядеть счастливым. Стив краем глаза наблюдал за ним, и тот, казалось, заводится все сильнее и сильнее. Он, как и Стив, осматривал двор, только гораздо менее доброжелательно.  
Стив снова отхлебнул из чашки, постаравшись, чтобы это прозвучало как можно громче и противнее. И еще раз. И еще.  
– Что это, блядь, за место? – не выдержал Солдат. Он взорвался, как пароварка, у которой слишком крепко закрутили крышку.  
Стив удивленно посмотрел на него:  
– Ты о чем?  
Солдат сделал резкий жест, обводя рукой все вокруг: начиная с трех трехцветных кошек, лежащих на солнышке перед сараем, и заканчивая пятнами от травы на джинсах Стива.  
– Чем ты тут занимаешься? – со злостью произнес он, почти срываясь на крик, и Стив снова подумал, что тот, наверное, моложе, чем выглядит, а еще гораздо сильнее расстроен, чем Стив предполагал. Хотя об этом, конечно, можно было и раньше догадаться. Наташа даже в самом начале держала себя в руках гораздо лучше, но ее аура тоже была похожа на растревоженный улей.  
А кроме того, крошки от тоста, которые застряли в щетине вокруг рта Солдата, несколько портили впечатление. Стив вздохнул и вытянул ноги.  
– Тем и сем,– сказал он. – Ухаживаю за животными. Читаю, ем, сплю.  
– И все?!  
– Я в отпуске по медпоказаниям, дружок.  
– По каким.  
– На меня упал инопланетный кит, – мягко ответил Стив.  
Солдат ненадолго задумался.  
– Битва за Манхэттен, – произнес он, но как-то неуверенно и со странным напряженным выражением в глазах.  
– Ага, – сказал Стив. – Сломал каждую кость в теле.  
Это вывело Солдата из ступора.  
– Неправда!  
– Даже маленькие косточки в ушах.  
– Ты врешь!  
– Каждую косточку до единой.  
– Ты все врешь, – упрямо сказал Солдат. – Если бы ты сломал все кости, ты бы умер.  
– Ну, мне немного помогла сыворотка, – признал Стив, почесывая живот. – Из-за нее у меня выросло три новых кости, например.  
– Нет.  
– Их я тоже сломал.  
– Какие кости!  
– Я ж тебе уже сказал, все до единой.  
– Не выросли у тебя новые кости! Ты все врешь! Где они?  
– Пытаешься нарушить мою медицинскую тайну? – в шутку предположил Стив, но у Солдата в ответ сделалось такое лицо, будто он не понял половину слов в этом предложении.  
– Давай так, – сказал Стив. – Если догадаешься, где они, я тебе их покажу.  
– Какое мне дело до твоих дурацких костей, – мрачно буркнул Солдат и отвернулся.  
– Хорошо, что тебя не слышат медики из исследовательского департамента Восточного берега, – сказал Стив в основном самому себе. Он допил остатки чая. – Если тебе скучно, мы можем найти тебе занятие.  
Солдат немедленно набычился, как кот при виде пылесоса.  
– Например, какое?  
– Ты когда-нибудь ходил на рыбалку?  
Солдат отрицательно мотнул головой. Стив оглядел его с ног до головы, почесал подбородок – ему явно давным-давно пора было побриться – и сказал:  
– Думаю, мои старые бродни тебе отлично подойдут.

* * *

**x3642bq9863z29:** IMG.34  
**x3642bq9863z29:** IMG.35  
**x3642bq9863z29:** IMG.36  
**x3642bq9863z29:** IMG.37  
**x3642bq9863z29:** IMG.38  
**P3849s:** а стив знает, что ты его тайно фотографируешь?  
**x3642bq9863z29:** на его мнение можно положиться?  
**P3849s:** я доверяю ему свою жизнь.  
**P3849s:** почему ты спрашиваешь?  
**X3642bq9863z29:** определи название оборудования «бродни»  
**x3642bq9863z29:** код к миссии под названием «рыбалка»  
**P3849s** печатает  
**P3849s** печатает  
**P3849s** печатает  
**P3849s:** Стив сам тебе объяснит  
**P3849s:** Не бойся, будет весело :)

* * *

Наташа позвонила ему, когда он садился в машину.  
– Как у него дела? – спросила она вместо приветствия.  
– Изумительно, – сказал Стив. – Что он тебе сказал?  
– Что ты грязный извращенец, который пристает с непристойностями к животным, и что ты собираешься утопить его в болоте.  
– В общем, не соврал, – ответил Стив, пристегнувшись.  
– Дай догадаюсь, ты доил корову и собираешься взять его на рыбалку?  
– Ага. А еще я сказал ему, что у меня есть старые бродни, поэтому сейчас мне нужно съездить в магазин, купить их, а потом сделать так, чтобы они выглядели аутентично.  
– Тебе там очень весело, я смотрю, – под звук заводящегося мотора сказала Наташа с упреком в голосе.  
– Это Западная Вирджиния, Нат, мне надо как-то кинки чесать.  
– Если он уедет от тебя травмированным сильнее, чем прибыл, это несколько противоречит моим целям.  
– Но это полезно! Только так можно укрепить характер.  
– Если завтра в новостях появятся заголовки о том, что у вас случилось убийство и самоубийство через утопление в болоте, я буду очень расстроена.  
– Сомневаюсь, что тут есть новостные службы, – произнес Стив, выезжая на грунтовку, которую с очень большой натяжкой можно было назвать подъездной дорогой. Подождал, пока пикап минует все ухабы и окажется на асфальте, и только после этого продолжил: – Могу поклясться, что на прошлой неделе видел наклейку на бампер, где написано: «ЕМ РЕПОРТЕРОВ НА ЗАВТРАК».  
– Очаровательно, – ответила Наташа.  
– Вполне может оказаться правдой, если учесть, что именно тут едят, – сказал Стив.  
– Что ты как маленький. «Ой, люди съели крокодила! Ой, это что, ящерица?»  
– Я разговариваю вовсе не так, – терпеливо возразил Стив. – И сомневаюсь, что в Западной Вирджинии есть крокодилы.  
– Найдешь – устрой барбекю для соседей.  
– Сомневаюсь, что в Западной Вирджинии есть соседи.  
– Я же говорю, как маленький. – сказала Наташа. – Продолжай над ним издеваться. Если он до сих пор тебя не убил, значит, ты что-то делаешь правильно.  
– Можешь пояснить еще раз, что именно мне делать? – спросил Стив, но Наташа в ответ только рассмеялась и повесила трубку.  
Стив вздохнул и положил телефон в подставку для стаканов.  
Вернувшись из магазина, он вытащил с заднего сидения авто две пары бродней. Он разложил их на земле возле сарая и начал лупить тростью, чтобы они начали выглядеть так, будто их еще дедушка носил. Через пять минут стало похоже, будто они прошли войну. Все войны в истории.  
За этим занятием его и застал солдат. Стив застыл на месте с поднятой тростью, и они уставились друг на друга.  
– Их нужно обмять, – произнес Стив. – Ну знаешь, выбить всех пауков.  
Лицо Солдата перекосило спазмом.  
– У нас тут нет ядовитых, – продолжил сочинять Стив, – так что можешь не волноваться, даже если я всех не перебью – это не страшно!  
Солдат на секунду закрыл глаза. Когда он открыл их снова, в них горело адское пламя. Стив ответил широкой, слегка маниакальной улыбкой.  
– Кстати, – он оставил в покое бродни и направился к машине, – смотри, что я тебе купил в рыболовном магазине. – Стив протянул ему набор из четырех ножей. – Хватит уже воровать ножи с кухни.  
При виде подарка Солдат приобрел совершенно растерянный вид. Может, он думал, что Стив слишком туп, чтобы заметить пропажу кухонных ножей? Солдат протянул было руку, но заколебался, глядя на Стива.  
– Никаких пауков, – пообещал тот.  
Солдат выхватил ножи из его рук и наградил его презрительным взглядом.  
– Я не боюсь пауков.  
– Только при Наташе этого не говори. – Стив прислушался к себе и с грустью осознал, что это звучит именно так, как она изобразила.  
А потом они отправились на рыбалку.  
Стив привез их на речку в паре миль от дома, расстелил на берегу покрывало и расставил на нем вещи так, как это делали в кино, когда по сюжету изображали рыбалку. С броднями все оказалось более-менее понятно: Стив натянул их, как штаны, и они просто выполняли свою функцию.  
Солдат надел бродни с видом человека, которому предложили помыть ноги в радиоактивных отходах. Стив насвистывал, пока устанавливал удочки на распорках. Он лениво размышлял, как долго ему удастся изображать старого Макдональда [7]. И решил, что поймет, когда хватит, как только Солдат попытается свалить его в грязь.  
А пока Стив решил проверить, не потерял ли он навык спать сидя.  
Прошло минут тридцать, ни один поплавок даже не шелохнулся, как вдруг Солдат швырнул удочку на землю, вскочил на ноги и устремился в воду. Он прошел несколько ярдов и остановился, видимо размышляя, что лучше: утопиться или дальше проводить время со Стивом. А потом вытащил нож.  
– Эй, ты что, – начал Стив, а Солдат тем временем наклонился и застыл, держа нож перпендикулярно поверхности воды. – Так не получится...  
Нож мелькнул – и внезапно на его конце оказалась рыбина.  
Стив уставился на Солдата во все глаза, тот уставился в ответ, рыбина бешено извивалась на ноже.  
– Ну... так тоже можно... – медленно произнес Стив, – ты молодец.  
Хмурое выражение на лице Солдата сменилось самодовольным. Ему шло. Жаль, что Стив так и не научился тормозить, когда надо.  
– А ты когда-нибудь потрошил рыбу?  
За этим последовала сцена, которой было самое место в ужастиках, так любимых Сэмом – с бензопилами и хоккейными масками. Когда Солдат остановился и обтер нож о бедро, рыбина не то что была выпотрошена, он ее практически распылил. Стив смотрел туда, испытывая легкую тошноту и радуясь, что бродни доходили до бедер, потому что брызги крови долетели даже до него.  
– Видимо, на ужин у нас будет что-то другое, – сказал Стив.  
Лицо Солдата приобрело еще более самодовольное выражение, словно ему удалось сделать именно то, что он и планировал. И раз Стив решил, что больше они на рыбалку точно не поедут, то, возможно, так и было.

* * *

В отсутствие миссий нужно тренироваться, но в этой проклятой, набитой жуками дыре заняться было абсолютно нечем. Солдат мог, конечно, отжиматься, но от этого у него вскоре возникало желание броситься в камнедробилку ногами вперед. У Капитана, конечно, тоже были для него разные занятия, но все они казались абсолютно неприемлемыми. Например, вчера он что-то говорил про переворачивание компоста. Солдат начал скучать по криокамере.  
Особенно в этой жаре. Птицы чирикали, пчелы гудели, Солдат с остервенением пинал дерево. Он чувствовал себя так, словно вот-вот расплавится. Он уселся под деревом, достал нож и начал хмуро втыкать его в кору.  
– Эй, не надо так с деревом, – сказал Капитан, когда вышел из дома и заметил Солдата, – оно тебе ничего плохого не сделало. Кора – это словно кожа дерева.  
– Мне все равно, – ответил Солдат и воткнул нож поглубже.  
Капитан не двинулся с места.  
– По крайней мере, оставь в покое живые деревья. Если тебе так хочется производить щепки, то идем, за сараем есть поленница.  
Солдат согласился последовать за Капитаном, сменил нож на топор и провел следующие двадцать минут, самозабвенно разрубая поленья, пока ему не стало скучно и правая рука не устала. Все это время Капитан оставался неподалеку – стоял, прислонившись к стене сарая, а потом, когда Солдат наконец швырнул топор на землю, решился приблизиться. Они осмотрели радиус разлета щепок и кучу уничтоженных поленьев. Все это выглядело так, словно посреди поленницы взорвали шашку динамита.  
– Наверное, можно затопить камин, – медленно произнес Капитан.  
Солдат чихнул. С его волос на землю дождем посыпались древесная пыль и щепки.  
– Или лучше развести костер, – сказал Капитан, подопнув ногой неровный кусок деревяшки. – Или, может... – Он с трудом наклонился и поднял деревяшку с земли.  
– Что ты делаешь, – немедленно заподозрил неладное Солдат. И, когда Капитан вытащил нож, понял, что предчувствие его не обмануло, хотя это был жалкий складной ножик, которым Солдат не стал бы даже в зубах ковыряться.  
– Мы научимся резать по дереву. Это как создавать картины, только ножом.  
– Я знаю, что такое резьба по дереву, – ядовито сообщил Солдат.  
– Отлично, вот и продемонстрируешь мне свои умения.  
Солдат жестом указал на деревянный взрыв.  
Капитан вздохнул и упер руки в бока. Ему явно было неудобно, потому что в одной руке находился нож, а в другой – кусок дерева.  
– Давай найдем, куда присесть.  
Солдат на минутку представил, как поднимает с травы топор и бросает его, но все-таки передумал и пошел за Капитаном.  
Тот зашел в дом, а вернулся волоча за собой симпатичную, хоть и довольно грубо вытесанную скамейку, сколоченную из крупных кусков какого-то темного дерева. У Солдата сначала не нашлось слов.  
– Это ты, что ли, сделал, – спросил Солдат.  
– Не-е, – протянул Капитан, вытягивая ноги перед собой. – Ну, в смысле, я помог старому Джо выбрать дерево, но это ничего не значит, потому что самой резьбой занимался он.  
– И он научил тебя всему, что знал, – сардонически добавил Солдат.  
– Ага. – Стив похлопал рядом с собой. – Садись, чтобы я мог научить и тебя.  
Спустя минут пятнадцать Капитан произвел нечто, что при определенном ракурсе и освещении можно было принять за лицо. В любых других обстоятельствах оно больше всего напоминало картошку. Солдат так ему и сказал.  
– Это похоже, блядь, на картошку.  
– Мои руки не те, что раньше, – отозвался Капитан.  
– А раньше они были как камни, что ли?  
– Красота – это субъективная категория, – ответил Капитан, поменяв тему так резко, что Солдату пришлось физически подавить импульс заулюлюкать ему прямо в лицо.  
– А что ты сделал? Покажи!  
Солдат сжал в руке свой кусок дерева. Ему захотелось выбросить его как можно дальше, или втоптать в грязь, или, блин, проглотить. Но у него было чувство, что Капитан все равно поднимет его с земли, выкопает или заставит выплюнуть, чтобы сказать что-то невыносимое типа: «БОЖЕ Ж ТЫ МОЙ, КАКАЯ КРАСОТА. СРОЧНО ЗВОНИТЕ В ЛУВР!» Солдат медленно и неохотно разжал пальцы.  
Капитан и Солдат молча уставились на результат.  
– Нож, – в конце концов сказал Капитан, и его голос дрогнул. – Ты вырезал собственный нож.  
Теперь Солдат точно забросит его куда подальше.  
– Ты даже вырезал крошечное лого Гербер, – продолжил Капитан полным восторга тоном, – я вижу там маленькую гору.  
Солдат, который и так чувствовал себя как бабуин, окончательно регрессировал на пару сотен миллионов лет.  
– Заткнись, – прошипел он. – Просто заткнись. Ты сам сказал, красота – это субъективная категория.  
Капитан пискнул, как хомяк, попавший в мясорубку. Солдат бросил свой нож, который, вибрируя, воткнулся в землю, потому что был идеально сбалансирован, и удалился прочь.  
С крыши сарая он наблюдал за тем, как Капитан с трудом присел на корточки и выдернул деревянный нож из земли. Это потребовало гораздо больше усилий, чем должно было, но он его достал.  
На конце ножа торчала репа.  
Солдат не сумел сдержать яростный рык. Вся эта блядская ферма была против него.

* * *

Вернувшись ночью в сарай, Солдат увидел, что на деревянной лавке стоит накрытая крышкой тарелка. Он поднял крышку. Оттуда донесся запах жареной репы, помидоров и говядины.  
Рядом лежал сложенный в несколько раз альбомный листок. «В честь твоей первой добычи», – было написано там отвратительным почерком, который выглядел точно так, как он и ожидал. А внизу были нарисованы смайлик и репа.  
Солдат запустил тарелку в сад, словно фрисби, и со злобным удовлетворением услышал, как она разбилась о дерево.

* * *

Он снова был в доме. Он не знал, как оказался в логове Капитана, но ему нужно было выбраться наружу и попасть в сарай. Попытался найти дверь на кухню, но расположение комнат изменилось. Обои были выцветшими, краска на дверях облупилась и везде была пыль, но он ничего не узнавал. Он открыл какую-то дверь. За ней стоял Капитан в сине-бело-красном костюме и в руках у него была тарелка с репой.  
– Сосиска в тесте? – с надеждой спросил Капитан.  
Солдат захлопнул дверь у него перед носом и бросился бежать. Он распахнул другую дверь.  
– Картофельные шарики?  
Захлопнул снова. И снова побежал.  
– Кукуруза и капустный салат?  
Захлопнул.  
– Пюрешка, как ее делала мама, – вслед ему бубнил Капитан, пока Солдат мчался по бесконечным коридорам. В конце концов он сбежал вниз по лестнице.  
На кухне повсюду лежала кошачья еда. Фигура у плиты повернулась к нему. Это была Бесси. Она замычала. Между половиц начало просачиваться молоко.  
– Хочешь глоточек? – сказал Капитан у него за спиной. Он ухмылялся, как гиена, пока медленно растворялся в поднимающейся белой пене.  
Солдат проснулся, задыхаясь. Ему много раз снились кошмары, но сейчас он, казалось, был заперт в картине Нормана Роквелла, только нарисованной Иеронимом Босхом. Он был в аду, в покрытом сеном, заляпанном грязью аду. Это место не было убежищем, Вдова просто не решилась нейтрализовать его самостоятельно, поэтому привезла сюда, чтобы он погиб от естественных причин. Он был уверен, что это место проклято.  
Кто-то мяукнул в темноте. Через секунду маленькая пушистая кошка потерлась о его бедро. Ему пришлось напрячься всем телом, чтобы не подскочить на полметра. Еще через пару секунд кошка забралась к нему на колени и устроилась там, мурлыкая, будто у него в карманах была еда.  
Кошка, доверчиво лежащая у него на коленях, немного вернула его к реальности. Ему приснился дурной сон. Он, блин, Зимний Солдат. Это он тьма, это он проклятие. Репе его не победить.

* * *

Следующим утром Стив нашел фигурку человека, сделанную из веточек, веревочек и соломы. Спичка, привязанная к руке, явно изображала трость. Фигурка оказалась прибита к двери – нож был воткнут ей в голову.  
Стив сделал фото и отправил его Наташе.

**чебурашка:** вау  
**чебурашка:** отлично сделано  
**кобра коммандер:** я знаю. у парня талант  
**кобра коммандер:** помнишь как ты вышивала мне на подушках угрозы убить?  
**чебурашка:** ахаха старые добрые времена  
**кобра коммандер:** в шпионской школе учат вышивке и вуду?  
**чебурашка:**😂😂😂  
**чебурашка:** неее просто перфекционизм наше все  
**кобра коммандер:** такая креативность заслуживает награды.

Стив нашел веревочку, сделал петлю и повесил фигурку на крыльце, как китайский колокольчик.  
– Наконец-то здесь появилась своя атмосфера, – сказал он и сделал еще одно фото для Наташи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Боевой нож  
[2] Стив цитирует строчку из песни Джона Денвера [Take Me Home, Country Roads](https://www.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&v=oTeUdJky9rY)  
[3] Baby Ballroom реалити шоу на канале Нетфликс  
[4] Агент, не выполняющий никаких заданий, не имеющий связи с центром  
[5] Система экстренного поиска пропавших или похищенных детей и подростков в США и Канаде  
[6] Спортивный напиток для восполнения электролитов  
[7] Герой детской песни «У старого Макдональда была ферма»


	2. Глава 2

День семнадцатый.  
Ему было так жарко. На крыльце, подвешенная за шею, весело покачивалась на ветру фигурка, которой Солдат пытался угрожать Капитану. Капитан ее сфотографировал, как будто гордится, как будто Солдат сделал что-то хорошее.  
Капитан ни на секунду не прекращал свои издевательства, а еще не переставал бродить туда-сюда в своей неприлично тесной майке. А Солдат чувствовал себя мокрым носком, который сунули в духовку. Ему доводилось неделями сидеть в засаде в заснеженных окопах, но сейчас было хуже. Он решил, что его дух сломлен и не остается ничего другого, кроме как лечь на стог сена и ждать смерти.  
Он услышал знакомую неровную походку и шелест соломы. Солдат сжал зубы и попытался провалиться вглубь копны в задней части сарая. Смерть смертью, но есть вещи и похуже.  
– Приветики, – сказал Капитан, нависая над ним. – У нас сегодня запланирована стирка. Я понимаю, что эта концепция может быть тебе незнакома, но все проходит так: ты даешь мне свои вещи, я их стираю...  
– Что.  
– Сначала надо их намочить, – терпеливо объяснил Капитан, – потом добавить мыло...  
– Я знаю, что такое стирка, – рявкнул Солдат, – мне это не нужно!  
– Твой комбинезон пропотел насквозь, – сказал Капитан, как будто не был в курсе, что это полевая форма. – Ты плавал в нем в бассейне, спал в нем, сидел в нем в грязи. И на соломе. И...  
– Я сам, – оборвал его Солдат. Он не знал, что именно Капитан собрался делать с его формой, но решил не допустить этого.  
– Я принесу тебе мыло. И можешь надеть мои вещи, пока твои будет сохнуть, – весело сказал Капитан, исчезнув из его поля зрения.  
Как оказалось, Капитан стирал в жестяном тазу на улице. Он сидел на ступеньках, вытянув вперед ногу, на которой было больше всего шрамов, и возюкал рубашки, носки и кухонные полотенца в тазу. Он брал каждую вещь по очереди, стучал ею об край таза, полоскал, поливая из садового шланга, а потом развешивал вещи на веревке, натянутой на крыльце.  
Солдат порадовался тому, как медленно у него идет дело. Руки у Капитана были как две свиных рульки с пальцами и он тер ими вещи потихоньку – видимо, чтобы ненароком не порвать. Вода из таза постоянно выплескивалась ему на руки, живот и бедра. Мыльная пена радужными пузырями облепляла его руки, оседала на одежде, делая ее полупрозрачной.  
Солдат сел на пятки в кустах. Конечно, заставить Капитана стирать его одежду было бы очень приятно, но необходимость постоянно держать под контролем все, что ему принадлежало, перевешивала. Уход за собственным обмундированием был его обязанностью.  
Его брюки внезапно стали очень тесными. Солдат посмотрел вниз, попытался поправить ткань сначала налево, потом направо, дискомфорт не уменьшился ни на йоту. Солдат сжал зубы, ему страшно хотелось просто сорвать с себя штаны, а с последствиями разобраться потом. Раньше они никогда не были такими тесными. Наверное, их и правда нужно постирать.  
Перед ним встал вопрос, чем прикрыться, пока форма будет недоступна.  
Солдат не собирался надевать ничего из того, что принадлежало Капитану. Тряпками его не купить. А кроме того, ему бы все равно ничего не подошло. Капитан был здоровенным мужиком, а Солдат – невысоким и стройным. Но голым ходить он тоже отказывался. Придется самому озаботиться сменой одежды.  
Прежде чем сооружать набедренную повязку из занавесок в гостевой комнате, он решил обыскать дом: снова забрался на чердак, нашел там подходящие по виду сундуки и начал исследовать их содержимое.  
В первом была только старая обувь, но во втором лежала одежда. Правда, только передники и ночнушки, но на самом дне он нашел пару шортов с резинками на поясе и на штанинах, а еще с рисунком на ткани – большими ягодами клубники.  
Камуфляжная ценность этих шортов стремилась к нулю, но по крайней мере они прикрывали самые уязвимые места. И хотя Капитан в принципе никогда не был прав, Солдату нужно было постирать форму, потому что из-за запаха и ее камуфляжная ценность упала ниже нуля.  
Он снял форму. На то, чтобы разоружиться, времени ушло намного больше. Он попытался придумать, как уместить весь свой арсенал под клубничными шортами, но пришлось отложить несколько ножей и отмычки, которые он выточил из проволоки, найденной в сарае, и спрятал в шве формы.  
Он спрятал все это на втором этаже сарая за тюком сена. Капитану, с учетом его нынешнего состояния, нелегко будет сюда забраться, поэтому Солдат спал именно здесь – так он чувствовал себя в большей безопасности.  
Капитан закончил стирать свои вещи и развесил их сушиться. Через несколько минут он вышел из дома с одеялом под мышкой и направился на поле к ульям.  
Он постоянно укладывался спать днем на улице, что неимоверно бесило. На него присаживались бабочки, он сжимал пальцы в такт движению закрытых глаз, а еще Солдат видел, как на коже Капитана проступают веснушки! Но Солдат воспользуется его отсутствием как прикрытием. Он пробрался вниз, забрал таз и набрал в него воды.  
Его руки помнили, как стирать. От мыла железная рука стала скользкой, и приходилось все делать очень осторожно, чтобы ничего не порвать, но после пары неловких попыток все стало получаться само собой. Он сосредоточился на стирке, чтобы не думать о том, где, когда и при каких обстоятельствах он этому научился.  
На то, чтобы постирать всего две вещи, ушло совсем немного времени, поэтому он разулся и постирал заодно и носки. Свою одежду Солдат развесил на просушку на втором этаже сарая, подальше от вещей Капитана.  
Солдат совершенно точно не пялился на кучу трусов, которые сушились на веревке. На многих были дурацкие рисунки. На четырех был изображен американский флаг.  
От их вида ему беспричинно хотелось сцепить зубы и отвернуться. У него не было национальности. Он ценный агент, не имеющий слабостей вроде личных привязанностей или патриотизма. В этом весь смысл того, что он забывал прошлое. Ему не нужны были воспоминания. Без них он становился более эффективным оперативником. Самым лучшим на свете.  
_Что еще они заставили тебя забыть._  
Он стоял на траве, зажмурившись и сжав кулаки, и старался не думать. Солнце светило, жуки гудели в полную силу. Прохладный ветерок овевал его голую спину, а мокрая трава под ногами казалась даже приятной. Может быть, не стоит сразу надевать ботинки.  
Эта была предательская мысль. Он уже и так сильно поставил под угрозу собственную боеготовность, сняв форму. Но это было необходимо. Ведь запасной формы не было. Так что он действовал разумно.  
Но это не значило, что он не мог из-за этого злиться. Он это не выбирал. Он не виноват, что пришлось нарядиться в эти гражданские тряпки. Это все вина Капитана. Во всем, что тут происходило, виноват Капитан.  
В шортах оказалось намного удобнее, чем в форме. Это злило еще сильнее. Поэтому он взял ножи и отправился упражняться в сад.  
Капитан вышел на крыльцо после того, как Солдат дважды бросил ножи и сходил за ними.  
– Метко бросаешь, – сказал Капитан.  
Солдат буркнул что-то неразборчивое и на этот раз бросил все ножи в дерево, стоящее в два раза дальше. Он не просто метко бросал, его меткость была непревзойденной! Он мог бы всадить нож Капитану в горло даже не поворачиваясь, но Капитана эта возможность, кажется, совершенно не пугала.  
– Отличные шорты, – добавил Капитан, немного подумав. – Любишь клубнику? Есть, я имею в виду.  
Солдат сердито пожал плечами. Откуда ему знать?  
– Ты ее когда-нибудь пробовал?  
Следующий нож Солдат бросил в ствол прямо рядом с головой Капитана, но тот даже не дернулся.  
– В лесу растет черника, – продолжил тот как ни в чем не бывало, – но клубники я не видел. Когда в следующий раз поеду в город, посмотрю в магазине.  
– Иди посиди на хую, – рявкнул в ответ Солдат по-русски.  
– Я бы с радостью, но тут их явно не хватает, – ответил Капитан на том же языке. – По крайней мере таких, на которые можно было бы присесть. Найдешь – дай мне знать, – добавил он весело и удалился в дом.  
Солдат смотрел ему вслед, забыв про нож в руках. Того, кто научил Капитана русскому, надо забить насмерть брюквой. И произношение у него было не таким уж плохим, что делало всю эту ситуацию еще хуже.  
Солдат собрал ножи и отошел подальше от дома, почти в лес. Злость – это хорошо. Злость помогала оставаться в тонусе. Если он перестанет злиться, то начнет думать о всяком... о том, что сбивает его с толку. Его мучили кошмары – еще хуже, чем раньше. Тот первый кошмар с домом-лабиринтом был бессмысленным, никак не связанным с его эмоциями. А новые, странные, отрывочные видения показывали, как Капитан, в одежде, которую никогда не носил, говорил слова, которых Солдат от него никогда не слышал. Капитан вел за собой людей, отдавал приказы, сражался в идиотской трехцветной форме. Капитан гладил его по спине, как любимого кота, как близкого друга.  
Но хуже всего казались сны, где присутствовал он сам. На нем была форма, которой у него никогда не было, он говорил и действовал, шел за Капитаном в бой. Они вместе ели. Он поворачивался к Капитану и говорил...  
Что еще они заставили его забыть.  
В тех снах у него было другое имя.  
И оно стало просачиваться из снов в реальность. Клубника. Он не любил клубнику. Он никогда ее не пробовал. Нет, пробовал. Он знает, какая она на вкус. Он никогда раньше не ел клубнику.  
Солдат собрал ножи, пустил воду в бассейн и хмуро наблюдал, как тот наполняется. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Он будет сидеть в воде, пока весь не сморщится.

* * *

Когда Наташа приехала к ним в следующий раз, то начала раздеваться еще на подъездной дорожке. Она расстегнула рубашку и на ходу начала стаскивать с себя джинсы, неэлегантно прыгая на одной ноге.  
– Помощь нужна? – позвал с крыльца Стив, но получил только скомканной рубашкой в лицо. Наташа содрала с себя ботинки, а когда на ней осталось одно белье, рухнула в бассейн в теплице.  
Она вынырнула секунд через пять и убрала с лица налипшие волосы.  
– Если тебе нужно было смыть с себя какую-то заразу, то садовый шланг подошел бы лучше, – сказал Стив, который продолжал стоять на крыльце, положив локти на перила.  
– В этой машине, – ответила Наташа, яростно тыча мокрым пальцем, – нет кондиционера, а вы живете в адской заднице! Эта влажность убивает.  
– Западная Вирджиния, – улыбнулся Стив, – это настоящий рай.  
– Ха-ха, – сказала Наташа, как будто это не она запихнула его в эту дыру. – А где твой сосед?  
Стив показал пальцем. Над крышей сарая виднелась макушка Cолдата. Приезд Наташи спугнул его из испарителя, поэтому Стив буквально ощущал его недовольство. Он помахал Солдату.  
Наташа тоже помахала.  
– Как у тебя дела? – прокричала она.  
Солдат высунулся, проорал:  
– Он не показывает мне свои кости! – и снова пропал из виду.  
Наташа еще некоторое время смотрела туда, где больше не было Солдата, потом перевела взгляд на Стива.  
Стив с невинным видом разглядывал крышу.  
– Я сказал ему, что из-за сыворотки у меня выросли три новых кости.  
– Да что ты? Какие же?  
– Я предложил ему угадать.  
– Нету у тебя лишних костей, – уверенно заявила Наташа.  
– Конечно, – подтвердил Стив.  
Наташа смотрела на него, сузив глаза, и это означало, что в ближайшем будущем она украдет его последние рентгеновские снимки и займется подсчетом.  
– Хочешь поплавать? – спросил Стив. – Если бассейн тебе мал, то в миле отсюда есть пруд.  
– Конечно, фермер Стив, – согласилась Наташа. Она приподнялась с маньячной улыбкой на лице и вскинула в воздух кулак. – Конечно, мы пойдем купаться на пруд! Но сначала давай побелим забор!  
– Ты плаваешь в тепличном испарителе, – сказал Стив. – Можешь сколько угодно наезжать на меня, но это ты сидишь в труселях в бассейне с дождевой водой у меня на заднем дворе.  
– Не могу поверить, что ты произнес слово «труселя». Это место тебя изменило.  
– Да неужели? – усомнился Стив.  
Солдат снова показался, теперь он следил за ними, выглядывая из-за угла сарая. Наташа снова ему помахала, а потом повернулась к Стиву.  
– У него что, клубнички на... шортах?  
– Ага.  
– А это точно шорты?  
– Не-а.  
– Я смотрю, вы ходили за покупками.  
– Нет. Понятия не имею, где он их взял.  
– Это пугает. – Наташа совсем не выглядела встревоженной.  
– Раз я пока трупов не находил, думаю, у нас все хорошо, – ответил Стив.  
– Я вас слышу! – проорал Солдат.  
– Мы знаем! – прокричала в ответ Наташа. – Как у тебя дела?  
Солдат воспринял это как приглашение подойти поближе. Он выглядел как мокрый кот, который в ярости пытается распушиться.  
– Этот человек, – сказал он, ткнув пальцем в Стива, – мошенник. Никакой он не оперативник. Никакой он не коммандер!  
– Правда? – с интересом спросила Наташа.  
– Он, – голос Солдата дрожал от ярости, – фермер! – Он произнес это так, будто обвинял как минимум в педофилии. – Ты оставила меня у фермера!  
Наташа в ответ расхохоталась так, что повалилась обратно в бассейн, задрав ноги. Солдат дернулся, когда до него долетели брызги.  
– Фермер-Стив! – воскликнула Наташа. – Что же он выращивает? Кирпичи? – Она снова залилась смехом.  
– Конечно, я коммандер, – сказал Стив, но не стал прижимать руку к сердцу, решив, что это будет уже чересчур. – У меня есть пластиковая карточка, на которой так и написано.  
– Стив из Бруклина! – воскликнула Наташа. – Корова в сарай пришла сама. Кур подкинули соседи, потому что пожалели его, а он боится к ним подходить без прихваток-варежек!  
– Это не куры, это террористы, – запротестовал Стив. – Я не веду переговоров с террористами.  
– Каждая из них весит максимум фунтов пять, – сказала Наташа.  
– Ты тоже весишь максимум фунтов пять, – пробормотал Стив.  
Наташа просияла было, а потом вспомнила: она ж не хочет, чтобы окружающие знали, что она испытывает человеческие эмоции. Она села в бассейне.  
– У них мозги размером с грецкий орех, – сказала она. – Возьми и съешь самую злобную на глазах у остальных.  
– Им просто станет завидно, что кусок мяса достался не им, – хмуро ответил Стив. – Они каннибалы, они едят куриные наггетсы!  
Солдат, который следил за этой перепалкой, закипая все сильнее, в итоге взорвался:  
– Фермер! – заорал он, тыча пальцем Стиву в лицо, словно обвинял его в том, что тот приспешник Сатаны. – Здесь ничего нет! Я бесполезен! Зачем ты привезла меня сюда!  
– А ты бы хотел участвовать в операциях? – спросила Наташа таким тоном, словно они продолжали обсуждать кур. – Хотел бы дальше убивать людей?  
– Я... – На лице Солдата отражалась злость, но в голосе ее больше не было. Он явно был не в своей тарелке – без формы, с серебристой рукой, отбрасывающей отблески на худое тело, покрытое шрамами. – Я ценный оперативник.  
– Так и есть. – Стиву стало его жаль. Не сказать, что о прошлом Солдата было легко забыть, но когда он злился на Стива и не понимал, что происходит, то практически ничем не отличался от новичка-агента, которого прислали на стажировку Хилл, Наташа или Сэм. Но Солдат не был интерном из Квантико. Он был как Наташа, а Наташа, оказавшись среди людей, которые не были наемниками, преступниками или пыточных дел мастерами на службе у государства, первые пару лет вела себя как форменная психопатка.  
– Ты хороший человек, – сказал Солдату Стив. – Я рад, что ты здесь. Ты помог мне сделать много того, что я не мог сделать сам. И я никогда не говорил, что я фермер, – добавил он немного погодя.  
Солдат перестал выглядеть потерянным и вернулся на знакомые луга дикой ярости. Стив не принимал это на свой счет, поэтому не собирался менять к нему отношение. И по себе, и по другим он хорошо знал, как травмы мозга влияют на настроение и не дают контролировать эмоции. А кроме того, Наташа выдернула этого парня из знакомой обстановки и засунула к Стиву в эту дыру в жопе мира. Все, что раздражало, пугало и вызывало недоумение, Солдат, конечно же, считает виной Стива.  
– Все хорошо, дружок, – произнес Стив совершенно серьезно. – Если ты чувствуешь себя запертым в четырех стенах, мы можем найти еще какие-нибудь занятия. Можно сходить в поход с палаткой, и, думаю, мы можем немного расчистить сад...  
– Я говорил не об этом!  
– Смотри, – сказала Наташа, когда вылезла из бассейна и достала телефон из кармана брюк, валяющихся на земле. – Открой гугл и почитай последние новости.  
Солдат уставился на нее, тяжело дыша, а потом выхватил из ее рук телефон, прикрыл экран рукой от солнца и начал что-то набирать. Его пальцы сжимали корпус все сильнее и сильнее, пока страница грузилась, ЗG в этих горах работало довольно медленно. А потом его глаза расширились и начали становиться все больше и больше.  
Стив смотрел, как на лице Солдата отражается изумление. Он перевел взгляд на Наташу.  
– Мне тоже нужно прочитать новости? – спросил он.  
Она посмотрела на него в ответ:  
– А ты не читаешь?  
– Нет, – признал Стив. – у нас нет телевизора, а по радио я слушаю только музыку. – К тому же ему популярно объяснили, что если он не будет придерживаться схемы лечения, то может навсегда потерять функциональность плеча и ноги, особенно если из-за его усиленной регенерации они снова срастутся неправильно. Если он не будет отдыхать, то выздоровление продлится гораздо дольше и потребует намного больше ресурсов и времени. Он старался не быть идиотом в этом вопросе.  
– И не читай, – сказала Наташа. – По крайней мере пока.  
– Это правда? – потребовал у нее ответа Солдат. У него дрожал голос. Он не сводил взгляда с экрана. Он перешел на русский. – Это все правда?  
– Да, но дело еще не закончено, – ответила Наташа. Стив посочувствовал парню. Наташа, похоже, спалила дотла тот гулаг, из которого его выкопала, и, вероятно, в новостях это было представлено как террористические атаки. – Хотя у них была широко раскинутая сеть. Мне нужно закончить дела в Вашингтоне. Но через несколько недель мне потребуется твоя помощь, чтобы выкорчевать остатки.  
Солдат не сводил с нее глаз, дрожа всем телом, как собака, взявшая след:  
– Расскажи мне.  
Наташа встретилась с ним взглядом и задумалась, а потом глянула на Стива.  
– Ты дашь нам минутку? – спросила она. – А еще дай, пожалуйста, ручку и бумагу, если есть.  
Стив сходил в дом и взял записную книжку и несколько шариковых ручек. Он умел расшифровывать Наташины просьбы, поэтому кроме всего прочего захватил ключи от машины.  
– Поеду куплю нам барбекю, – сказал он, передавая Наташе блокнот. – Тебе нужно что-то из Волмарта?  
– Нет, ничего, – сказала она. – Но я останусь переночевать, если ты не против.  
– Конечно, не против. – Он чмокнул ее в макушку, чем явно поразил Солдата.  
Дорога до Волмарта занимала сорок минут на машине, так что у них оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы вволю посекретничать. С одной стороны, Стиву хотелось надавить на Наташу и потребовать объяснений, что именно происходит в Вашингтоне, но с другой – он был уверен, что она справляется. А кроме того, он был в отставке.  
Он ждал, что, оставив службу, будет умирать от скуки, но, к его удивлению, скука так и не пришла. В конце концов, он освободился только от бумажной работы. Посмотрев на календарь, Стив понял, что, хотя он не сидит на работе с девяти до пяти (или, скорее с семи до девяти), количество его консультаций и благотворительных мероприятий утроилось, они были вписаны между его занятиями в колледже. У него едва хватало времени на домашние задания по рисунку, и уж точно некогда было сидеть и скучать.  
И он продолжал видеться с Наташей, Сэмом и Марией. Они так и не сменили расписание тренировок в спортзале, а кроме того, постоянно подкидывали ему стажеров. Сэм базировался рядом с Вашингтоном, Наташа, как кошка, бродила где хотела, так что они пересекались постоянно.  
К тому же он пробыл в отставке всего два с половиной месяца, прежде чем ему было велено надеть форму и идти бить морду читаури. Так что кто знает - возможно, уже через пару недель он станет одиноким героем в маске. Он ничего такого не планировал, но иногда Стив удивлял и себя самого.  
Однако его радовало, что больше не нужно читать бесконечные отчеты, подписывать квитанции и сидеть на нескончаемых брифингах, выслушивая доклады о мировых событиях. Все это было важной работой, и кому-то нужно было ее делать. Но Стив перестал был Капитаном Америкой три года назад, а коммандер был слишком важной шишкой, чтобы часто оказывается на передовой. Это случалось, только когда все пошло по пизде, и именно так все и должно было быть. А Стив был создан как раз для полевой работы и точно не собирался идти к бывшему начальству и просить снова нагрузить его бумажками.  
И вот теперь он буквально был в поле. Ха-ха.  
Он вернулся на ферму, когда на землю уже опустились сумерки, а в кустах трещали цикады. Лягушки не отставали от них по части шума, поэтому в кустах словно играл оркестр, который заколдовали и вместо всех инструментов выдали подушки-пердушки.  
Наташа сидела на качелях: она отталкивалась одной ногой от перил и раскачивалась туда-сюда. На ней все еще не было ничего, кроме белья. Конечно, вид Стив оценил, но не мог не думать о занозах от качелей и летающих вокруг москитах.  
– Штаны не хочешь надеть?  
Наташа пошевелила пальцами на ногах.  
– Зачем это?  
– Чтобы не подхватить то, что переносят здешние москиты?  
– Я суперубийца. Меня обкололи всеми известными человечеству вакцинами. Москиты дохнут при контакте со мной.  
– Хорошо. Только не приходи ко мне за таблетками от малярии. – Стив опустил сумки с покупками на сидение рядом с ней. – Потому что у меня их нет. Где наш друг?  
Наташа по запаху нашла сумку с едой и зарылась в нее, разрывая пакеты. Она добыла коробку с барбекю.  
– Где-то тут, – ответила она под шелест пластика. – Обдумывает услышанное.  
Стив подумал и решил, что это наилучший вариант из возможных. Он открыл банку с лимонадом и достал бумажные салфетки.  
– А как твои дела? – задал он еще один вопрос. – Ты случайно не от смертельной угрозы тут прячешься?  
– Да нет, – пробубнила Наташа с набитым ртом. Стив с неодобрительным видом протянул ей вилку. – Мне и правда нужно пока пропасть с радаров, – сказала она, глотая. – Но завтра придется возвращаться. Сэм и Мария остались на посту, пока я проверяю, не умер ли ты в канаве.  
– Так еще не поздно, – ответил Стив. – А вокруг полно отличных канав.  
– Постарайся не поддаться соблазну. – Наташа запихнула в рот кусок свинины размером с кулак.  
Они поели. Стив остался стоять у перил, потому что знал, что если сядет, то у него уйдет много времени, чтобы снова встать на ноги. Он взял бумажную тарелку, положил на нее пюре, кусок мяса и отставил в сторону. Ему удавалось кормить Солдата человеческой едой с переменным успехом. Если он оставлял накрытую тарелку с едой возле сарая, то в сорока процентах случаев еда оказывалась съедена.  
К сожалению, с самими тарелками все обстояло гораздо хуже. Он получал обратно только одну из пяти. Стив вздохнул.  
– Как вам тут живется? – спросила Наташа, читая его мысли, как умела только она. Правда, перепачканный соусом рот делал ее менее загадочной, чем обычно.  
– Нормально, – ответил Стив, прекрасно понимая, что Солдат, скорей всего, бродит неподалеку и слушает их разговор. – Он хороший парень. Очень энергичный. – Наташа ухмыльнулась. – Хотя мне начинает казаться, что ему не нравится, как я готовлю.  
– Почаще бери еду навынос, и он будет ее есть как миленький. – Наташа махнула рукой в сторону коробок с остатками еды.  
Стив рассмеялся и тяжело сел на качели, с стоном вытянув ногу. Наташа отставила свою еду в сторону и пихала Стива в бок, пока не заставила его сесть так, как ей хотелось, а потом прижалась к нему. Раньше, пока она видела в нем еще один рычаг, который можно нажать, чтобы достичь своих целей, она это делала, пытаясь его соблазнить, но теперь он просто чувствовал себя любимой подушкой дикого ягуара.  
Словно подтверждая правильность сравнения, Наташа помяла его бедро, и Стив тихо охнул, ощутив, как прошел спазм мышцы под ее пальцами.  
– Почитай мне сказку, папочка Стив, – произнесла она.  
– Если б только я умел читать, Нат, – вздохнул Стив.  
– Ладно, тогда я расскажу ее тебе, – сказала она, – неграмотная ты деревенщина. Жила-была на свете крохотная паучишка.  
– О нет.  
– И эта паучишка жила и не тужила, была наемницей, работала на очень интересных людей, потому что убила всех хендлеров, которые ее создали, и могла наслаждаться опасной жизнью и игрой с высокими ставками. И хотя она была важной фигурой на поле, которое идеально соответствовало ее уникальному набору умений, она чувствовала, что чего-то в ее жизни не хватает. И она стала встречаться с чуваком из цирка.  
– Встречаться? – повторил Стив, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Это теперь так называется?  
– В общем, циркач был милым, но не мог помочь паучишке с ее личным и профессиональным развитием, поэтому познакомил ее с полным психом, который в то время был главой оперативного отдела Щ.И.Т.а. Так вот, у этого чувака были не все дома, он не отличал жопу от пальца...  
– Ух ты...– пробормотал Стив.  
– ...Но когда он узнал, что она проводит каждую ночь в новом отеле под шестнадцатью разными именами, предложил ей пожить у себя в гостевой комнате. И паучишка подумала, что это круто! Он давал ей доступ! Свободный доступ к одному из руководителей Щ.И.Т.а! К его дому, к его мыслям. Ей даже не пришлось прикладывать усилия! Но потом она осознала, что у совместной жизни есть последствия.  
Стив откинул голову и потер лицо руками.  
– Я кормил тебя завтраками и заставил перестать жрать конские дозы успокоительных. Это разве последствия?  
– Ха!  
– Походы на футбол тоже не считаются.  
– Как я и говорила, – продолжила Наташа, – внезапно паучишка стала участвовать во всем, чем занимался этот сумасшедший: они посещали местный театр самодеятельности и строили скворечники. А еще этот псих заставил ее каждое утро ходить с ним на пробежку, покупал невыносимо дурацкие раскраски, чтобы она могла «проработать свои чувства». – Наташа ненадолго задумалась. – Правда, еще они начали проводить спарринги, чтобы она могла проработать свои чувства. Но он отказывался драться с ней голыми руками, и им нельзя было пользоваться ножами, даже не острыми! Что это за тренировка такая! В общем, – продолжила она, – он был ужасен. Он кормил ее едой, которую сам приготовил, и прикрывал ее на миссиях, и заставил перестать обгрызать ногти до мяса и вырывать себе волосы. Он покупал ей книги, про которые она даже не знала, что хочет прочитать. Он кричал на тех, кто говорил ей гадости. Когда ей нужна была помощь, она ее получала. За так. Совершенно бесплатно.  
Стив ничего не сказал. Саркастические замечания были здесь не к месту.  
– У нее стало больше ресурсов, – продолжила Наташа, – она смогла делать то, чего не могла делать раньше, думать о том, что до этого было для нее под запретом. Она завела друзей, записалась на курсы по рисованию. Завела себе кота. А еще она начала замечать людей, тех, которые раньше для нее не существовали, и проблемы, которые раньше не воспринимались как проблемы. Результаты ее работы стали лучше, она могла положиться на свою команду, а те стали доверять ей, и вместе они могли сделать в десять раз больше, чем она могла в одиночку.  
Стив знал, зачем она рассказывала эту историю и почему именно так, но все равно ему пришлось на несколько секунд закрыть глаза. Она была мастерицей лжи, поэтому могла использовать правду как прививку, как острый нож, придавая ей подходящую форму и подавая ее так, чтобы та могла принести как можно больше пользы.  
– И только этот псих сделал это возможным, – тихо сказала Наташа. – Он помог ей, и она смогла помогать другим.  
Стив, который не доверял в этот момент своему голосу, прижался щекой к ее макушке. Она не стала вырываться.  
– Ты всего добилась сама, – сказал он, когда совладал с голосом. – Ты же это знаешь? Ты справилась сама. Просто тебе нужно было пространство.  
– И ты дал его мне, – ответила Наташа.  
– Не я один, – возразил Стив, потому что в Щ.И.Т. ее привел Клинт, а Мария с Ником приняли и позволили остаться.  
– Ты и еще парочка других, – подтвердила Наташа. – Мало кто согласился бы дать мне шанс – вражеской шпионке с репутацией предательницы и полной психопатки.  
– У всех есть недостатки. – Он обнял ее, а она ткнулась лбом ему в плечо.  
– Именно такое отношение и отличает тебя, Роджерс, от всех остальных, – торжественно сказала Наташа, а потом захохотала и начала отмахиваться, когда он попытался выдать ей щелбан.

* * *

Солдат, сидевший на крыше над крыльцом, слышал, как Вдова и Капитан возятся и смеются. В конце концов они успокоились и зашли в дом. Запах мяса со специями, который витал в воздухе, постепенно исчез на ветру. Ночь с ее обычными звуками накрыла ферму.  
Он опять разблокировал телефон, на экране возникла заставка CNN, и после короткой заминки видео снова включилось на автоплее. Внизу под картинкой шел текст. Взрыв разрушил тюрьму предварительного содержания – глава берлинской полиции был найден мертвым, и документы подтверждают его связь с террористической организацией сторонников превосходства белой расы...  
Он не мог об этом думать. Просто не мог. Это была штаб-квартира. С подземным хранилищем. Он не мог... Это был нервный центр организации, ее сердце.  
Лица людей, которые отдавали ему приказы, появлялись на экране одно за другим, их имена, преступления и даты смерти. Вдова сделала то, что обещала.  
Солдат тянул себя за волосы, пока не стало очень больно, а потом сидел и слушал, как объединенный ансамбль Цикад и Лягушек оглушительно выкладывался на полную, пока не осталось ничего кроме ночи, жары и привычного пылающего уголька ярости где-то глубоко внутри. Он не мог думать обо всем этом, значит, не станет. Ему предстояло сделать привычный ночной обход, а потом попытаться отдохнуть. Утром Капитан снабдит его новыми бесконечными запасами тупизны.

* * *

Наташа уехала утром. Или, по крайней мере, собиралась уехать. Она уже вышла на крыльцо с термосом, полным чая, когда телефоны у нее и у Стива издали звук, способный поднять на ноги даже мертвого.  
Наташа развернулась на месте.  
– В сарае, – сказал Стив, – над стойлом.  
Она сорвалась с места. К тому времени, когда он туда дошел, она уже нашла большой чемодан и спустила его на землю. На старом верстаке она развернула мобильный командный центр, который Старк заставил Стива взять собой в ебеня.  
– Стоило на пять минут уехать, – пробормотала Наташа, вставляя в ухо беспроводной наушник. – Это Вдова, – сказала она, выходя на связь.  
– Роджерс, – произнес Стив, повторяя за ней все действия. Он услышал, как его голос эхом отразился в Наташином наушнике. Экран засветился, показывая командный центр, а потом картинка сменилась, и на экране возникло несколько карт со спутника. – Мы находимся в удаленной локации. На что смотрим?  
– Несколько кораблей скруллов замечены над Квебеком, – произнес голос Марии Хилл. – Они быстро направляются на юг. Учитывая ситуацию в Вашингтоне, у нас не хватает пилотов. Вы можете обеспечить поддержку с воздуха дронами?  
– Фу, скруллы, – практически синхронно произнесли Наташа и Стив. Скруллы были похожи на сифилис: если их поймать достаточно рано и агрессивно атаковать, то они не составят особой проблемы, но их нужно обязательно перехватить, нельзя пускать дело на самотек. Тор пытался объяснить, что, мол, когда читаури открыли портал над Нью-Йорком, они оставили нечто вроде маяка в пространственно-временном континууме. Получилось не слишком понятно, особенно если учесть, что он сам не слишком хорошо разбирался в этом вопросе; но результаты были налицо: сейчас каждый хрен с бугра и Хргл-марсианин прилетали, чтобы потыкать в Нью-Йорк палочкой. В западной части Центрального парка теперь располагалось постоянное представительство Асгарда. В их задачу входил контакт с нейтральными и дружественными делегациями и распознавание враждебных.  
Скруллы совершенно точно относились к последней категории. Это раса пиратов, которым все равно, на кого нападать. Они пользовались способностью менять форму, чтобы проникать в тыл противника и беспрепятственно заниматься грабежом. Если не перехватить их в воздухе, следующие три месяца придется играть в рулетку «кто сегодня будет сдавать анализ крови».  
– Скруллы, – подтвердила Мария. – У нас два пилотируемых самолета и шесть дронов. Вы готовы?  
– Мы их видим, – подтвердил Стив, – Половину ты, половину я? – спросил он Наташу.  
– Бери левый фланг, я возьму правый, – ответила та. Командный центр не был рассчитан на двоих, но они справились. Наташа ногой подтащила поближе скамейку, и они сели на нее перед экраном.  
Это была стремительная, но предсказуемая битва. На их счастье, пиратские банды скруллов редко обменивались информацией, поэтому их вооружение и тактику легко было спрогнозировать. Истребители сбили материнский корабль Стингерами и Предаторами, а дроны были оборудованы специальными лазерами, способными поджарить все обломки, пока те не долетели до земли, чтобы ни один выживший скрулл точно не оказался в Нью-Брансуике или окрестностях. У Стива не было никакого желания повторять эту охоту.  
Поэтому они с Наташей осуществляли операцию по перехвату. Обычно эта работа ложилась на плечи старших операторов дронов. Стив на секунду задумался, что же происходит у Марии и куда делись все операторы. Когда он уехал на ферму, у Марии было четыре специалиста в этой области. Но тут один из скрулльских флаеров устремился к земле, и Стиву пришлось отставить в сторону все посторонние мысли.  
На всю операцию ушло сорок минут. Хилл будет разбираться с последствиями следующие восемь часов, но Стиву, к счастью, не нужно было заниматься ни политическими вопросами, ни зачисткой. Он снял наушники, Наташа скривилась и завозилась, пытаясь выпутать из волос свои. Стив нажал кнопку, чтобы свернуть командный центр, и чуть отодвинулся, глядя на Наташу.  
– Ситуация в Вашингтоне? – спросил он.  
Наташа вздохнула.  
– Ты все еще выздоравливаешь, – прямо ответила она, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что не понимает, о чем он. – Дай мне еще несколько недель. Ты вернешься, и я полностью введу тебя в курс дела, поверь.  
– Помощь нужна?  
Наташа глядела на него несколько секунд, хотя казалось, что она смотрит куда-то внутрь себя.  
– Ты и так мне помогаешь, – сказала она наконец. – Если что-то пойдет не так, совсем не так – ты в любом случае получишь всю информацию после моей смерти.  
– После твоей смерти, – повторил Стив. – Все так серьезно?  
Она улыбнулась, как акула.  
– Если все пойдет так плохо, что меня убьют, я хочу, чтобы ты был предельно зол. А пока ты мое тайное оружие. Так что если ты еще не начал усиленно тренироваться, то тебе пора начать.  
Стив смотрел ей в глаза, она смотрела в ответ, мрачно улыбаясь.  
– Я понял, – сказал он в итоге.

* * *

Наташа все же уехала на грузовике, который выглядел гораздо более побитым жизнью, чем тот, на котором ездил Стив. Он смотрел ей вслед. Солдата он не видел со вчерашнего дня, но покалывание между лопаток означало, что парнишка где-то рядом. Интересно, что тот подумал о переполохе, который они устроили в сарае.  
Но Стив оставил его в покое. После того, что Наташа ему рассказала, Солдату явно нужно было время, чтобы переварить услышанное.  
К середине дня воздух потяжелел и налился водой. На небе весь день собирались тучи, обещая долгую грозу, хотя обычно здешние летние грозы налетали без предупреждения и так же быстро прекращались. Стив весь день провел, выясняя пределы собственной гибкости и ругаясь под нос на свои плечи, шею, позвоночник и колени.  
К вечеру он чувствовал себя так, словно на лицо положили тряпку с хлороформом. Когда начал греметь гром, Стив отложил книгу и побрел на улицу, чтобы убрать под крышу все, что требовало уборки.  
Деревья гнулись на ветру, который только нагонял влажность и не приносил никакого облегчения. Жара ощущалась как мокрое одеяло, которым накрыли всю долину. К радости Стива, делать было особо нечего, Бесси приходила и уходила из сарая, когда хотела, а куры забились в глубину своего логова, потому что настал вечер. Стив поднял окна в машине и в последний раз обошел ферму.  
Он увидел серебряный отблеск на крыше и вздохнул.  
– Спускайся с крыши, дружок, – позвал он. – Будет гроза, и хотя у нас нет громоотвода, у тебя-то рука металлическая.  
Ответом ему стало угрюмое молчание, которое только подчеркивалось потрескиванием флюгера. Стив уже собрался сходить за лестницей, когда услышал негромкий звук, с которым Солдат приземлился с другой стороны дома на бегонии. Он вышел из тени, сверкая глазами из-под челки, и поднялся на крыльцо.  
– Заходи, – сказал Стив, открывая перед ним дверь. – Когда тучи выглядят так, как сейчас, здешний дождь обычно летит параллельно земле.  
Солдат нахмурился, перегнулся через перила и посмотрел на небо, как раз когда начали падать первые капли.  
Одна капля сразу же попала ему в глаз. Он дернулся и зашипел, как кот, и Стив с трудом сумел не засмеяться.  
– Ага, именно так, – сказал он, еле-еле контролируя свой голос. – Только сбоку. Идем, займемся кое-чем веселым.  
Солдат совершенно не был похож на человека, который готов веселиться, но все же последовал за Стивом в дом. Оказавшись внутри, он стал выглядеть гораздо более взвинченным, чем обычно, и постоянно стрелял глазами во все стороны, будто ждал, что в любую минуту на него нападет убийца с топором. Скорей всего, это были естественные последствия вчерашнего дня и сегодняшнего утра.  
Стив хотел предложить сыграть в карты, но не смог вспомнить, есть ли у него колода. В последнее время, если ему хотелось разложить пасьянс, он делал это на смартфоне. Но в таком старом доме обязательно должна найтись колода карт. С другой стороны, Стив подумал, что если начнет искать, то, скорей всего, найдет очередное мышиное гнездо и три новых Библии.  
Раздался раскат грома. Солдат вздрогнул и втянул голову в плечи.  
– Можешь сделать мне одолжение? – спросил Стив, поворачиваясь в сторону комнаты. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне почитал.  
– Что?  
– Мои глаза уже не те, что раньше. – Стив подошел к книжным полкам. Солдат следовал за ним, явно готовый взорваться. Стив не мог не заметить, что, несмотря на нытье, Солдат все же выполнял любую прямую просьбу. Он чувствовал вину за то, что пользуется психологическим программированием, чтобы манипулировать Солдатом, но, с другой стороны, точно знал, что не позволит Солдату бродить под дождем, как борзая, на которую силой надели штаны.  
Парню не хватало развлечений.  
– Мне нужно, чтобы мне почитали, – сказал Стив и снял с полки книгу.  
Солдат смотрел на него, как на дохлую лягушку.  
– Почему.  
– Мои глаза уже не те, что...  
– Почему эту книгу!  
– Это хорошая серия, – мягко пояснил Стив. – Мне интересно, что произойдет дальше. Вот. – Он протянул «Дело о золотом гарпуне» из серии детективов о Трейси Вандер и тряс книгой под носом Солдата, пока тот не взял ее двумя пальцами, будто она была вся в соплях.  
– Я должен это читать?  
– Не должен, – сказал Стив, – но я старый человек и был бы тебе крайне благодарен, если бы ты согласился.  
– Это ты старый? Сколько же тебе, блин, лет? – саркастично спросил Солдат, все еще глядя на обложку.  
– Сто три, – совершенно честно ответил Стив. – Пошли на диван, только помоги мне убрать книги.  
Диван был покрыт книгами. В самом начале Стив разгреб на нем местечко, которое позволяло спать сидя, сложив ноги на стол. Сейчас Солдат не глядя и кое-как пихал книги на полки, но Стив его не винил. Большая часть диванных книг были бесконечными Фолкнерами, Селинджерами и Фроммами, которые шли вместе с домом. Стиву пришлось сложить их на диван, чтобы освободить на полках место для библиотечных книг из Кловер Лик. Он не мог себя заставить чувствовать вину за то, что сложил на пол четвертую копию «Старика и моря».  
– Садись куда-нибудь, – сказал Стив, опускаясь на диван. Он подцепил тростью мумифицированный пуфик и подтащил его поближе. Потом посмотрел на Солдата и нахмурился:  
– Ты же умеешь читать?  
– Да, блядь, конечно умею! – рявкнул Солдат и забился в дальний угол дивана. – Я умею читать на восемнадцати языках!  
– Тут на английском, – сказал Стив, показывая на книжку. – По крайней мере, я так думаю. Мои глаза уже не те, что раньше...  
– Гррргх! – звук, который издал Солдат, был чистой и нефильтрованной яростью. Он рывком раскрыл книгу и уставился на первую страницу. – «Дело происходило седьмого июня. Асфальт был горячим, воздух неподвижным, а Трейси Вандер выпала из окна четвертого этажа…»  
Дикция Солдата напоминала навигатор Сэма, если бы тому нужны были курсы по управлению гневом, но он читал достаточно хорошо и, похоже, ему было не скучно. Через несколько страниц его голос начал меняться, раздражение пропало, когда он увлекся историей. Стив, стараясь не выглядеть слишком самодовольным, закрыл глаза.  
Еще минут через пятнадцать Солдат начал запинаться. Он спохватывался и читал предложение заново, но все равно забегал вперед, читая быстрее, чем мог произнести вслух. Паузы становились все более долгими, пока он совсем не замолчал.  
Стив приоткрыл один глаз. Солдат увлеченно читал, листая страницу за страницей. Он держал книгу в трех дюймах от носа. Стив снова закрыл глаза и приготовился уснуть. Он старательно не улыбался.

* * *

Стив дремал, время от времени просыпаясь. Но каждый раз, открывая глаза, он видел Солдата, сидящего с книгой. В какой-то момент книга оказалась другой. Стив узнал в ней следующий том из серии про Трейси Вандер и на этот раз не стал скрывать улыбку. На войне он часто читал Баки. Вернее, он начинал читать вслух, но Баки от нетерпения перелезал через него, чтобы выхватить из рук книжку и поскорее узнать, что же будет дальше. Похоже, Солдат был из той же породы.  
Стив снова закрыл глаза и устроился поудобнее. Сейчас у него четыре книги из серии про Трейси Вандер, которые он взял в библиотеке, поэтому он хорошо представлял, чем будет заниматься Солдат следующие несколько часов.

* * *

Следующим утром Стив открыл кухонный шкаф и обнаружил, что у них закончилась овсянка. А также масло, бекон, сосиски, сыр и смесь для блинов. И молоко, настоящее пастеризованное молоко, как завещали Бог и FDA [1]. А еще нужно было купить «Гаторейд» и мороженое.  
Солдат нашелся в саду: он сидел на яблоне у дома и грыз яблоко. Когда Стив, хромая, подошел к дереву, Солдат наградил его взглядом, полным подозрения.  
– Ты без книги? – спросил Стив, постучав по стволу.  
– Я дочитал, – буркнул Солдат.  
– Быстро читаешь, – сказал Стив с одобрением. В ответ Солдат шумно зачавкал яблоком. Стив очень надеялся, что есть их уже можно. Это же от неспелых яблок случается понос? Или от сырого лука? Стив не знал, пользуется ли Солдат туалетом внутри дома, но сделал себе ментальную зарубку купить побольше туалетной бумаги.  
– Хочешь поехать со мной в город? – спросил он вслух. Может, ему удастся нежно подвести парнишку к идее туалета в доме, если он заставит его самостоятельно выбрать туалетную бумагу? В магазине ее всего-то двадцать семь сортов. Это упражнение на укрепление характера.  
Солдат сузил глаза.  
– Зачем это.  
– Продукты на деревьях не растут, дружок. Еще нам нужен пропан. – Стив кивнул на пикап. – А кроме того, я должен вернуть книги в библиотеку. И взять новые.  
Этот довод подействовал. Солдат привычно изобразил на лице угрюмое недовольство, но спрыгнул с дерева и направился к машине.  
– Эй, постой, – сказал Стив, хромая позади, – мы не можем поехать прямо так. Нужно замаскироваться.  
– Замаскироваться, – повторил Солдат.  
– Нельзя ехать в город в таком виде, – пояснил Стив. – Люди подумают, что это военное вторжение. Подожди, я принесу тебе одежду.  
Стив сходил на второй этаж и принес оттуда какую-то одежду под мышкой. Солдат неуверенно мялся у входа в сарай, с подозрением на него глядя.  
– Это должно быть впору, – сказал Стив, выкладывая на скамейку штаны и рубашку. – Ботинки можешь оставить свои, они подойдут.  
Солдат был худощавым, невысоким и покрытым шрамами с ног до головы. Он смотрел на джинсы и рубашку так, будто они оскорбили его лично. Стив мысленно добавил к списку продуктов варенье и арахисовое масло и решил, что они заедут в кондитерскую по пути. А перед кондитерской есть киоск, в котором продают свежие фрукты – может, у Гарри на этой неделе есть клубника.  
Стив не сразу заметил, что кое-чего не хватает.  
– Постой, – спохватился он, глядя на Солдата, который сбросил форму и всунул одну ногу в штанину джинсов. – А где твои трусы?  
– Какие еще трусы, – рявкнул Солдат.  
– Ох, дружочек, – сказал Стив. – Ничего, купим. Идем.  
Солдат рывком натянул штаны и наградил его таким злобным взглядом, как будто Стив придумал трусы специально ему назло. Когда Солдат направился к машине, Стив снова его остановил:  
– Надень еще и это. – Он вручил Солдату бейсболку. Вторую натянул на голову себе. – Необходимый для маскировки предмет.  
Солдат посмотрел на кепку с возмущением, но все-таки выхватил ее из рук Стива и надел. Рубашка и джинсы Стива висели на нем мешком. А кепка, длинные волосы и недовольное выражение лица делали его похожим на всех тех подростков, которые околачиваются возле ближайшей заправки – если бы не щетина и шрамы, он вписался бы к ним как родной.  
Машина, которой его наградила Наташа, выглядела так, будто ее угнали со свалки, но она ездила, а больше от нее ничего и не требовалось. Первым делом они остановились у кондитерской. Стиву хотелось есть, а оставить продукты в машине и уйти по делам – ошибка, которую люди совершают только раз в жизни. У Солдата было два агрегатных состояния: он либо злился, либо дулся, но Стив был уверен, что тот тоже голоден. Чизкейки в кондитерской «Шарлин» были размером с колесо машины, и в случае потопа ими можно было затыкать дыры в дамбе.  
Когда они вошли, Шарлин собственной персоной стояла за прилавком, но в этом не было ничего необычного, если учесть, что весь персонал кондитерской состоял из нее самой, ее мужа, дочери и кассирши Мейбл, которой было под восемьдесят.  
– Роджер! – воскликнула Шарлин.  
– Привет, Шарлин, – ответил Стив и, предвидя реакцию Солдата, встал у него за спиной, чтобы не дать ему сбежать.  
– Роджер? – прошипел Солдат, втянув голову в плечи и оглядывая кафе.  
– Мы же под прикрытием, не забывай. Иди, займи нам столик.  
Шарлин с задумчивым видом следила за тем, как Солдат устраивается за угловым столиком, который находился на максимальном расстоянии от окна, но, по ее мнению, Стив был Приличным Человеком, поэтому она не стала возражать.  
– Кто твой друг? – спросила она.  
– Это Джимми, – ответил Стив, выбрав имя наобум. – Он поживет у пока у меня. Он... – Стив оглянулся на Солдата, который сидел сгорбившись и прожигал взглядом держатель для салфеток, – был нездоров.  
– Твой племянник? – догадалась Шарлин, и Стив кивнул в ответ, изобразив на лице удивление.– Мы понимаем, – произнесла она с глубоким сочувствием. – Так тяжело, когда это касается кого-то в семье.  
– Ему уже гораздо лучше, – сказал Стив, потому что ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы кто-то явился к ним на порог с запеканкой и получил ножом в глаз. К ним было не так просто добраться, но у Шарлин была двадцатилетняя дочь, которую, как призовую кобылу, демонстрировали Стиву каждый раз, когда он появлялся в городе. И хотя Стейси он интересовал в той же мере, как она его, то есть абсолютно никак, ее мать приходилось принимать во внимание.  
– Уверена, что так и есть, – согласилась Шарлин. – Что сегодня будете брать?  
Стив заказал по куску каждого чизкейка на витрине и получил два стакана холодного чая за счет заведения.  
– Хорошенько заботься о нем, – сказала Шарлин, пока Мейбл пробивала его покупку на кассе.  
– Сделаю все от меня зависящее, мэм, – ответил Стив, взял поднос с едой и пошел к их столику. Он слышал, как Шарлин бормотала «так печально» и «вот что наркотики делают с молодежью», и улыбался.  
Солдат устремил на него ядовитый взгляд, который был бы намного более эффектным, если бы на бейсболке у него не было написано, что он «ПОБЕДИТЕЛЬ КОНКУРСА БЕККИ-ЭНН ПО ПОЕДАНИЮ ПИРОГОВ И ПУДИНГОВ – 1999».  
– Ты рассказал им про меня, – обвиняюще произнес Солдат.  
– Они решили, что ты мой племянник-наркоман, которого отправили к дяде, бывшему военному, чтобы я наставил тебя на путь истинный, – ответил ему Стив. – Так что не переживай.  
Солдат перевел горящий взгляд со Стива на чизкейк:  
– А это что такое.  
– Лимонный чизкейк. Попробуй.  
Солдат попробовал. Потом попробовал еще раз и продолжил пробовать, пока не осталась одна корочка, которую он отказался есть, кажется, просто из принципа.  
– Вкусно, да? – Стив подвинул к нему ему следующую тарелку.  
Солдат выглядел так, будто его оскорблял и этот новый кусок пирога, и идея, что им придется поделиться.  
– Это шоколадный с арахисовым маслом, – подсказал ему Стив. – Я его люблю больше всех остальных. Вкуснятина. – В ответ Солдат скорчил гримасу, а Стив пожал плечами. – Если ты не хочешь, съем сам.  
Стив следил за тем, как в Солдате боролись желание категорически отвергнуть все, что предлагает Стив, как полнейшую гадость, и желание насолить ему, отобрав то, что он любит. В конце концов шоколад победил. Солдат схватил вилку и воткнул ее прямо в конфету с арахисовым маслом, которая украшала торт.  
Стив, который искал способы накормить Солдата, ничего не сказал, он взял вилку и начал есть чизкейк с малиной.  
Они молча жевали, а Шарлин, само собой, каждые двадцать минут отправляла Стейси спросить, не нужно ли им чего, предлагая чай, молоко или кофе. Солдат бросал на нее взгляды бешеной чайки, которые она возвращала с процентами. Он трижды менял местами их стаканы с чаем. Сначала Стив думал, что это паранойя и тот боится, что его отравят, но потом понял, что Солдат просто желал владеть стаканом, в котором оставалось больше чая.

* * *

– А теперь что, – сказал Солдат, и его обычный тон несколько смягчился благодаря чизкейку.  
– А теперь пойдем в библиотеку, – ответил Стив.  
И они отправились в библиотеку.  
– Можешь взять сколько угодно книг, но через две недели нам нужно будет их сдать или продлить, – предупредил его Стив. – Некоторые нельзя продлить, если на них очередь, но тогда библиотекарь нас предупредит.  
Стив попытался посмотреть на часы, вспомнил, что не носит их с тех пор, как оказался в больнице, и схватился за телефон.  
– Встречаемся здесь через тридцать минут, – сказал он и показал Солдату время. – А потом вместе их запишем.  
Тридцать минут спустя Солдат набрал столько книг, что ему пришлось придерживать стопку подбородком. Стив с удовлетворением заметил, что у него в стопке были все книги из серии про Трейси Вандер, имеющиеся в городской библиотеке Кловер Лик. Стопка самого Стива была гораздо более скромной, но вместе у них набралось тридцать три книги. Лу-Энн, библиотекарь, – она единственная здесь знала настоящее имя Стива, и то только потому, что ее старшая сестра была одной из девушек в кордебалете Кэпа, – помахала им, когда они направлялись к выходу.  
– Ну, а теперь куда, – потребовал у него ответа Солдат, когда стало очевидно, что они едут не домой.  
– Я же говорил – покупать тебе трусы, – весело сказал Стив, пока парковался на стоянке перед магазином.  
Солдат, который тащился за ним по направлению к Волмарту, больше не кипел от злости, а явно просто мечтал вернуться домой и с головой зарыться в книги. Стив хотел было поспешить, но потом передумал. В некоторых вопросах нельзя торопиться.  
Когда они оказались внутри, Солдат заморгал и перебрался на полтора метра ближе к Стиву, чем обычно. Он оглядывался по сторонам с таким видом, будто ожидал, что местные мамаши с детьми могут напасть на него в любую минуту. Может, все-таки придется поторопиться.  
– Итак, твое задание. – Стив потащил его вглубь магазина. – Ты должен выбрать десять трусов. Те, что идут в больших пачках, не считаются, ты можешь брать только те, что продаются по отдельности. – Это белье было выше качеством. По крайней мере настолько, насколько это возможно в Волмарте. Стив некоторое время прожил у Сэма и, видимо, перенял у него больше, чем думал, если сейчас размышлял о трусах. С другой стороны, Солдат заслуживал приличного белья. Любой человек этого заслуживал. Натертая задница – это вам не жук начхал.  
– Трусы, – повторил Солдат, не сводя взгляда с продавца, который сканировал товары со скоростью и энтузиазмом коалы, страдающей артритом.  
– Ага, – подтвердил Стив, направляясь в отдел одежды. – Трусы, а также все остальное. Если думаешь, я не заметил, что у тебя всего одна пара носков, то подумай еще раз.  
– О чем подумать. – Солдат хмуро тащился за ним, как сердитый буксир за огромным круизным лайнером.  
– Что?  
– О чем я должен подумать.  
– А, это просто фигура речи, хотя в данном случае подумай о том, какие именно носки ты выберешь. Вот, смотри, носки. Выбирай.  
Солдат наградил его ядовитым взглядом и двумя пальцами снял с крючка пачку носков.  
– Отлично! – воскликнул Стив. – Идем за тележкой.  
Солдат пытался изображать, что он делает покупки под дулом пистолета, но не смог удержаться и не высказать свое мнение. Стив предлагал ему самые уродливые вещи, пряча улыбку.  
– Может, эти? – спросил он, протягивая ему брифы с камуфляжным принтом, которые выглядели так, словно их хозяин не добежал до туалета.  
– Нет, – прорычал Солдат и выхватил их из рук Стива.  
– Нет? Тогда эти? – Стив протянул ему трусы, у которых спереди была картинка с разинувшим клюв орлом.  
– Хватит мне помогать. – Солдат вырвал из рук Стива все вещи и запихал их на полку.  
– Не буду, если ты сам выберешь десять штук, – с довольным видом произнес Стив.  
Солдат обеими руками схватил несколько трусов из корзины с уцененными товарами и швырнул их в тележку.  
– А они твоего размера? – невинно поинтересовался Стив.  
– Какая разница!  
– Если они будут слишком большими, то просто спадут с тебя. Ты сам не захочешь без конца подтягивать свои труселя. У меня один раз порвалась резинка на трусах, так я...  
– Ладно! Ладно! – Солдат отнес все обратно в корзину и начал выдергивать из нее по паре трусов, как чайка, достающая картошку фри из забытого на пляже кулька. Стив сумел удержаться и не начал насвистывать себе под нос, вместо этого положив в корзину несколько упаковок носков для себя.  
Дальше на очереди была одежда. Они подошли к клетчатым рубашкам. Стив взял парочку тех, что, по его мнению, подходили Солдату по размеру, и протянул ему. Солдат начал возмущаться, что у него не S, и потребовал себе размер L. Стив предложил в качестве компромисса M, тогда Солдат сорвал с вешалки XL и натянул ее поверх своей рубашки.  
Стало очевидно, что его размер S.  
Стив сумел не высказать крутящееся на языке «Так ты предпочитаешь XL?» и «На тебе это смотрится как клетчатый чехол для танка».  
– Тебе в этом удобно, дружочек? – спросил он вместо этого.  
– Да.  
– Как скажешь, сладкий, – ласково сказал Стив. Когда он повернулся, чтобы повесить обратно рубашки размеров M и S, то увидел неподалеку мужика в кепке, который смотрел на него с откровенной неприязнью. Стив встретился с ним взглядом и подмигнул. Мужик повернулся спиной, всем своим существом демонстрируя отвращение.  
Когда-то давно это могло Стива обидеть или даже испугать. Но сейчас многие вещи перестали иметь значение. И теперь негодование какого-то узколобого хрена с горы вообще ничего для него не значило. Как будто ему было чего стыдиться. Первые пять лет после разморозки Стив постоянно чувствовал стыд. Одежда, или скорее почти полное ее отсутствие, сленг, то, что к нему постоянно подкатывали везде, даже в очереди за булочками, невероятно назойливые доктора, желающие обсудить Очень Важные Вопросы, телешоу, в которых люди делали невообразимые вещи прямо в эфире, а кроме всего прочего у каждого в кармане теперь лежал телефон с камерой и была возможность общаться со всем миром. Одновременно. Что, конечно же, было хорошо. Гораздо сложнее оказывалось спрятать творяющуюся в мире несправедливость. С другой стороны, у людей не осталось личного пространства, теперь вся жизнь происходила на виду у всего мира.  
А потом случился конфуз со стояком Обамы в твиттере. Миссис Мишель была ужасно добра и объяснила ему про языковой сдвиг и коллоквиализмы двадцать первого века [2]. Но Тони до сих пор называл это «Обстояк» и половина интернета вместе с ним. И после того как он опростоволосился перед первой леди США, что еще могло вогнать его в краску? Какой прок был от стыда сейчас, в двадцать первом веке, в этой глуши?  
А кроме того, его изрядно достали люди, которые требовали у него ответа, почему он ходит один на все мероприятия, обеды и торжества, поэтому он спросил Пегги, не согласится ли она составить ему компанию на приеме в честь пожарных. И она согласилась. На ней было блестящее, изящно задрапированное платье, в котором она выглядела как греческая царица. А кроме того, двое ее внуков украсили колеса ее инвалидного кресла светящейся гирляндой, поэтому когда они оказались на красной дорожке, то все камеры были направлены на них.  
После этого она сопровождала его практически на каждом мероприятии. На ней всегда были роскошные платья: бархатные, шелковые, с вышивкой, с павлиньими перьями и прочими излишествами. Они садились в углу у бара и болтали весь вечер напролет, как подростки. У них было четыре года и десять месяцев, чтобы играть в парке в джин рамми и вести себя на публичных мероприятиях как старые эксцентричные люди. Это больше, чем дается многим другим.  
После похорон, а для Стива вся его новая жизнь стала делиться на до и после, и это было после, Наташа взяла на себя роль его компаньонки. Она очень любила носить интересную маскировку, которую не наденешь в поле, поэтому пресса просто сходила с ума – им казалось, что Стив каждый раз выводил в свет новую женщину. По мнению Стива, такая репутация никого не красила, но ему было плевать. Он бы и Баки вывел в свет, если Баки тогда не шутил.  
И если бы он остался жив, конечно.  
Такие размышления всегда обрывались в этом месте. Сейчас Стив научился не погружаться в хандру с головой, поэтому вернулся к своим рубашкам. Солдат с подозрением следил за ним. Вероятно, Стив слишком тщательно развешивал одежду обратно на вешалки.  
– Ты выбрал рубашки, дружок? – спросил Стив. – Отлично, теперь пошли за джинсами.  
К вопросу выбора штанов Солдат подошел со всей серьезностью, когда увидел псевдо-военные штаны и штаны карго с кучей карманов. Он выбрал три пары черных карго-штанов с молниями и пуговицами и даже не стал протестовать, когда Стив взял несколько серых и черных футболок размера S и повел его в примерочную.  
В магазине было всего несколько примерочных кабинок. Все вокруг было залито ярким флуоресцентным светом, лампы слегка помаргивали, заставляя думать о доме с привидениями. Стив открыл дверцу в одну из кабинок, а сам опустился на скамейку рядом. Солдат промаршировал внутрь, пока Стив пытался поудобнее устроиться на скамейке, со стоном вытянув вперед ногу. Последнее время он остро ощущал штифты в колене и лодыжке, и скоро от них будет больше вреда, чем пользы. Но доктор Чо считала, что до того, как их можно будет безопасно извлечь, оставался месяц. Она достаточно занималась ранами Стива, поэтому он доверял ее мнению.  
Стив выудил из кармана телефон и запустил игру, в которой нужно было собирать цвета по три. Он уже прошел все уровни и сейчас проходил заново, но это все равно увлекало. Только через целых семь минут он понял, что в кабинке стояла полная тишина, не доносилось даже шелеста одежды.  
– Как у тебя дела? – спросил он, постучав в дверь. – Эй?  
Ответа не последовало. Стив со скрипом наклонился и заглянул под дверь. Он увидел ноги Солдата в тяжелых ботинках и джинсах, взятых взаймы. Надо будет купить парню кроссовки.  
– У тебя что, заела молния?  
Ответа не последовало. Солдат даже не пошевелился. Стив встал, поудобнее перехватил трость и размял плечи.  
– Я вхожу, приятель, – сказал он и открыл дверь.  
Солдат оказался на месте и с ним вроде бы все было в порядке, но он невидяще смотрел в одну точку. Его рубашка и кепка лежали на скамейке, он застыл, не надев до конца новую рубашку. Мигающая панель располагалась прямо над зеркалом, и Солдат отвернулся, вжав голову в живое плечо. Он дрожал, будто ждал, что его сейчас будут бить.  
– Дружочек, – сказал Стив и выругался про себя, – ты со мной?  
Нет ответа. Стив еще раз обругал себя и рискнул дотронуться до его локтя. Тот был холодным и влажным на ощупь. Стив решился оставить трость и подойти поближе. Он осторожно обнял Солдата, прижав его лицо к своей груди.  
Солдат не сопротивлялся. Он, кажется, вообще не замечал, что происходит. Стив положил ладонь ему на затылок и развернул их обоих от зеркала. Солдату теперь не было видно ничего, кроме ключицы Стива, который понадеялся, что это поможет.  
Другой рукой Стив осторожно проверил его пульс. Биение оказалось намного быстрее, чем должно быть, и дышал Солдат тоже слишком часто. Стив вздохнул, погладил его между лопаток и начал вполголоса рассказывать, как его накрыло, когда он впервые зашел в огромный супермаркет, и как Сэму пришлось утешать его в отделе йогуртов, и что Волмарт, похоже, на многих так влияет.  
Примерно на седьмой минуте своей речи он заметил признаки жизни. Это было хорошо. Стиву однажды пришлось сидеть с Наташей в туалете спортзала почти два часа, прежде чем она немного пришла в себя. Стив подумал, что было бы проще всего привести Солдата в чувство, уложив его в бассейне теплицы и выдав несколько мороженых, но сначала нужно было просто увести его из Волмарта.  
По внешнему виду Солдата было совершенно ясно, что тот не в себе, но он все же механически кивнул.  
– Давай я уведу тебя отсюда, – предложил Стив. Еще один медленный кивок. – Окей, – сказал Стив. – Выходи на улицу и жди меня возле машины. Ты меня понимаешь? – Кивок. – Что ты должен сделать?  
В глазах Солдата появилось искра понимания.  
– Идти прямо на улицу. – Он с трудом сглотнул, бросил взгляд вокруг и снова уткнулся носом Стиву в грудь. – И ждать в машине.  
– Хорошо. Именно так. – Стив снова погладил его по спине. – Я отведу тебя к выходу. А потом вернусь, чтобы заплатить за наши покупки. После этого я сразу же приду к тебе, и мы отправимся домой. Хорошо? Ты меня понял?  
– Понял.  
– Отлично. Вот тебе ключи. Надевай свою одежду.  
Стив выпутал его из новой рубашки, не выпуская из рук. Потом он помог Солдату всунуть руки в рукава и застегнуть пуговицы, а тот позволил это сделать. Он стоял, глядя в пол. Стив спросил:  
– Я не рассказывал тебе про случай, когда заехал на мотоцикле прямо в болото с крокодилами? Я ехал через Эверглейдс [3], когда...  
Так они и добрались до выхода. Солдат деревянно шагал рядом со Стивом, и только когда они вышли на парковку и их обдало горячим влажным воздухом, он заморгал и немного взбодрился.  
– Ну вот, – сказал Стив. – Ключи у тебя?  
Солдат посмотрел на него так, словно Стив заговорил на марсианском, поэтому Стиву пришлось достать их из кармана Солдата, вложить в его правую руку и сжать пальцы.  
– Иди сядь в машину и жди меня, – сказал Стив. – Я вернусь через десять минут. Заплачу за наши покупки, и мы поедем домой. Ты меня понимаешь?  
– Понимаю, – хрипло отозвался Солдат без своего обычного яда в голосе и направился к парковке. Но он, кажется, не очень понимал, что делать дальше. Стив решил не пускать все на самотек и снова взял его за локоть.  
Когда они подошли к пикапу, Стив решил, что солнышко и свежий ветер прямиком из сауны хорошо действуют на тело и душу, поэтому забрал у парнишки ключи, откинул заднюю стенку кузова и усадил Солдата туда.  
– Отдохни, – сказал он, открывая дверцу кабины и опуская стекла. – Если станет слишком жарко, пересядь внутрь. Вот тебе ключи. Я вернусь через десять минут. Слышишь? Ты меня понимаешь?  
– Понимаю, – повторил Солдат. И хотя он выглядел таким же живым и расслабленным, как пластиковый Хеллоуинский скелет, но все же взял ключи и теперь сидел, моргая и глазея по сторонам, а не внутрь себя. Стив посчитал это победой.  
Он быстро похромал обратно в магазин, сгреб в тележку все, что они оставили в примерочной, и направился к кассам, где и застрял. Перед ним в очереди стояло как минимум двадцать человек, а открыта была всего одна касса. Ебаный Волмарт. Стив еле-еле дождался, пока подойдет его очередь, расплатился и наконец смог уйти из магазина. Он опаздывал уже на шесть минут.  
На первый взгляд казалось, что все в порядке, на парковке ничего не горело, поэтому Стив немного успокоился. Но стоянка больше не пустовала – он услышал мужские голоса. Кто-то говорил тоном, которым обычно общаются Молодые Долбоебы. Стив подошел ближе и увидел их: двое в обычных для этих мест бейсболках, джинсах и футболках. Они шли от Солдата и его машины в сторону магазина. Стив услышал какое-то невнятно сказанное слово, за которым последовал громкий смех, а через секунду Солдат выпрыгнул из кузова и метнулся в сторону гражданских, как ракета с системой самонаведения.  
Стив бросил пакеты и пересек парковку в семь шагов, адреналин заставил его забыть о хромоте, а трость он не выронил только потому, что она висела у него на запястье. Он не столько перехватил Солдата, сколько оказался на его пути, и тот врезался в него, как пушечное ядро. Если бы Солдат весил хотя бы на пятнадцать фунтов больше, то сбил бы его с ног.  
Это было все равно что пытаться удержать стопятидесятифунтовую барракуду.  
– Тихо, тихо! – сказал Стив, когда Солдату почти удалось бросить его через плечо. – Что случилось? Что такое?  
– Я их прикончу! – Куда только делось его полуобморочное состояние! Он бился в руках Стива как бешеный опоссум.  
– Что случилось? – повторил Стив, пытаясь схватить Солдата поудобнее. – Что они сделали?  
– Он назвал меня «буч»!  
– Как? – не понял Стив.  
– Меня зовут не так!  
– Не так, – согласился Стив. Он удерживал Солдата на вытянутых руках, но у того на лице была написана такая решимость, что Стив понимал: долго не удержит.  
– Что такое «буч»?  
Этот вопрос ненадолго привел Стива в замешательство.  
– Они смеялись!  
– Так, – Стив принял решение, – вернись в машину.  
– Я их прикончу! – рявкнул Солдат, удваивая усилия.  
– Нет. – Стив схватил Солдата за плечи и попытался заставить пятиться к пикапу. – Садись в машину.  
– Что?  
– Я сказал, возвращайся в машину.  
– Нет!  
– Солдат! – Стив положил ладонь ему на щеку и развернул к себе. Пришлось склониться, чтобы заглянуть Солдату в глаза. Серые, того самого цвета, о котором Стиву так больно было думать. Но сейчас это не важно. – Они уже возле магазина, там везде камеры, а продавцы и покупатели могут увидеть тебя через стеклянные двери. Пойдешь туда – тебя заметят или попадешь на камеру. Ты меня понимаешь? Сядь!  
– Нет!  
– Я приведу их к тебе.  
Это предложение так удивило Солдата, что он перестал вырываться. Стив осторожно усадил его обратно в кузов.  
– Жди здесь, – сказал он, перехватил трость и, хромая, обошел машину.  
Парни смотрели в их сторону и, как только поняли, что Стив направляется прямо к ним, начали спорить. Один из них явно хотел зайти в магазин, а второй раздувался как индюк. Стив приналег на трость и начал нарочито хромать.  
Индюк явно победил.  
– Чего тебе надо? – воскликнул он, когда Стив приблизился.  
– Это зависит от того, пойдешь ли ты со мной, чтобы извиниться, – ответил Стив.  
Они не сразу нашлись, что ответить.  
– Да нифига! Ты, что ли, тоже пидор? – заорал Индюк.  
Стив вздохнул.  
– Если использовать доступный тебе лексикон, то, наверное, да, – ответил он. И пока они пытались понять, что именно он сказал, Стив подсек ноги Индюка тростью и схватил Труса за загривок.  
Индюк заорал и попробовал его достать, но Стив крутанул его и заломил ему руку за спину. Потом перехватил Труса так, чтобы тот ничего не смог сделать, и потащил обоих к машине.  
На полпути они наконец начали сопротивляться, поэтому пришлось усилить хватку и оторвать их обоих от земли. Трус обвис как котенок, а Индюк вякнул: «Что за еб твою мать?», когда Стив подтащил их к машине.  
Солдат наблюдал за этим представлением, разинув рот. Стив развернул обоих антагонистов так, чтобы они оказались к Солдату лицом.  
– Извиняйтесь, – велел он.  
До них так и не дошло. Индюк удвоил попытки вывернуться, хватаясь за плечо Стива и даже пытаясь царапаться.  
– Что за хуйня! Это нападение! Пусти меня!  
– Я так и сделаю, – сказал Стив. Солдат все еще выглядел угрюмо. И это было мило. Стив ему подмигнул. – Как только ты извинишься.  
– Иди нахуй!  
– Я могу так целый день, – ласково произнес Стив. Держать их обоих не составляло труда – за последние несколько недель плечо практически зажило. Пора было снова поднимать тяжести. – Извиняйся.  
– Да я, блядь, копов вызову, ебаный ты педик....  
– Энди! Да, блядь, извинись ты уже, чтобы мы, блядь, могли уйти! – завопил Трус. – Давай уже! Извиняйся!  
– Да нихуя! – проорал Наглый Энди, отказываясь признать, что его кроссовки на полметра не достают до земли. – Что он, блядь, сделает? Он просто стоит столбом! Пусть пиздует нахуй!  
– Ты прав, это как-то несолидно, – согласился Стив. – Солдат, помоги снять с них штаны.  
Самоубийца Энди взревел и начал пинаться, как осел, но замер, как только Солдат поднялся и вытащил нож. Этот нож не был одним из тех, что Стив купил ему в рыбацком магазине. Лезвие ножа было черным, и даже при беглом взгляде становилось ясно, что это оружие.  
А вот теперь Стиву нужно было быть предельно осторожным. Потому что Солдат нестабилен, а двое гражданских, которых он держал за шкирку, не заслуживали, чтобы от них отрезали куски просто потому, что они идиоты.  
К счастью, Солдат не попытался никого зарезать.  
– Не нужны мне ваши штаны, – угрожающе заявил он. – Гоните сюда бумажники.  
– Эй, мы не будем их грабить просто потому, что они идиоты, – сказал Стив. – Это некрасиво. И зачем тебе деньги? Ты знаешь, где лежит мой бумажник. И вся наличка, которая есть дома.  
– Не нужны мне их деньги, – возмутился Солдат. – Я заберу их документы, узнаю имена, – он перевел взгляд на парочку придурков и прокрутил нож в пальцах, – узнаю, где они живут.  
Суицидальный Энди и его друг с инстинктом самосохранения попытались изобразить черепах и спрятаться внутрь своих рубашек, при этом не совершая никаких явных движений. Может, Солдат и носил одежду на четыре размера больше, чем надо, а еще кепку чемпиона по поеданию пирогов, но в том, как он держал нож, не было ничего смешного.  
– Вот поэтому не стоит обзывать незнакомых людей на парковке, – сказал Стив. – Можно нарваться на нас. Давайте, извиняйтесь, пока мы не решили вас все же проучить.  
– Простите! – воскликнул Трус.  
Индюк-Энди отстал от него совсем ненамного.  
– Хорошо, – одобрил Стив и тряхнул обоих. – И больше не называйте людей «буч».  
Потом он отпустил их и сразу же встал между ними и Солдатом, просто на всякий случай.  
Тот ринулся вперед и мячиком отскочил, ударившись Стиву в грудь. Попытка была несерьезной, но двое идиотов рванули прочь. Стив не думал, что Солдат и на этот раз попытается их догнать, но на всякий случай обхватил его одной рукой за талию и прижал к себе.  
Солдат тут же укусил его за плечо – наверное, просто от неожиданности, потому что сразу же разжал зубы и начал вырываться из хватки Стива, как кот, которого макнули в ванну. Стив, ухмыляясь, понес его к пассажирской двери.  
– Я купил тебе трусы, – сообщил он, пока Солдат отплевывался, пытаясь избавиться от невыносимого, ужасного, мерзкого вкуса Стивовой футболки.  
– Отпусти меня!  
– С радостью, – сказал Стив, сгружая его на сидение и тут же вываливая ему на руки кучу библиотечных книг, чтобы не дать снова вскочить. Не обращая внимания на возмущение Солдата, он захлопнул пассажирскую дверь, сел в машину и сразу же тронулся, не дожидаясь новых контактов с местной фауной.  
Всю дорогу до дома Солдат не сводил со Стива возмущенного взгляда, словно хотел проделать в нем дыру. Стив решил его больше не игнорировать. Как только он взглянул на Солдата, тот рявкнул:  
– Я бы сам справился!  
– Конечно, – сказал Стив, – но мы не убиваем людей на парковке перед магазином за то, что они идиоты. Потому что иначе очень скоро люди закончатся.  
– Они козлы, – с чувством произнес Солдат.  
– Конечно, – ответил Стив. – Но они свое получили, или ты со мной не согласен?  
– Нет, – упрямо заявил Солдат.  
Видимо пришло время для Разговора.  
– Ладно, что ты хочешь сделать? – спросил Стив. – Мы можем их найти – поспрашиваем, узнаем их имена и адреса. А потом подкрадемся под покровом ночи и перережем глотки? Тогда они точно больше никого не смогут обозвать. Они больше ничего не сделают, правда? Но зачем останавливаться на этом? В тридцати милях отсюда находится тюрьма. Я точно знаю, что там сидит мужик, который напился, а потом сбил машиной маленькую девочку. Ей было всего три. Это ведь хуже, чем оскорбления? Давай и его прикончим. А раз мы уже в тюрьме, то там все совершили что-то плохое. Мы же не можем позволить им избежать...  
– Хватит, – сказал Солдат, – остановись, мать твою.  
– Так ты не хочешь убивать их?  
– Нет.  
– Ладно, – миролюбиво согласился Стив. – Я тоже.  
Остаток пути Солдат просидел сгорбившись и уставившись в окно. Как только они остановились перед домом, он схватил свою стопку книжек и направился к сараю. Но Стив остановил его, положив руку на плечо.  
– Эти книги нужно хранить на полке в доме, – сказал он. – Они не наши. Нельзя держать их там, где они могут намокнуть или стать добычей животных.  
Солдат недовольно скривился, но направился к дому.  
– Дверь всегда открыта, – напомнил Стив. – Ты можешь читать где хочешь, просто храни их на книжной полке.  
Солдат не попытался уйти от прикосновения, но его плечо было напряженным и твердым, как камень. Стив убрал руку. Солдат немедленно, не оглядываясь, пошел к дому.  
Стив задумчиво смотрел ему вслед. Он поднимал тех двоих идиотов на парковке и при этом плечо не доставило ему особых проблем. Ему и правда пора заняться тренировками. Когда он был здоров, то без регулярных тренировок и спаррингов начинал бегать по стенам от избытка энергии. Его телу пока что хватало забот с отращиванием различных тканей, он занимался физиотерапией и все такое, но эти занятия не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он раньше делал каждое утро до завтрака.  
Может, он возьмет Солдата на пробежку.  
Стив поднял голову. Солдат, все еще одетый в Стивовы рубашку и джинсы, забрался на крышу и сел, прислонившись к покрытому мхом дымоходу. Он открыл книгу. Стив улыбнулся и понес продукты в дом. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Управление по санитарному надзору за качеством пищевых продуктов и медикаментов  
[2] Непереводимая игра слов. Во времена Стива слово boner означало не эрекцию, как сейчас, а одобрение и поддержку  
[3] Национальный парк во Флориде


	3. Глава 3

Стив ожидал, что Солдат станет дуться, и так и случилось. Если он не сидел с книгой на крыше, то исчезал без следа. Стив продолжал оставлять для него еду и, кажется, ее съедали. Он последовал Наташиному совету и снова взялся за «ПОВАРЕННУЮ КНИГУ ИДИОТА», теперь за раздел «БЛЮДА ИЗ МЯСА» («ЕСЛИ ТЫ СОБРАЛСЯ ЕСТЬ МЕРТВОЕ ЖИВОТНОЕ, ТО, РАДИ ВСЕГО СВЯТОГО, ПОСТАРАЙСЯ НЕ ОТРАВИТЬСЯ»), и соорудил нечто вроде примитивного гриля из двух кирпичей и железной сетки поверх плиты.  
Результаты обнадеживали. Он стал получать обратно три тарелки из пяти, даже если они были бумажными. Солдат все еще изображал Человека-Невидимку, но Стив решил, что кидаться ножами в деревья и бродить вокруг, как укушенный пчелой барсук, парнишка снова начнет, когда будет готов. Или когда дочитает все книжки.  
Или если что-то произойдет.  
– Кошка перестала есть, – сказал он Стиву, который вышел на крыльцо забрать миску. Выглядел Солдат при этом так, будто ему очень не по себе.  
– Потому что ты съедаешь кошачью еду раньше нее? – не удержался от шутки Стив.  
– Нет. – Солдат нахмурился, а потом заерзал. – У нее что-то с пастью.  
– Какая именно кошка? – спросил Стив. В ответ Солдат исчез минут на десять, а потом вернулся, покрытый пылью и паутиной, с молчаливо сопротивляющейся серой кошкой в руках. Стив не хотел даже представлять, откуда тот ее вытаскивал, раз пришлось залезть туда целиком.  
– У нее опухла морда, – сообщил Солдат, не обращая внимания на клочок паутины, висящий на ухе, и на то, что кошка изо всех сил пыталась достать его когтями, когда он протянул ее Стиву, чтобы было лучше видно.  
Эта кошка ласковой не была. Стив осторожно наклонился.  
– У нее что-то застряло в пасти. Наверное, заноза, – сказал он. – И началось воспаление.  
– Ты сможешь ее достать?  
– Давай посмотрим, – отозвался Стив и пошел за пинцетом.  
Кошка не обрадовалась дальнейшим манипуляциям. Солдат крепко держал ее двумя руками, но при этом вел себя так, будто ее кости хрупки, как карамель, а внутри она наполнена радиоактивными изотопами. И Стиву пришлось как-то выкручиваться, чтобы суметь заглянуть кошке в рот. В конце концов он прижал ее одной рукой к столу и наклонился как можно ближе, но все же не так близко, чтобы кошка смогла его укусить.  
– Очень похоже на занозу. – Он поморщился. – Ладно, ты держи ее, а я попытаюсь вытащить.  
Солдат неохотно перехватил кошку поудобнее. Стив, смирившись с мыслью, что его рано или поздно покусают, взял в руки пинцет.  
Когда он оказался в непосредственной близости, кошка зарычала, но занозу удалось вытащить без особых проблем. Кошка, само собой, не оценила их усилий: она завывала, прижав уши к голове, пока Стив с триумфом выбрасывал деревянную щепку в пару сантиметров длиной. Солдат вроде бы даже начал снова дышать, но это было неточно.  
Рана была воспалена. Даже без занозы кошачья мордочка выглядела опухшей и перекошенной.   
– Ей явно нужны антибиотики. – Стив отложил пинцет в сторону.  
– У тебя есть лекарства, – сказал Солдат.  
Стив покачал головой.  
– Даже если бы у меня были антибиотики, то в человеческой дозировке. – Он вздохнул. – Давай, заверни ее в полотенце.  
Солдат прижал кошку к груди.  
– Что ты хочешь с ней сделать.  
– Отвезем ее к ветеринару, чтобы ей выписали кошачьи лекарства, – ответил Стив. – Тут, примерно в часе езды, есть врач для крупного скота. Если мы постучимся к ней в дверь и предложим наличку, я уверен, она нам не откажет.  
Они подъехали к ранчо уже под вечер. Солдат сидел на пассажирском сидении в гражданской одежде, а кошку, замотанную в полотенце, держал на коленях. На лицах обоих застыло одинаковое недовольное и подозрительное выражение, когда они, прищурившись, смотрели в окно. Кошка, скорее всего, щурилась потому, что ее мордочку раздуло, как иглобрюха, но эффект был одинаковым.  
Стив запарковал машину на гравийном пятачке между главным зданием и сараем – или это было стойло? Ангар для лошадей? – когда ветеринар собственной персоной показалась на дорожке. Доктор Квинтессенс (зовите меня Тесс, или вам же будет хуже) Медоуз была высокой, широкоплечей, рыжеволосой и шагала с уверенностью женщины, которая может остановить коня на скаку ударом кулака. Когда Стив приглашал ее осмотреть неизвестно откуда взявшуюся в его сарае корову, она передвигала Бесси, будто та весила как котенок.  
Увидев ее снова, Стив подумал, что она может быть родственницей Тора. Резиновые сапоги до колена и резиновый фартук совершенно не портили впечатление. Она прищурилась на их машину, а потом задрала брови при виде Солдата, который выбрался из салона, прижимая к груди полотенечное буррито с кошкой. Он вернул ей прищур, как сердитый бульдог.  
– Как у вас тут дела? – спросил Стив. – Много работы?  
– А вы знали, – произнесла доктор Медоуз, не сводя взгляда с Солдата, – что у тяжеловозов бывает понос?  
Стив, совершенно не готовый к такому повороту дел, не сразу, но все же сумел выдавить из себя «Вау!».  
– Я сказала примерно то же самое, – хмуро ответила доктор Медоуз. – Что вы мне привезли?  
Солдат, очевидно, решил не тратить слова и протянул ей кошку, словно младенца, которого надо крестить.  
– У нее что-то с мордой.  
Доктор Медоуз посмотрела на кошку, та зашипела в ответ.  
– Ты меня не напугаешь, – обратилась к ней доктор. – Меня сегодня трижды по грудь окатило полупереваренным овсом.  
Лицо Солдата приобрело новое, невиданное ранее выражение, которое явно говорило, что он готов отдать какую-нибудь не самую любимую часть тела, чтобы никогда этого не слышать.   
– У нее явно воспаление, – решила доктор Медоуз. – Заносите внутрь.  
Крохотный кабинет величиной с кладовку притулился между прихожей и денниками для лошадей, каждый из которых был размером с президентский номер в отеле. Доктор Медоуз убрала папки с документами со стойки, которая заменяла ей стол, и подозвала Солдата, велев ему положить туда кошку. В коридорах было полно людей в грязных джинсах и резиновых сапогах, они были заняты делами, к которым Стив решил не присматриваться, и никто не обращал внимания на них с Солдатом.  
Солдат с неохотой положил кошачье буррито на стойку; он придерживал полотенце, чтобы не дать кошке возможности вырваться и с концами затеряться в лошадином лабиринте. Доктор Медоуз показала себя профессионалом: она перехватила кошку в какой-то борцовский захват, и та перестала сопротивляться.   
– Так вы говорите, у нее что-то застряло в пасти?  
Осмотр был недолгим, но Стив решил, что, это значило, проблема этого пациента не представляла из себя загадки.   
– Ей нужно обработать рану и дать антибиотики, – объяснила им доктор Медоуз. – У нас тут нет нужных лекарств, но я могу оставить ее здесь на ночь, а утром отвезу к другому доктору, который занимается мелкими животными.  
– Почему у тебя нет нужных лекарств, – сказал Солдат.  
– Из-за размера, – ответила доктор Медоуз, приподняв одну рыжую бровь. – Кошки, – сказала она и свела ладони. – Кони. – Она развела руки в стороны, насколько хватало места. – Самый маленький шприц у меня размером с твою руку.  
Солдат содрогнулся, оставшись при этом неподвижным. Только в районе подбородка происходили какие-то странные тектонические сдвиги.  
– Вы сможете забрать ее завтра, – произнесла доктор Медоуз, явно наслаждаясь его реакцией. – Вам дадут все инструкции по уходу и лекарства. С вас девяносто баксов, – добавила она, обращаясь к Стиву, который чувствовал такое облегчение, что с ним больше не делятся подробностями про пищеварение лошадей, что протянул ей шесть двадцаток.  
Не было похоже, что Солдат хочет остаться, но когда они подошли к машине, то он заколебался, будто думал рвануть внутрь и спасти кошку из лап верной смерти.  
Стоя так, он показался Стиву очень маленьким.  
– Поехали, – сказал Стив, отпирая машину. – Давай устроим сегодня барбекю. У нас есть дрова, которые ты... оптимизировал. Мы… – Что, блин, делают люди, когда готовят еду на костре и вокруг не Западный фронт? – Мы испечем яблоки! А если заедем на обратной дороге в магазин, то можно будет сделать сморы![1].

* * *

– Смотри, как хорошо, – сказал Стив. Они устроились между сараем и теплицей, достаточно близко к источнику воды. Стив его подкалывал и подгонял, и Солдат все же насобирал в траве достаточно камней и кирпичей для примитивного кострища. А потом притащил скамейку, пару древних пластиковых стульев и несколько покрытых плесенью чурбаков из сарая. Щепки, на которые Солдат извел дрова, разгорелись сразу же, как Стив поднес к ним спичку.  
Стив разложил на гриле из сетки стейки, колбаски и лук, это было просто. А вот на то, чтобы завернуть в фольгу яблоки, ушло довольно много времени. И когда примерно половина была уже завернута, Стив вспомнил, что сначала нужно было вырезать у них сердцевину и начинить сахаром и корицей. По крайней мере, если верить «ПОВАРЕННОЙ КНИГЕ ИДИОТА» («ЕСЛИ НЕ ЗАМОТАТЬ ЯБЛОКИ В ФОЛЬГУ, ТО МОЖЕШЬ ПРОСТО ВЫЛИТЬ ЯБЛОЧНЫЙ СОК В ГРЯЗЬ И ЕСТЬ ТО, ЧТО ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ»). К счастью, Солдат не заметил заминку. Он был слишком занят, разглядывая крекеры, зефир и шоколад, которые лежали перед ним на пеньке.  
– Нафига, – сказал он в конце концов, – делать из этого сандвич.  
– В смысле?  
– Колбаски я понимаю, они сырые. Но все эти ингредиенты, – произнес Солдат тоном, которым усталый воспитатель детского сада разговаривает с очень тупым ребенком, – они и так съедобны.  
– Так половина удовольствия заключается в том, чтобы их жарить, – добродушно отозвался Стив.  
– Не нужна мне половина удовольствия, – заявил Солдат.  
– Ты сначала попробуй, – сказал Стив. – Давай, попробуй поджарить зефирку. Будет весело. – Он не стал говорить, что когда Наташа познакомила его с концепцией сморов, про которую сама узнала из старого журнала в зубном кабинете клиники Щ.И.Т.а, то он привел именно этот аргумент.  
Солдат не сводил взгляда с зефирки, которую Стив нанизывал на веточку, потом посмотрел на пакет с мягкими белыми цилиндриками, после чего вскочил и скрылся в сумерках.  
Стив подумал было, что ему придется самому заниматься яблоками, а Солдата нужно будет выманивать из сарая на запах, но оказалось, тот просто пошел за собственной веточкой. Он обстругал ее парой взмахов ножа. А когда Стив протянул ему пакет с зефирками, Солдат схватил сразу три и нанизал на свою веточку их беспомощную белую плоть.  
И сунул в огонь.  
– Осторожно, – сказал Стив. – Сахар горит. Если ты сунешь их прямо в пламя, то... – Они оба наблюдали, как все три зефирки вспыхнули и обуглились. – ... вот именно это и случится.  
Солдат пялился на печальные дымящиеся угольки. Потом сузил глаза, рывком сорвал их железной рукой с веточки и надел туда новую зефирку.  
За следующие пятнадцать минут Солдат кремировал еще восемь зефирок, которые, когда он срывал их с веточки, чтобы выбросить, прилипали к его железной руке. Стив подозревал, что бесился он искренне и что зефирки получались бы гораздо лучше, если бы он не отвлекался на то, чтобы украсть шоколад каждый раз, когда думал, что Стив не видит. Но с каждым разом шоколада на пеньке становилось все меньше.  
– Знаешь что, – сказал Стив, когда зефирок почти не осталось, а Солдат с хмурым видом расположился в бассейне, чтобы его левая рука отмокла, – давай пока отложим десерт.  
Он решил ничего не говорить про исчезающий шоколад. Не стоило оно того.  
Когда мясо было наконец готово, Солдат начал есть при помощи ножа. Он угрюмо накалывал на него колбаски и куски лука. А когда дело дошло до стейка, он достал второй нож и начал отрезать от куска прямо себе в рот. Не похоже было, что его волнуют такие мелочи, как вкус, он просто жевал, не сводя взгляда с огня.  
Зато печеные яблоки стали хитом. Солдат съел три штуки, и липкий горячий сок теперь блестел в его всклокоченной бороде. Он, кажется, немного расслабился – принял протянутую Стивом салфетку и даже заправил волосы за уши. Хотя на этом его движение в сторону личной гигиены закончилось. На нем снова была надета форма, но он закатал штанины до колен, и где-то между битвой со сморами и яблочным перемирием оказался босиком.  
С одной стороны, Стив был очень рад, что Солдат слегка расслабился, но с другой, он же мог наступить на вылетевший уголек, потому что сидел прямо возле костра. Стив подумал, что нужно было купить ему пару тех уродливых пластиковых тапочек, которые современные тинейджеры надевают поверх белых носков.  
Но, по крайней мере, яблоки немного смягчили парнишку. Он сидел уперев локти в колени и осматривал темный двор, хотя, судя по выражению его лица, замышлял как минимум поджог.  
– О чем задумался? – поинтересовался Стив, ожидая, впрочем, получить в ответ оскорбление.  
Солдат действительно бросил на Стива злой взгляд, но спустя пару секунд уставился на его ноги.  
– Как это произошло, – он показал подбородком на трость. – Я серьезно. Что с тобой случилось.  
Стив поудобнее устроился на пластиковом кресле.  
– На меня и правда упал инопланетный кит, – начал он. – Здание эвакуировали. Я уже пару месяцев как был в отставке, когда мне позвонили и сказали: «Слушай, потом будешь ходить в свой колледж, а сейчас у нас тут пришельцам нужно морду бить». Я и пошел бить морду пришельцам. Мне просто не повезло. – Он вытянул ногу и пошевелил ступней. Его кости больше не терлись друг о дружку, и это было приятно.  
– И давно ты на больничном. – сказал Солдат.  
– Третий месяц пошел.  
– И насколько все было плохо.  
Стив пожал плечами.  
– Я пролежал два дня под обломками, пока меня не откопали. К тому времени кое-что срослось неправильно. Мне проткнуло трубой бедро насквозь, а арматурой распороло отсюда и досюда, так что им пришлось практически собирать мою ногу по частям. И с ней еще некоторое время будет не все в порядке. Через месяц назначена еще одна операция, из ноги будут доставать штифты и скобки.  
Солдат сверлил взглядом ногу Стива, нахмурив брови.  
– Почему ты здесь?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Почему ты здесь. Почему не остался поближе к своим докторам. Почему ты прячешься.  
– А, так просто пока я был в больнице, меня пару раз попытались убить, – ответил Стив.  
– Что?  
– Да все не так страшно, – отмахнулся Стив. – Одного из них медсестра забила судном до полусмерти.  
– Одного из?  
– Ну, была парочка покушений.  
– Парочка?!  
– Три, строго говоря, – признался Стив. – Но это не страшно. Даже бомбу в машине нашли до того, как она успела взорваться.  
– Бомбу в машине!  
– Это была не моя машина. – Стив почесал нос. – Не знаю, кто мог подумать, что я вожу ярко-оранжевый Приус.  
– Кто это сделал.  
– Расследование еще не закончено, – ответил Стив. – А Наташа посчитала, что для меня будет лучше выздоравливать там, где меня не знают. Так что как только меня выпустили из больницы, я приехал сюда.  
– Один?  
– Поначалу я был не один, – признался Стив. – Наташа и пара других друзей приезжали по очереди, чтобы помочь. А теперь со мной ты! – воскликнул он. – Бывалый оперативник. Со мной ничего не случится, пока ты рядом.  
Солдат яростно на него воззрился, раздираемый на части двумя противоположными желаниями: сказать ему все, что он думает о такой системе безопасности, и не принизить собственную компетентность. Одного агента не хватает и для того, чтобы обеспечить безопасность коробки с носовыми платками, но, видимо, советские суперубийцы должны уметь взять под контроль и удержать Пентагон, даже если одна их рука привязана за спиной.  
– А кроме того, – добавил Стив, – если на нас нападут, Бесси их затопчет.  
– Твоя охрана – корова. – Солдат произнес это таким тоном, словно не мог поверить своим ушам.  
– Ее нельзя подкупить, – заметил Стив.  
– Как ты, блин, до сих пор жив, – потребовал у него ответа Солдат.  
– Повезло, наверное, – сказал Стив, и это прозвучало очень искренне.

* * *

Четыре часа спустя, лежа в кровати, Стив приоткрыл один глаз. Солдат стоял у изножья его кровати, почти теряясь в тени. Он стоял там уже довольно давно.  
Стив закрыл глаз. Пока тот не пытается его зарезать, Стив не собирался ничего предпринимать. Надо дать парню возможность самому разогнать своих тараканов.

* * *

Следующим утром Стиву позвонила лошадиный доктор, и они снова уселись в машину, но на этот раз поехали не в лошадиный дворец, а в другое место. В обычный дом, на газоне перед входом которого торчала табличка, сообщающая, что это офис ветеринара.  
Внутри дом был перестроен под ветеринарный кабинет. Серая кошка содержалась в пластиковом ящике с тюремной решеткой вместо одной стенки. Половина морды у кошки была выбрита, а на шее оказался большой белый пластиковый воротник. Она злобно зыркала в их сторону и зашипела, когда Капитан наклонился, чтобы лучше ее рассмотреть.  
– Вы должны держать ее в доме, пока не снимете воротник, – сказала миниатюрная доктор, которая не была лошадиным доктором. – Желательно в изолированном помещении. Вы сможете это организовать?  
– Да, сможем,– сказал Капитан. – Ее нужно кормить какой-то специальной едой...?  
Как оказалось, следующие две недели им придется вводить ей медикаменты орально, при помощи шприца, утром и вечером. Кошка рычала все время, пока доктор выдавала свои инструкции, и явно не радовалась своему быстро приближающемуся будущему. Солдат понимал ее целиком и полностью. Оральное введение препаратов было отвратительнее всего.  
– Могло быть и хуже, – сказал Капитан, которого точно никто не хватал и не пихал ему в глотку всякую гадость ради непонятных целей. – По крайней мере, мы не должны ничего вводить ректально.  
Солдат подумал, что, хотя Капитан в принципе не бывает прав, тут он все-таки не ошибался.  
Они отвезли кошку на ферму, где должны были впихнуть первую дозу медикаментов.  
– Ну что, давай попробуем, – сказал Капитан, поставив переноску с кошкой на кухонный стол. – Ты открывай дверцу, а я схвачу ее, и мы вместе дадим ей лекарства.  
Открывать дверцу было плохой идеей. Кошка оказалась мастером побегов, а кроме того – идиоткой с тягой к самоубийству. В ту же секунду, когда дверцу переноски открыли, она вкогтилась в грудь Капитана и ломанулась вверх к его лицу. И Солдат подумал, что на этом все, она – труп. Не стоило ему лезть под крыльцо и вытаскивать ее наружу. Он рванулся вперед, чтобы перехватить ее прежде, чем Капитан успеет что-то сделать, но она обошлась с ним точно так же, после чего метнулась под стол, а они остались с одинаково расцарапанными лицами. Существо, на девяносто процентов состоящее из шерсти, не должно уметь наносить такие повреждения.  
– Окей, – сказал Капитан, – это был не самый лучший план.  
– Не убивай кошку, – выпалил Солдат, прежде чем Капитану пришла в голову какая-то идея.  
– Что? – Капитан смотрел на него, разинув рот.  
Солдат набычился.  
– Ты меня слышал.  
– Да с чего ты... мы только дадим ей лекарство, – объяснил Капитан, как будто Солдат не понимал, что это такое. – Никто не собирается убивать кошку!  
– Знаю я твое лекарство, – ответил Солдат, все еще настороже. – Ты запихнешь его ей в глотку.  
– Мы не сделаем ей больно, – пообещал Капитан. – Нам просто нужно сообразить, как ее удержать и не лишиться при этом конечностей. – Его взгляд прикипел к левой руке Солдата. – А, черт.  
Солдат своими глазами в реальном времени наблюдал за тем, как Капитану стало стыдно: его брови вползли на лоб, собравшийся гармошкой, а уголки губ поехали вниз.  
– Прости, – он взглянул на Солдата огромными глазами. – Я не хотел... Я знаю, что потеря руки – это не шутка.  
Солдат бросил на него непонимающий взгляд. Он просит прощения за это? Не за корову и не за проклятую резьбу по дереву? Из всех своих преступлений он решил принести извинения именно за это?  
С другой стороны. Большинство людей, потерявших конечность, не получают апгрейд. А если Солдат потеряет возможность пользоваться своей металлической рукой, это причинит ему кучу неудобств. Для большинства людей это станет большой проблемой, и, технически, Солдат не исключение.  
А кроме того, как начнешь извиняться, то остановиться будет сложно. Может, теперь ему удастся заставить Капитана покаяться и в других грехах.  
– Я не помню, как потерял ее, – коротко сказал Солдат. И как получил новую – тоже, но сейчас речь не об этом.  
– О, – сказал Капитан. – Ну, я все равно не должен был так говорить.  
– Ага, – ответил Солдат, которому стало чертовски неуютно.  
– Мне жаль, – повторил Капитан, как будто первого раза было недостаточно. – То, что с тобой произошло – это ужасно.  
Солдат с ужасом подумал о том, что Капитан, видимо, решил продлить агонию, но кошка удачно выбрала время, чтобы шмыгнуть Капитану между ног. Солдат почувствовал такую благодарность за то, что она прервала этот невыносимый момент, что не смог среагировать достаточно быстро и дернулся в ее сторону на секунду позже, чем нужно. Ее схватил Капитан.  
Но вместо того, чтобы вышвырнуть в ближайшее окно, Капитан просто выругался и попытался ее обездвижить, прижав к груди. Кошка решила дорого продать свою жизнь. Прежде чем Солдат смог отвлечь Капитана, кошка оттолкнулась от него и вылетела в дверь.  
Раздираемый на части желанием помочь кошке сбежать и пониманием, что ей действительно необходимо лечение, Солдат не сумел ее поймать. В конце концов, кошка все же получила одно лекарство, но при этом она располосовала им обоим руки и теперь завывала, как демон, из-под кухонных стульев.  
Единственным утешением было то, что Капитан оказался ничуть не лучше него. Они слишком долго не могли применить свои тактические навыки. А кроме того, Солдат привык отрицать, что у Капитана они есть в принципе, несмотря на доказательства обратного.  
– Нам нужно загнать ее в узкое место, – сказал Стив. Его руки были покрыты кровоточащими царапинами сверху донизу. Кошка, которая снова оказалась под кухонным столом, верещала, явно протестуя против этого плана. Капитан огляделся с каким-то диким выражением в глазах. – Коридор! Мы сможем закрыть двери с обоих концов.  
Короткий проход между кухней и гостиной и правда имел две двери. Но попытки загнать туда кошку напоминали попытки засунуть живую гадюку в замочную скважину. Да и сам по себе этот коридор был совсем небольшим, так что когда они все же сумели загнать в него кошку, Капитан оказался на расстоянии удара, он растопырил локти и грозно нависал. Солдат слышал его запах: четыре разных сорта мыла, пот и зубная паста, потому что он чистит зубы усерднее, чем священник читает молитвы, и еще не завтракал сегодня.  
– Ага! – воскликнул Капитан и схватил кошку, а Солдат дернулся и впечатался железным локтем в стену, выбив из нее кусок штукатурки.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Капитан, поворачиваясь к нему. Он все еще сидел на корточках и, судя по всему, не замечал, что дурацкая кошка снова начала полосовать его руки и плечо.  
– В порядке, – процедил он. Сопротивляться дальше смысла не было, а у кошки не хватало мозгов прикинуться мертвой. Капитан все равно сунет в нее лекарство. – Давай с этим кончать.  
Они так и сделали. Солдату пришлось пожертвовать своей рубашкой, чтобы спеленать кошку, и Капитан наконец сумел удержать ее голову и аккуратно впрыснул лекарство ей в пасть. На шприце не было иглы, что заставило Солдата пересмотреть свое отношение к происходящему и посчитать кошку дурой и паникершей. Никто не говорил, что будет весело, но ей даже трубку в горло не совали.  
Несмотря на шипение и плевки, они оставили кошку в заточении в гостиной: одну дверь, ведущую в кухню, закрыли, а другую Капитан подпер изнутри старым пыльным креслом. Солдат решил заняться наблюдением издалека, на случай, если Капитан решит наказать кошку, когда останется один. Тот не был похож на человека, который любит растягивать удовольствие, но у Солдата не было гарантий. Тут Капитан спросил:  
– Куда это ты собрался?  
Солдат замер на месте.  
– На улицу, – сказал он.  
– Нет, сядь, – велел Капитан. – Все это нужно продезинфицировать.  
Как выяснилось, он имел в виду «раны», которые они получили.  
– Это, блядь, парочка царапин! – запротестовал Солдат, когда понял, что именно Капитан подразумевает.  
– Ты знаешь, какие бактерии живут в кошачьем рту? – возразил Капитан. – А кроме того, кровь – это переносчик инфекции. Я не могу позволить тебе ходить в окровавленной одежде, пока не придет время для твоей ежегодной стирки.  
В его словах точно было какое-то оскорбление, но Капитан наступал на него с бутылочкой и клочком ваты, и Солдату пришлось вцепиться пальцами себе в бедра, чтобы не сорваться с места. Притвориться мертвым было единственным способом пережить медицинские манипуляции. И лучше всего это получалось, если он мог убедить в этом самого себя.  
Но вся процедура заняла от силы секунд тридцать, Капитан только развернул его к себе, чтобы добраться до лопатки. Его движения были уверенными, он не затягивал процесс и прошелся только по низу трапециевидной мышцы, там, где Солдат не смог бы достать самостоятельно.  
– А теперь ты меня, – сказал Капитан, протянул Солдату вату и указал на свое плечо.  
Солдат предпочел бы бросить в пузырек с антисептиком кусок лимона и выпить его через трубочку, чем потрогать огромное капитанское тело, но он не собирался убегать. Он быстро промакивал царапины на спине Капитана: половина из них пересекала аккуратные хирургические шрамы, которые изрезали его лопатки, как лыжные трассы Маунт Браун [2]. По крайней мере, пока Капитан не поерзал и не пробурчал:  
– Да ладно, что ты там делаешь? Лично знакомишься с каждой бактерией? Приложи побольше сил!  
Солдат вспыхнул, оскалился и начал с силой тереть красные линии.  
– Вот сразу бы так, – с довольным видом сказал Капитан, когда Солдат бросил на стол розовую от крови вату. – А теперь займись своими остальными царапинами. И не забудь ту, которая у тебя под ухом! – крикнул он вслед Солдату, когда тот схватил бутылочку и, громко топая, направился прочь из кухни.

* * *

Они выработали протокол. Солдат кошку находил, извлекал из укрытия и обездвиживал, в то время как Капитан вводил лекарство. Этот процесс требовал от них находиться в непосредственной близости. Кошка каждый раз наносила им обоим незначительные повреждения, но Капитану обычно доставалось больше, потому что у него не было железной руки. Поле того как ее отпускали, кошка забивалась в очередную дыру, способную вместить ее вместе с воротником.  
Капитан попытался склонить кошку к сотрудничеству при помощи взятки, но та была слишком умной, чтобы брать еду из его рук. Капитан не прекращал свои попытки. Солдат продолжал вести наблюдение, но чем дальше, тем яснее становилось, что Капитан был слишком наивен, добр или глуп, чтобы применять к кошке какие бы то ни было корректирующие меры, сколько бы раз она ни пускала ему кровь. Он даже привез из магазина, куда ездил за продуктами, кошачью игрушку в виде разноцветного грызуна на веревочке. Но кошка это подношение проигнорировала. Игрушка, если ее придавить, издавала жалкий задыхающийся писк. Когда на Капитана упал дом, он точно повредился мозгами.  
Солдат собрался было написать Вдове, но потом передумал, потому что это ничего не дало бы. Он не мог выяснить, как Капитан относится к наказаниям, и не выглядеть при этом слабаком, а если бы он начал объяснять что речь не о нем, а о кошке, то все стало бы еще хуже. Вариант написать Вдове, что Капитан пробил дно в своем безумии, тоже не показался ему удачным, потому что она просто снова пришлет ему в ответ «:)».  
Так что Солдат, продолжая бесполезное наблюдение, кружил вокруг дома гораздо ближе, чем ему хотелось, ожидая события, которое было так же вероятно, как падение метеорита. А потом налетела гроза и не подумала улетать, а крыша сарая была дырявой.  
Солдат продержался до вечера, потому что он перечитал дома все книги, которые не были библиями (он начал подозревать, что те каким-то образом размножаются в пыльных углах за диваном). А если он приблизится к дому, то Капитан заставит его играть в шашки, или в покер, или в, мать их за ногу, крестики-нолики! В библиотеку они смогут поехать только послезавтра, потому что оказалось, что она закрыта по воскресеньям. В сарае не было никаких развлечений, да и укрытие от дождя он представлял очень сомнительное. Все коты и кошки сбились в кучу в самом сухом углу – прямо над ужасной коровой, и, чтобы не намокнуть, Солдату пришлось бы их оттуда выгнать.  
С улицы донеслись чавкающие звуки. Капитан появился в дверях сарая в своих кошмарных броднях и с миской кошачьего корма в руке. А в другой руке он держал зонтик, на котором была нарисована лягушка.  
– Добрый вечер, дружочек, – сказал он весело, вытянул руку и поставил миску наверх, поближе к котам. – Что будем готовить на ужин?  
– Ничего, – буркнул Солдат. Лягушка с зонтика смотрела ему прямо в душу своими мертвыми глазами.  
– Не повезло тебе, – отозвался Капитан. – В дом. Давай, пошли.  
Пока они шли через двор, Солдат промок до костей, так что Капитан поцыкал, глядя на него в прихожей.  
– Ты сам хотел, чтобы я пришел в дом, – буркнул Солдат, махнув рукой в сторону лужи, которая натекла с него и собралась вокруг ботинок.  
– Ты мог бы идти со мной под зонтом, – сказал Капитан, выбираясь из бродней. – Я держал его так, что для тебя было место.  
«Я не стану ходить с тобой под одним зонтом, – подумал Солдат, – даже если с неба потечет лава. Особенно под этим зонтом – я с радостью выбегу под огненный дождь, чтобы сгореть». Но это было слишком длинной тирадой, и Солдат не стал произносить ее вслух, он просто содрал с себя мокрую рубашку и бросил на пол прямо на ботинки Капитана. Ему нужно было оставаться в своей форме, она была почти водонепроницаемой, по крайней мере, более водонепроницаемой, чем эта гражданская рубашка. Капитан поцыкал еще раз, поднял ее с пола, выжал за порог и развесил в коридоре сушиться.  
– Тебе стоит принять ванну, – сказал он, кивнув на лестницу. – Здесь на удивление неплохой напор горячей воды. Когда ты выйдешь, я как раз закончу с ужином.  
– Я не буду принимать ванну.  
– Тогда сходи в душ. Давай, ты в грязи по локти. Иначе завтра нам придется взять швабры и начать отмывать весь дом, а потом убедиться, что у нас все в порядке с полами, ничего нигде не протекает, может, даже щели законопатить...  
– Да иду я! Иду!  
Капитан ухмыльнулся, глядя, как Солдат топает наверх по лестнице.  
– Не забудь снять ботинки, дружок!  
Солдат затопал громче. Он снимет ботинки, когда посчитает нужным.

* * *

Следующее утро было прохладным и туманным, и Капитан нарушил свой привычный распорядок. Солдат не спал – гостевую спальню было совершенно невозможно обезопасить, – но у него был сорокапятиминутный период отдыха, во время которого он сидел в самом защищенном углу между стеной и кроватью, а когда наконец встал, то понял, что Капитана в доме нет.  
На его поиски ушла всего минута, потому что этот козел обнаружился на лужайке за домом, и на нем были только трусы, в которых он спал, и майка. Похоже, он делал что-то вроде тай-чи, если бы наблюдал настоящее тай-чи с расстояния восемь тысяч ярдов в оперный бинокль. На вид это напоминало строительный кран, пытающийся заниматься йогой.  
Солдат рассмотрел возможность того, что это психотический эпизод, сначала у Капитана, потом у себя самого. К сожалению, не существовало тестов, которыми можно было бы проверить их: Солдата из-за его оптимизаций, а Капитана – потому, что он, блядь, ебаный пришелец с Марса. И на него сто процентов ничего не подействует.  
Солдат с отвращением оставил свой пост наблюдения и пошел в сад за яблоками. Но когда он вернулся к дому, Капитан все не унимался, он продолжал совершать свои странные манипуляции: на этот раз он обдирал щетину с деревянной щетки.  
А потом он набрал два ведра воды и привязал их к концам щетки. Что, блядь, он собирается... Он их поднимает. И опускает на землю, а потом снова поднимает. Вверх, вниз, вверх, вниз. А теперь поднимает другим способом. Боже мой.  
И оно никак не кончалось. Солдат все ждал, что Капитан придет в чувство и отправится в кухню, чтобы съесть там свой отвратительный завтрак с йогуртом, но тот не успокаивался. Он опустился на землю и начал отжиматься, сначала медленно и скованно, но постепенно ускорился. Он делал выпады и приседания. Он был зажат и равновесие было ни к черту, он берег левую ногу, но продолжал тренироваться. Он перебрал всевозможные упражнения, даже сходил в сад, чтобы поподтягиваться там на ветке дерева. Это было дерево Солдата. Просто наглое посягательство!  
В конце концов он зашел в дом, чтобы выхлебать не меньше галлона воды и смолотить холодный омлет, который так и стоял на плите, – Солдат его утром даже не заметил. А если бы заметил, то точно съел бы из мести Капитану за то, что тот явно лишился последних остатков рассудка и забросил свои прямые обязанности тюремщика. А вот теперь он снова на улице и снова отжимается, как какой-то вечный двигатель, работающий на демонической энергии и поте.  
И эта хрень продолжалась весь день. Вечером Солдат наконец не выдержал. Взмокший, усталый Капитан побрел в теплицу; он весь неприлично блестел, умываясь водой из бассейна, и Солдат с трудом поборол желание подбежать к нему и врезать по морде тысячу раз.  
Капитан снял майку, прополоскал и выжал ее. Он развернулся лицом к заходящему солнцу и закрыл глаза, явно не испытывая ничего, кроме умиротворения. Вечерний свет раскрасил его в оттенки лаванды и золота, а его мышцы бугрились как носки, набитые шарами для боулинга.  
Это было невыносимо. Это же просто неприлично. Солдат развернулся на месте и бросил свой пост, на этот раз решив сделать что-то радикальное. Он пока точно не знал что, но он обязательно это сделает. Он спалит капитанские шмотки. Нет, нет, лучше он спалит ферму. Нет, слишком грубо. Слишком топорно. А это будет признанием того, что Капитан победил в их тонкой войне намеков. Капитан явно хотел, чтобы он сломался, но он ему отомстит.  
Солдат, до краев наполненный искренней яростью, взбежал по лестнице и вломился в дурацкую спальню Стива, где, заколебавшись всего на секунду, бросился на кровать, даже не сняв ботинки. Он покажет этому... Этому выпендривающемуся козлу!  
Он был настолько не в себе от праведного гнева, что прошло секунд пятнадцать, прежде чем он заметил, что простыни были в клубничках.  
Капитан купил простыни с изображением клубники. Этот козел купил простыни с клубникой. Солдат по запаху чуял, что они новые. Капитан нашел еще один способ поиздеваться над ним, теперь при помощи постельного белья.  
Первым порывом Солдата было сбегать за керосином и поджечь это фруктовое оскорбление, но потом он подумал, что Капитану только этого и надо. Если он так поступит, то просто сыграет Капитану на руку. Ровно как с его соломенной фигуркой. Капитан снова лишь посмеется над ним.  
Но на этот раз у него ничего не выйдет. Солдат посмеется над ним первым, он испортит капитанскую игру, и последнее слово теперь останется за ним. Ой, какие милые клубнички! Тут так удобно, Капитан! Ты купил эти простыни ради меня? Ну зачем? Не нужно было!  
Солдат расположился на кровати, изображая невинный сон, но так, чтобы позиция оставалась защищенной, и закрыл глаза. Когда Капитан войдет в комнату, он сделает вид, что проснулся, будет зевать и потягиваться со всей возможной наглостью, и Капитану придется утереться, когда его тактику обратят против него самого!

* * *

Когда Стив вышел из душа, то совершенно не ожидал найти у себя на кровати спящего Солдата, свернувшегося калачиком. Он поддернул полотенце и подошел поближе, стараясь не шуметь.  
Парнишка спал как убитый. Стив такого совсем не ожидал. Солдат призраком бродил по ферме, наплевав на двери, окна и любые границы, но спальня Стива не была его любимым местом, если не считать пары ночей, когда он следил за Стивом. Даже Наташа не укладывалась спать к Стиву, пока не съехала от него, да и то в ее случае это каждый раз делалось ради того, чтобы выгнать его ночевать на диван и украсть покрывало с кровати. Стиву приходилось потом напрашиваться к ней в гости, чтобы отвоевать его обратно.  
Но главное – Солдат уснул, так что Стив решил не смотреть дареному коню в зубы. Он подумал, не стоит ли ему самому одеться и пойти спать в гостевую комнату, но у него болела нога, и от мысли, что снова придется спускаться по лестнице, колено, в котором был штифт, заныло с новой силой. В конце концов, это его комната и его кровать. И она двуспальная.  
Может, Солдата просто очень манит клубника. Стив купил эти простыни два дня назад, когда ездил за продуктами, просто из прихоти, вспомнив Солдата в просторных бабушкиных панталонах и мысленно хихикая. Он не собирался специально их демонстрировать, разве что к слову придется. Вдруг Солдат в ответ сделает для него еще одну соломенную фигурку.  
Кстати, неплохо бы проверить, нет ли у парня температуры.  
Он сам не знал, какой вариант развития событий предпочтительней. С одной стороны, ему хотелось завернуть Солдата в одеялко и усесться сверху. Если Стиву удастся заставить того поспать, то пускай это будет постель, а не куча соломы в сарае. По крайней мере, так будет лучше для его спины.  
С другой стороны, это была кровать Стива.  
В общем, если Солдат не хотел соседей по кровати, нечего было ложиться в чужую постель. Стив со стоном опустился на свободную половину матраса, а Солдат даже не пошевелился, так что Стив наклонился проверить, дышит ли он. Ха, видимо, парнишка страдал серьезным недосыпом.  
Обнаружив признаки жизни и успокоившись, Стив устроился поудобнее и выключил лампу на тумбочке. Он подумал, что ситуация очень скоро изменится. Либо минут через двадцать Солдат вскочит и как ошпаренный умотает к себе в сарай, либо решит, что на матрасе спать приятнее, чем на соломе, даже если при этом кто-то втыкает тебе в бок острые локти. Наташа пошла по первому пути, а Баки в войну выбирал второй. И Стиву во время полевых учений пришлось повидать немало парней, которые, хотя и не попадали в категорию «ребенок-солдат», пережили достаточно, поэтому он считал, что вполне может правильно оценить ситуацию.

* * *

Стив проснулся утром с ощущением, что в его ребра вцепился мешок с вилками и ножами. Он приоткрыл один глаз, покосился вниз и решил, что передумал насчет приличных манер у Солдата. Он был точно как Баки. Каждый раз, когда Баки пробирался к Стиву в койку, он клялся и божился, что останется на своей половине, как будто армейская койка была достаточно большой, чтобы иметь свободные половины.  
Стив снова закрыл глаз.  
– Дружочек, – пробормотал он, – если ты не достанешь руку из моих трусов, я вызову службу контроля за животными.  
– Я завалю их одной левой, – пробурчал Солдат, потом дернулся, выдернул руку из Стивовых трусов, будто обжегшись, метнулся из кровати, зацепился за шнур от лампы, впечатавшись в комод. Он посмотрел на Стива с выражением, напоминавшим «Крик» Мунка, и выскочил в окно.  
– Вау, – сказал Стив, обращаясь к пустой комнате. – Мне точно нужно позвонить в службу контроля за животными.  
Он почесал живот, силой воли унял привставший член – он точно шел на поправку, у него эрекции не было последние несколько месяцев, хотя причина, по которой она возникла, вызывала беспокойство – и перевернулся на живот, чтобы поспать еще минут пятнадцать.  
Спускаясь по лестнице, он выглянул в окно. Солдат лежал лицом вниз в бассейне. Стив не стал прерывать его терапевтические процедуры и пошел на кухню жарить сосиски.

* * *

Солдат лежал в воде, слушал, как в кустах голосят кошмарные насекомые, и говорил себе, что в жизни бывают вещи пострашнее, чем временно потерять контроль над своей рукой. Ну и что, что он потрогал... капитанский... капитанское тело. Ну и что! Ну и ничего в этом такого! Капитану явно все равно. Он ест завтрак и двигает цветные квадратики. Может, он даже ничего не помнит. Может, он вообще спал. И Солдат тоже сумеет забыть. Обязательно забудет.  
Все утро Солдат провел в саду. Он метал злые взгляды в ос и ножами сбивал с дерева яблоки. Капитан, наверное, снова делает что-то невероятно дурацкое. Солдат решил не выяснять глубину этого днища, а стал прибивать ос к деревьям, бросая ножи. Если он начнет думать о том, что произошло ночью, то ему придется попробовать на зуб каждый сорняк в округе в надежде найти что-то ядовитое и вырубиться хоть на пару часов.  
В конце концов у него начало сосать под ложечкой, и он вернулся на ферму; он не мог позволить недостатку питательных веществ в организме негативно повлиять на его боеспособность. Обойдя сарай, он снова наткнулся на ту же самую хрень. Капитану Идиоту ведер с водой показалось недостаточно. На нем были надеты джинсы и больше ничего. Он забинтовал руки, потер их, взялся за передний бампер пикапа и приподнял его.  
Солдат пораженно следил за тем, как Капитан повторил это трижды, прежде чем решил, что результат его не удовлетворяет. Поэтому он оставил в покое машину и направился в сарай.  
Солдата накрыло кошмарным предчувствием, что Капитан сейчас выйдет из сарая с коровой на плечах и начнет приседать, но случилось кое-что похуже. В сарае лежал ржавый мотор, он был огромным, словно принадлежал доисторической машине-мастодонту, и Капитан тащил во двор именно его.  
О нет. Мышцы Капитана бугрились и блестели от пота. Мотор он расположил посреди покрытого травой участка, потом напрягся. Солдат тоже напрягся за компанию, впившись железными пальцами в стену сарая. Капитан присел на корточки, набрал воздуха и рывком поднял мотор над головой.  
Если бы Солдат не был суперсолдатом и обладал неконтролируемыми реакциями, то он издал бы звук, который можно было бы описать как писк. Капитан выдохнул, удерживая мотор над головой, а потом рассмеялся и бросил его, отступив в сторону. Мотор бухнулся с громким звуком и ушел в землю на три дюйма. Солдату стало не хватать воздуха.  
А потом Капитан снова присел и ухватился поудобнее. И снова поднял его.  
А потом еще раз и еще раз.  
Через пятнадцать минут этой пытки Солдат понял, что ему нужно найти ванную.  
Единственная ванная комната находилась внутри дома. Так тому и быть. Капитан продемонстрировал, что справляется сам, и, в любом случае, в своем нынешнем состоянии Солдат не смог бы ему никак помочь.  
Абсолютно все поверхности ванной комнаты были покрыты вязаными салфеточками. В углах стояли вазы с мумифицированными цветами, коврик выглядел так, будто его выкопали из гробницы. На стене в рамке висела, кажется, настоящая пергаментная страничка с надписью, которая сообщала, что если он набрызгал, когда делал пи-пи, то должен быть умничкой и вытереть сидушку.  
К счастью, Солдат был профессионалом и мог функционировать в самых невыносимых условиях. Он посмотрел на свою ширинку. Ситуация у него в штанах несколько потеряла остроту, но одна мысль о Капитане, поднимающем тяжелые предметы над головой, снова вернула все в исходное состояние.  
В этом нет ничего такого. Солдат расстегнул штаны. Иногда нужно мануально избавиться от раздражающего стимула.  
Он не собирался обозначать происходившее с ним словами типа «возбуждение». Он был почти уверен, что его тело просто нашло очередной способ выразить ярость. Да, так и есть. Ну и что, что Капитан так может. Солдат тоже может поднимать всякие тяжести. Он тоже может поднять машину. В Капитане не было ничего особенного. Он просто здоровенный фрик, а еще как он держал кошку... раненую кошку. Он ее не тряс, не бросал, он не сделал ей больно, даже когда она без конца кусала и драла его когтями. Солдата одолевали злые, безумные мысли, например, почему у Капитана так много веснушек, почему чайная ложечка кажется крошечной в его руках, и ОН ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПОДНЯЛ МАШИНУ! А если я лягу и постараюсь выглядеть тяжелым, то, может, он и меня поднимет...  
Дверь открылась, Солдат дернулся и взмахнул руками – одна запуталась в рукаве, он врезался локтем в тумбочку и сбил вазу и семнадцать салфеточек, которые обрушились на пол одна за другой.  
– Ух ты, – сказал Капитан и сунул голову в дверь. Они встретились взглядами, и только тогда Капитан остановился. Они не сводили друг с друга глаз. Солдат застыл, забившись в угол. И хотя рука в штанах не считалась пригодной для пытки неудобной позой, ее точно нужно было признать таковой.  
– Я могу закрыть дверь, если хочешь, – сказал Капитан.  
– Да, блядь! – заорал Солдат, тут же передумал и пулей вылетел из ванной.

* * *

Стив услышал, как Солдат пробежал по коридору и, кажется, выпрыгнул прямо в окно спальни, с глухим стуком приземлившись на крышу.  
Ну, никто не выглядит на все сто, если его поймать за полировкой ружья. Стив взглянул вниз. На полу ванной россыпью валялись древние журналы, выпавшие из тумбочки. А прямо на крышке унитаза лежал старый каталог одежды, оставленный прежними владельцами, которые посчитали лиловые с зеленым обои в цветочек хорошей идеей. Каталог был открыт на странице с улыбающейся белой женщиной, которая стояла в напряженной позе, демонстрируя остроконечный лифчик и высокую прическу. Подпись рядом с картинкой сообщала, что этот бюстгальтер продается в трех классических цветах.  
Стив покачал головой. Нужно снабдить его порнушкой.

* * *

Следующие двадцать четыре часа Солдат провел, обещая себе, что больше ноги его не будет в доме; кошки наблюдали за ним, мелкие гады. Тот тощий кошак, которого Капитан называл Фрогги, несколько раз приходил к нему и терся об ноги, требуя внимания и ласки. Солдат решил, что будет относиться к Капитану как к тупому двуногому коту. Фрогги, например, плевать на обнаженку, и Капитан, похоже, находился в той же категории.  
На следующий день Солдат продержался до обеда, но в конце концов не выдержал и прокрался в дом, чтобы попить воды, которая на вкус не отдавала природой. Ему пришлось несколько раз напомнить себе, что Капитану нет дела до того, что у него ниже пояса, он ему не куратор, он просто... человек... который живет с ним в одном доме и кормит его и котов.  
Ему удалось практически полностью вытеснить из сознания то, что произошло вчера, и он собирался оставаться в этом состоянии и дальше.  
Солдат предпочел бы почесать себе яйца кактусом, чем разговаривать с Капитаном, но у него не оказалось выбора. На обратном пути он увидел Капитана, сидящего на корточках над прибором, похожим на роутер. В руках он держал молоток и пучок кабелей, в которых Солдат узнал витые пары. Ему пришлось остановиться в дверях, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть происходящее перед ним безобразие.  
– Привет. – Капитан поднял на него глаза. По нему не было похоже, что он помнит хоть что-то из произошедшего вчера в ванной. – Ты уже завтракал?  
– Зачем тебе молоток, – выговорил Солдат, морально готовясь услышать в ответ буквально что угодно.  
Капитан посмотрел на молоток.  
– Я хочу настроить нам интернет, – сказал он.  
– Какого хрена ты используешь для этого молоток.  
– Мне кажется, этот кабель вошел в паз не до конца, – ответил Капитан, как будто это что-то объясняло. Он почесал висок кабелем и дернулся, когда чуть не попал себе в глаз.  
Солдат медленно выдохнул.  
– С дороги, – велел он. – Сходи принеси мне свой ноутбук.  
– Он в коробке, – ответил Капитан, указав молотком на пакет, на котором большими буквами было написано: «САМЫЕ ЛУЧШИЕ ЦЕНЫ!».  
– Я не понял, почему мне нужно повторять, – произнес Солдат.  
Капитан закатил глаза, но поднялся на ноги и направился к коробке с ноутбуком. За это время Солдату удалось создать защитный периметр вокруг роутера, чтобы спасти его от той херни, которую Капитан Каменный Век решил тут устроить.  
Капитан показал ему коробку.  
– Просто поставь ноут сюда, а сам уходи, – рявкнул Солдат.  
– Ты знаешь, как наладить интернет? – удивился Капитан.  
– Знаю получше тебя. Иди отсюда.  
Капитан ушел, улыбаясь. Солдат выждал, пока он скроется из виду, после чего проверил окна, чтобы убедиться, что Капитан не стоит где-то за углом, насмехаясь над ним. Он обернулся к роутеру: он его обязательно заставит работать. Доступ к интернету в этой адской дыре будет очень кстати.  
Ему пришлось распутывать провода, из которых Капитан, кажется, пытался вязать макраме. Или он с кошками этим кабелем играл? Он подключил роутер, и тот замигал лампочками. Солдат знал, что здесь где-то должен быть домашний телефон, ведь не зря же в сортире висела распределительная коробка, обсиженная пауками. Жучки на линии, ха-ха.  
Солдат перебрал возможные варианты. Можно подключиться к спутнику, если найти, что приспособить под антенну.  
Он отлично знал, как на коленке наладить связь, так что эта работа почти не занимала его мысли. Он мог воспользоваться выходом в интернет, чтобы установить контакт. Он мог сообщить о своем местонахождении. Он был в бегах уже почти месяц.  
Солдат включил компьютер.  
А может быть, капитанская некомпетентность была всего-навсего приманкой, чтобы проверить, как именно он поступит, если получит доступ к связи. И за Солдатом сейчас, скорее всего наблюдают. Он решил, что стоит проникнуть в операционку с черного хода, зашел в биос и открыл командную строку. Он заколебался.  
Стоило ли оно того? Был большой шанс оказаться серьезно скомпрометированным. А кроме того, все это могло быть ловушкой, и Капитан сейчас наблюдает за ним. И при всем том, что уже сделала Вдова, кто ему ответит? И какие приказы он получит? И разве у него будет шанс уклониться от их выполнения?  
Он закрыл командную строку и перезагрузил ноутбук в нормальном режиме. Выходить на связь с Гидрой было небезопасно. Сейчас он не станет этого делать. Это может стать неоправданным риском.  
Он сжал зубы и продолжил настройку гадской гражданской операционки.

* * *

Стив вернулся с очередной тренировки, ожидая чего угодно, например, что Солдат за это время успел заминировать кухню. Наташа однажды «починила» кофеварку в конференц-зале старших агентов Щ.И.Т.а у всех на глазах во время совещания. Никто не сказал ей ни слова, потому что она – Черная Вдова, но она сумела как-то запрограммировать кофеварку так, чтобы она обдавала кипятком троих агентов Страйка, причем только их и больше никого. Никто так и не смог определить, как она установила распознавание по лицу или биометрическим данным прямо на глазах у Хилл, Фьюри и Капитана Америки, но кофеварку пришлось заменить, потому никто ничего не смог с ней поделать.  
Стив так и не узнал, что сделали те трое, чтобы так разозлить Наташу. Одного из них застрелили на следующем задании, другой уволился, а третья перевелась в охрану на особо секретный исследовательский объект в Норвегии. Может, когда-нибудь ему выпадет случай задать ей этот вопрос.  
Тем временем ему было ужасно любопытно узнать, что же именно сделал Солдат.  
Он надеялся, что парнишка все же наладит интернет. Стив оставил свой личный ноут и прочие вещи в квартире в Вашингтоне, где сейчас временно жил Сэм и, наверное, оклеивал стены мутными черно-белыми фотками птиц. Стив не видел повода проводить интернет на ферму, поскольку в его распоряжении были спутниковый телефон и местная библиотека. А кроме того, возиться с проводами, пока рука и нога в гипсе, было, по его мнению, небезопасно, он совсем не хотел спалить ненароком дом.  
Но парнишке точно требовалось гораздо больше развлечений, чем Стив способен обеспечить.  
Он осторожно открыл кухонную дверь, ожидая увидеть помесь Скайнета с атомной бомбой, но вместо этого перед ним на столе стоял роутер, помаргивающий лампочками, и совершенно целый и неиспорченный ноутбук. Солдат с хмурым видом заканчивал настройку, каждые несколько секунд ударяя по клавишам в ответ на всплывающие подсказки.  
– Ты все подключил? – сказал Стив удивленно. – А тут что, есть телефонная линия?  
– Спутник, – буркнул Солдат.  
К несчастью, Стив довольно много знал о спутниках.  
– И чей он?  
– Да какая разница, – отмахнулся Солдат, и его тон совершенно не внушал доверия.  
– Ну ладно, – сказал Стив, решив, что это будет проблемой для будущего Стива. – Смотри, зачем нужен интернет.  
Он открыл браузер и вбил в адресную строку слово «PORNHUB». И пока страница медленно загружалась – в конце концов, это Западная Вирджиния и от нее нельзя ждать суперскоростей, – он открыл еще одну вкладку и напечатал «я и мое тело бесплатно pdf скачать», а потом развернул ноутбук обратно к Солдату.  
– Ну вот, дружок, – сказал он. – Это все для тебя. Не забывай только мыть руки до и после и дезинфицируй все, что будешь засовывать внутрь.  
– Что?  
Стив проверил время на своем телефоне.  
– Я поеду в магазин, и меня не будет где-то полтора часа. Ты, главное, наведи потом порядок. И если у тебя появятся вопросы, просто погугли. Там будут все ответы, я гарантирую.  
Он оставил Солдата, который разинул рот в бессильной ярости, как кот, у которого посмели отобрать украденный бутерброд с тунцом, и направился к машине. Он решил, что будет отсутствовать два часа, просто на всякий случай.

* * *

Когда он вернулся, все выглядело так же, как до его отъезда, но Солдат снова исчез, на этот раз вместе с ноутбуком. Стив решил, что парень достаточно разумен, чтобы самостоятельно разобраться с секспросветом и не пихать член в осиное гнездо, поэтому можно со спокойной совестью заняться обедом.  
На следующий день зазвонил телефон. Это был не его мобильный, а стационарный телефон, и Стив заозирался, пытаясь сообразить, откуда доносится этот ужасный трезвон. И когда он наконец нашел древний пожелтевший аппарат, прикрученный к стене на кухне, то замешкался, глядя на него, как на дохлятину на обочине дороги. Стив понятия не имел, что эта хрень все еще работает. Он снял трубку.  
– Алло, – сказал он.  
– Стивен, – произнес мужской голос таким серьезным тоном, что сердце Стива замерло на долю секунды, а в голове пролетело несколько сценариев с людьми в черной форме, окружающими его сарай.  
А потом Стив прищурился.  
– Тони?  
– Не сказать, что я не ценю, что ты наконец решил выйти на связь, как сумел. И пускай вместо того, чтобы просто взять и позвонить по мобильному, ты нелегально подключился к моему спутнику, я не сержусь. Я даже не разочарован. Я несколько... как бы это сказать? Сбит с толку. «Двойной гамак»? «Десять часов АСМР шторами»?[3]. «Платун лагун 3: месть слайма»? За которую ты, я должен заметить, заплатил целых двенадцать долларов на Амазоне. Стивен, я умоляю... Стой, стой, я не закончил.  
– Давай, договаривай.  
– «Десять способов выточить качели из дерева»? «Веселье с шинами»? «Мы с моей малышкой отправились в лес и угадайте, что мы там делали?» Нет, я и правда хочу, чтобы ты угадал.  
– Трахались? – устало спросил Стив.  
– Нет, Стивен, – ответил Тони с превосходством в голосе. – Два часа резьбы по дереву. Признавайся, ты тайный хоббит?  
– И ты что... пересмотрел все это? – сказал Стив, пытаясь вклиниться в бесконечный поток слов.  
– Ты правда думаешь, что у меня есть на это время? Хотя соревнования лесорубов были ничего так, забавные, по крайней мере те десять минут, которые я видел. Из-за этого меня сто пудов добавили еще в один список наблюдения, но с другой стороны, одним больше, одним меньше... Но дело не в этом. Дело в том, Стивен, что твоя интернет-история сейчас наполнена ужасным количеством порнухи. Тридцать четыре сайта, шестьсот двадцать два ролика. Я не могу понять, как ты умудрился посмотреть такое количество порнухи, хотя я вхожу в топ-10 знаменитостей на восемнадцати сайтах из этого списка. Ты мне скажи, ты в порядке?  
Стив, который невидящим взглядом смотрел в кухонное окно, сказал:  
– Сложно сказать.  
– Я не кинкшеймлю! Я в принципе против кинкшейминга! Ну и, кроме того, в «Медвежьих объятиях голых медведей» секса вообще не было. Оно, конечно, слегка кинковое, но не более того...  
– Тони.  
–... это совершенно нормально! Меня гораздо больше беспокоит твоя новая привычка – много часов подряд гуглить себя самого.  
– Что?  
– Ну серьезно, Кэп, если тебе нужны были все твои фотки, обратился бы напрямую к папарацци. Они бы предоставили их тебе в наилучшем разрешении.  
– ЧТО.  
– В любом случае, я собирался сказать, что полностью тебя поддерживаю. Звони, если будет нужна скорость получше или ссылки на специальные клубы. Ты за этим уехал в Западную Вирджинию?  
Стив повесил трубку.  
Через тридцать секунд на его сотовый пришла смска с адресом вебсайта, предлагающего помощь людям с «особыми сексуальными аддикциями». Стив отложил телефон и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] С’мор или смор — традиционный американский десерт, который обычно едят в детских лагерях по вечерам у костра. S’more состоит из двух крекеров, поджаренного маршмеллоу и куска шоколада  
[2] Гора в Монтане  
[3] АСМР – феномен восприятия, характеризующийся приятным ощущением покалывания в затылке, распространяющегося в виде мурашек по коже шеи и спине к конечностям. Вызывают АСМР-ощущения звуковые, зрительные, тактильные или когнитивные стимулы


	4. Глава 4

Он целый день не мог найти Солдата, и раньше это значило, что тот сидит где-то в углу и дуется, а теперь была большая вероятность, что дрочит. Или что он там делает под видео про гамаки и лесорубов. Но он обязательно появлялся, когда нужно было давать антибиотики адскому созданию с мозгами размером с засохший орех.  
Может быть, ему нужно поговорить с парнишкой обо всем этом. Смотреть порнуху по многу часов подряд – это, в конце концов, нездорово. Даже если твое представление о порно отличается от общепринятого.  
Это все было ужасно неловко.  
С другой стороны, Солдат – взрослый мужчина и крайне компетентный профессионал. Он не станет дрочить столько, чтобы это привело к угрожающей жизни медицинской проблеме. Наверное.  
Стив решил, что не горит желанием вести просветительские беседы о том, как нужно дрочить, насколько бы смешно это ни было. По крайней мере, пока совсем не припрет. Он именно за этим провел в дом интернет. Стив не был уверен, что Солдат знает про метод избавления от эрекции при помощи холодного душа или в принципе о том, что такое душ. Но решил, что об этом ему предстоит узнать самостоятельно.  
Однако придется сказать Солдату, что Тони, мать его, Старк, так сказать, заглядывает ему через плечо, когда он смотрит свои персональные видео. Он сомневался, что Солдат сумеет обойти алгоритмы Тони Старка, но хотя бы сможет почистить историю браузера и воспользоваться ВПНом. Или вообще подключится к другому спутнику.  
Солдат явился как раз тогда, когда Стив надел варежки-прихватки, которые теперь служили защитой не только от кур, но и от кошки. Он выглядел ужасно обеспокоенным, постоянно посматривал на Стива краем глаза и что-то буркнул в ответ на бодрое приветствие, вместо того чтобы выдать оскорбление. Наверное, когда он гуглил фотографии Стива, наткнулся на ту, где девушки из Викторианского Секрета, или как там эта марка называется, уговорили его повторить трюк с поднятием мотоцикла с танцовщицами из кордебалета.  
Но придется испортить его хорошее настроение.   
– Послушай, а тот спутник, к которому ты подключился, – начал Стив, когда они загнали в угол шипящую кошку, – насколько это безопасно?  
– Спутник коммерческий, – буркнул Солдат и схватил кошку, – высокий уровень трафика, платные каналы доступа, очень низкий уровень опасности.  
– Логично, да, – сказал Стив кошке, которая, несмотря на все провальные попытки в прошлом, снова пыталась драть когтями руку Солдата. – Но дело в том, что Тони Старк мониторит интернет-трафик своих спутников.  
– Что.  
– Ну, по крайней мере трафик из Западной Вирджинии.  
– Кто.  
– Тони. Из «Старк Индастрис». Он позвонил мне сегодня утром и сказал, что, судя по моим поисковым запросам в интернете, мне пора сходить как минимум к четырем психотерапевтам, – объяснил Стив.  
– ЧТО?  
– Я просто хотел предупредить тебя. Пользуйся ВПНом, что ли.  
– Он, – произнес Солдат, держа перед собой кошку на вытянутых руках, но мысленно явно находясь где-то в другом измерении, гораздо более ужасном, чем окружающая действительность, – Что. Он тебе сказал.  
– Посоветовал обратиться к мозгоправу, – повторил Стив. Он подумал, что, наверное, не стоит перечислять видео, которые смотрел Солдат. – И перестать гуглить себя самого. Но он, кажется, думает, будто я не очень понимаю, что значить слово «гуглить».  
Солдату, похоже, было очень нехорошо. Стив прикинул, что бы он сам чувствовал, если бы Тони Старк позвонил его соседу и в подробностях пересказал, чем Стив занимается в сети, и посочувствовал Солдату от всей души.  
– Может, тебе стоит подключиться к другому спутнику, – предложил он. – Тони иногда ужасный параноик.  
К счастью, в этот момент кошка вывернулась из их рук, прервав штопор, в который грозился сорваться Солдат, пытающийся осознать, насколько беспардонно нынешняя реальность вторглась в его частную жизнь.   
– Слава богу, – пробормотал Стив, когда Солдат метнулся за кошкой. – Ты моя любимая кошка.

* * *

Солдат понятия не имел, что ему думать. Он сделал ошибку, когда начал искать информацию о Капитане в сети. Подключаться к интернету было ошибкой. Спутник «Старк Индастрис» предоставлял интернет всем, кто был способен заплатить. Это была корпоративная сеть, которую мониторят скучающие сисадмины и тупые боты. Хозяин компании не должен был... не должен был звонить Капитану и говорить, что тому нужен психотерапевт.  
По крайней мере Солдат оказался прав в том, что не стал искать контакта с Гидрой.  
Ему вообще не стоило выходить в сеть. Сначала он хотел настроить ноутбук Капитана так, чтобы тот без конца проигрывал какое-нибудь отвратительное видео, но интернет был бескрайним и ничем не ограниченным. Вариантов оказалось столько, что он захлебнулся, как если бы пытался напиться из пожарного шланга. Он отвлекся, а потом ему в голову пришла отличная идея: погуглить Капитана.  
И это стало самой большой ошибкой. И не только потому, что он нашел целые галереи фотографий, подписанных «коммандер Роджерс и чирлидеры Далласских Ковбоев», «коммандер Роджерс и Далласские Ковбои» и «коммандер Роджерс поднимает над головой полузащитников С. Ли и Дж. Смита», но из-за того, что там обнаружились и другие фотографии, старые фотографии. Он не стал открывать черно-белые снимки, потому что это было все равно что тыкать палкой спящего монстра. Солдат, конечно, ничего не боялся, но он не дурак и не собирался искать проблемы на свою голову.  
А потом Капитан просто взял и признался, что его за действиями в сети наблюдали. Может, это была игра в хорошего и плохого полицейского, попытка завоевать его доверие. Но с другой стороны, у него имелись неопровержимые доказательства того, что самое страшное, что Капитан может от него потребовать – это почистить курятник.  
Он должен думать логично. Капитан был оперативником в Щ.И.Т.е. Солдат его помнил. Или помнил какие-то отрывки о нем. Логично было бы предположить, что Капитан – это тоже Гидра, но эта мысль казалась невыносимой, и все в Солдате протестовало против такого вывода.  
А кроме того, Капитан бы его узнал, если бы они когда-нибудь работали вместе.  
А может, его тоже обнуляли. Солдат зарычал и выдрал из земли две пригоршни травы. Он не знал других оперативников, которых бы подвергали таким же процедурам, как его, но это не значило, что их не существовало. Но почему тогда Капитан сидел в этой глуши. Выходное пособие Гидры не включало в себя симпатичную ферму посреди лесов. И отпуск по болезни тоже. Единственные, кто мог рассчитывать на такое обращение, сидели на самом-самом верху, но Капитан явно не был одним из них. Может, раньше он и был командующим оперативным отделом, но сейчас его влияние равнялось нулю.  
Может, он дезертировал из Гидры. Как Вдова. Дезертировал и остался в живых.  
Вдова прошлась сквозь ряды Гидры, как бензопила через стопку шелковых трусов. Ему было невыносимо думать об этом, но все те имена, которые она ему показала, планы и коды, которые она сначала написала в блокноте, а потом сожгла и развеяла пепел... Вдова углубилась так, что Солдату и не снилось. Она уничтожала верхушку Гидры, и ей помогали. Она сказала, что вскоре ей понадобится и его помощь.  
Разве он мог отказаться? Ему придется стать двойным агентом. Или даже тройным. Сколько понадобится слоев, столько их и будет. Он этого не хотел. Его шокировала глубина этого чувства, это было так по-детски, но он не мог остановиться. Он, блин, кулак Гидры. У него нет возможности сказать «я не хочу».  
Его снова затрясло от ярости. Вся эта ситуация точно была подстроена, чтобы сбить его с толку. Он не мог представить, что все это правда.  
Солдат точно знал только одно: что бы ни ждало его впереди, он не был к этому готов. Он размяк. И хотя он больше не бесился из-за того, что ему нечем заняться, он разваливался на части. Ему было невыносимо ощущать прикосновение формы к коже. Он засыпал где угодно и когда угодно, прямо как Капитан. Будто его тело получило слишком серьезные повреждения и теперь бросило все ресурсы на восстановление, поэтому сил на то, чтобы оставаться в сознании, не хватало.  
Однако он чувствовал, что должен быть рядом с Капитаном или хотя бы точно знать, где Капитан находится и что делает. Это ощущалось как цель миссии, но в то же время совершенно иначе. И это было так глупо. Он чувствовал, что обладает крайне важной оперативной информацией, только эта информация была дурацкой: «Смотри, я сделал еще одну куклу вуду. Хочешь посмотреть, как я проткну ее ножом?»  
Ощущение, что они были знакомы, и воспоминания сплелись в один ужасный клубок из рваных и перепутанных нитей. Его раздирало на части, крючки срывались и возвращались ни с чем. Это была устаревшая программа или что-то другое? Блядская космическая связь с прошлым или психический двойник?  
Он знал, что это неправильно. Будто ловишь обрывки передачи по нестабильному радиоканалу с какой-то другой станции. Барнс. Баки. Что за фигня. Это какой-то мозговой суп.  
Волосы свисали ему на лицо, железная рука блестела в лунном свете. Капитан звал его «дружочек», как будто это кодовое имя, которое он должен был знать.  
Как ему это все надоело. Что-то должно измениться.

* * *

На следующий день Стив вышел из дома после дневного сна и увидел Солдата, сидящего на земле возле овощной грядки. Он пытался отрезать прядь волос ножом. Стив очень надеялся, что он делает это не потому, что на волосах оказалась смазка.  
– Что, вши замучили? – крикнул Стив, направляясь к курятнику.  
– Слишком жарко, – рявкнул в ответ Солдат.  
– Тут ты прав, – согласился Стив и вернулся на кухню за чаем. Он сел с чашкой на крыльце и стал наблюдать, как Солдат медленно укорачивал себе челку, трижды порезавшись в процессе, а потом, усталый и замученный, бросил нож в землю. Его голова стала похожа на одуванчик, который пару раз стукнули об стенку.  
– Тебе помочь? – спросил Стив.  
Солдат посмотрел на него так, словно хотел, чтобы нож снова оказался у него в руках.  
– Нет.  
– Я всегда сам стригусь, – сказал Стив, попивая чай и не глядя на Солдата. – У меня неплохо выходит. Правда, я пользуюсь ножницами.  
У Солдата в руках очутились еще два ножа.  
– Не так! – воскликнул Стив и моментально перестал притворяться, что ему все равно: в детском саду нельзя нарушать правила безопасности. Солдат что-то промычал в ответ и швырнул и эти два ножа. Теперь все три торчали из земли как печальное напоминание о парикмахерском провале. Стив рискнул и сделал еще один глоток чая, прежде чем поставить чашку на перила. – Погоди, я сейчас принесу из дома ножницы.  
Ножницы даже не были ржавыми, что удивило и обрадовало Стива. Кроме ножниц он схватил кухонное полотенце, бритву, кувшин с водой и блестящий поднос. Стив решил, что если к списку профессий, которые он приобрел после разморозки, добавился еще и парикмахер, то нужно выложиться по полной.  
Когда Стив показался со своей ношей на крыльце, Солдат сидел в траве, прижав колени к груди. Его волосы окружали голову спутанным облаком. Он выглядел как половая тряпка, попавшая в шредер.  
– Я раньше никогда сам себя не стриг, – хмуро сказал он Стиву, который раскладывал перед собой все, что принес из кухни. Видимо, он отлично понимал, как выглядит.  
– Ну, большинство людей обычно не стригутся сами, – ответил Стив. – Мне просто жалко денег и не очень важно, как я выгляжу. Хотя, – добавил он, вытирая ножницы о полотенце, – однажды в школе мне прилепили на волосы жевательную резинку. Маме пришлось ее вырезать, а потом она прошлась по кругу, чтобы подровнять. Так что следующие четыре месяца я выглядел как зонтик. Это было ужасно.  
Солдат отреагировал на эту историю ледяным молчанием, чего она, собственно, и заслуживала.  
– Надо просто все сбрить, – наконец сказал он.  
– Не надо, у тебя хорошие волосы, – возразил Стив. Под всем потом и грязью они оказались густыми и красивого цвета красного дерева. Стив видел несколько колтунов, которые не сможет распутать, но волосы были довольно длинными, так что даже если у Стива не все выйдет с первой попытки, он сможет исправить свои ошибки.  
С другой стороны, с потом и грязью тоже можно было кое-что сделать.  
Стив мог бы предложить ему помыть голову в бассейне, но вода оттуда стекала прямо в землю, и ему не хотелось травить деревья в саду обмылками и тем, что смоется с Солдата.  
– Давай сделаем все как надо, – сказал Стив. Он был уверен, что на свете не было силы, способной заставить Солдата принять настоящий душ, но это не страшно. Они просто сделают все старым способом. – Сначала помоем тебе голову.  
Стив нашел в бездонных глубинах кухонных шкафов большой эмалированный таз и велел Солдату сходить в ванную за шампунем. Стив поставил таз на бортик бассейна, набрал в него воды из крана и жестом поманил к себе Солдата, который стоял в отдалении с бутылкой «Хед энд Шолдерс» в руках.  
– Садись и откинься назад. – Стив похлопал рукой по дну бассейна. Оно было нагрето солнцем, поэтому сидеть там было не слишком неудобно. – Мы намылим тебе волосы над тазом, чтобы не сливать мыльную воду на землю.  
Солдат одарил его взглядом, который предельно ясно давал понять, что скорее свиньи отрастят крылья и полетят на юг, чем он согласится поучаствовать во всем этом безобразии.  
– Или ты хочешь все сделать сам? – Стив протянул ему шампунь. – Держи и намыливай хорошенько, я проверю.  
Солдат выглядел так, будто решал для себя, устроить ли ему истерику, поэтому Капитан отсел подальше и начал точить древние ножницы.  
Еще несколько секунд Солдат сверлил его яростным взглядом, но внезапно ссутулился, словно из него выпустили воздух. Стив даже перестал притворяться, что ему все равно, но Солдат этого не заметил, он повернулся к бассейну и несколько раз макнул голову в воду, выдавил на живую руку шампунь и шлепнул его себе на макушку.  
Стив постарался не слишком глазеть на происходящее, но очень сложно было отвести взгляд, когда Солдат макал голову в таз так, словно это был вражеский лазутчик. Во всем этом чувствовалась его обычное убийственное напряжение. Стив задумался, стоит ли доставать его, пока Солдат не признается, что с ним такое. Может, нужно сказать ему, что Тони думает, будто Стив сам себя гуглил и развлекался просмотром странной порнушки.  
Он решил, что задаст парочку личных вопросов, когда Солдат будет сидеть перед ним с полотенцем на плечах и ему станет труднее сбежать. Стив подумал, что на крыльце им будет удобнее всего, поэтому там и устроился, когда посчитал, что ножницы достаточно острые, а Солдат наконец чистый.  
Стив тоже давно не брился, поэтому порхал по крыльцу, как трудолюбивая пчелка, готовя горячую воду и взбивая пену. Он заметил, что Солдат бросал в его сторону полные подозрения взгляды. Стив и сам понимал, что выглядит скорее как карикатура на Дживса, чем как парикмахер, но он заставил Солдата покраснеть, поэтому собирался продолжать.  
Солдат решил, что шампунь с волос смывают, макая голову в таз на несколько секунд. Стив подумал, что в нынешних обстоятельствах лучше не будет, поэтому ничего не сказал. Когда он протянул Солдату полотенце, тот всего пару секунд смотрел на него, как на дохлятину, которую Стив соскреб с обочины дороги.  
Зато со стулом вышел прокол. Это был обычный деревянный кухонный стул с плетеным сидением, которое вручную сплел чей-то прапрадедушка, но Солдат отказался на него садиться и вместо этого плюхнулся на верхнюю ступеньку крыльца.  
– Ну, как хочешь, – сказал Стив и слегка подпихнул его ногой в поясницу. – Пересядь на две ступеньки ниже, дружок, мне тоже нужно сесть.  
Солдат, конечно, воспринял этот тычок так, будто его ужалила оса. Стив демонстративно не обращал на него внимания и пытался поудобнее расположить свою ногу, пока Солдат вскакивал, крутился и ощетинивался. Наконец он успокоился и уселся на нужную ступеньку, что было самым главным.  
– Мне придется к тебе прикоснуться, – сказал Стив, обращаясь к плечам, которые практически касались ушей.  
– Я знаю.  
– Сделаем из тебя королеву бала, – сказал Стив и улыбнулся, когда Солдат зарычал в ответ, но опустил плечи на пару сантиметров. – Если бы только у нас было немного бриолина.  
– Что это за хрень такая – «бриолин», – пробормотал Солдат.  
– Штука, которая делает мужчин красивыми, – очень серьезно объяснил Стив. – Ну, поехали.  
Плечи Солдата так и не расслабились, но он не пытался ударить Стива ножом или убежать, пока тот его расчесывал и стриг. Усидеть на месте он тоже не мог, и Стив его за это не винил. Но ему приходилось быть очень осторожным, чтобы случайно не обрезать Солдату ухо. Срезанные пряди падали ему на плечи, и через несколько минут Солдат, который дергался, как лошадь, которую облепили мухи, вскочил и сорвал с себя мокрую рубашку, после чего снова уселся на прежнее место. Еще несколько минут спустя все повторилось, но на этот раз он выпутался из брюк, бросая в сторону Стива острые, как ножи, взгляды, словно предлагая прокомментировать происходящее. Он даже сумел выглядеть угрожающе. При том, что с одной стороны головы волосы были на 6 дюймов [1] короче.  
– Слушай, – сказал Стив, – мне все равно, что на тебе надето, но если ты продолжишь скакать без предупреждения, то я не могу обещать, что сумею вовремя убрать ножницы. Я не собираюсь сегодня отрезать ничего, кроме волос. Давай будем придерживаться этого плана?  
Солдат фыркнул и уселся обратно на ступеньку в своих панталонах в клубничку. Он сложил руки на груди, потом убрал их оттуда и сразу же сложил снова. Стив, не обращая внимания на жужжание сервомоторов железной руки, продолжил стрижку. Большинство колтунов были у Солдата на затылке, так что там пришлось подстричь его по-армейски коротко, и после этого перейти к бокам и макушке.  
Стрижка получилась довольно короткой и не очень модной. Но по крайней мере, волосы были чистыми и в них не осталось колтунов.  
Единственным минусом оказалось то, что новая стрижка только подчеркивала тот ужас, который у Солдата был вместо бороды.  
– Уже все? – потребовал Солдат ответа. Но его тон не предполагал немедленного взрыва.  
– Сначала бритье, – объявил Стив.  
– Бритье?  
– Ты выглядишь так, словно у тебя на подбородке дохлый еж, – откровенно сказал Стив. – Если хочешь носить бороду, лучше отрастить ее заново.  
Солдат одарил Стива взглядом, полным отвращения, но позволил намылить себе подбородок и даже не стал убегать. Само бритье заняло довольно много времени: Стиву пришлось сесть перед Солдатом на корточки и не обращать внимания на колено, которое было очень недовольно таким поворотом событий. Ему пришлось сосредоточиться: он никогда раньше не брил никого, кроме себя, и это оказалось совсем непросто.  
При каждом движении бритвой или когда Стив менял положение тела, Солдат продолжал дергаться и щуриться, как припадочный кролик. Стив заметил, что в какой-то момент Солдат мертвой хваткой вцепился в нож и больше его не отпускал. А еще Стив был уверен, что после того, как все будет закончено, верхнюю ступеньку крыльца придется менять. Но все равно каждый раз, когда он делал паузу, Солдат напрягался еще сильнее, поэтому Стив постарался действовать быстро и эффективно.  
Так, чтобы ничего не отрезать и чтобы не пришлось драться на ножах с нервным, наполовину выбритым чуваком, у которого к тому же странные вкусы в порно.  
Заканчивая работу, Стив подумал, что в общем и целом справился совсем неплохо для дебюта в качестве брадобрея-парикмахера. Он подровнял линию волос на шее и за ушами при помощи бритвы и подал Солдату влажное полотенце, чтобы он мог вытереть лицо.  
– Давай, покажись мне, – сказал Стив, а когда Солдат к нему обернулся...  
– Баки?  
Это просто вырвалось, Стив не собирался ничего говорить, но сходство было таким сильным, что он на секунду почувствовал себя так, словно мир вокруг него дрогнул и зашатался. Солдат был старше, грубее, со шрамами, но линия челюсти, рот, лоб – они с Баки могли бы быть братьями. Близнецами.  
Стив уже открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться, но тут же заметил, что Солдат смотрит на него с ужасом.  
– Прости, – сказал Стив, но Солдат уже вскочил на ноги.  
– Что ты сказал? – потребовал он ответа.  
– Я... ты просто напомнил мне человека, которого я знал,– медленно произнес Стив, не отрывая взгляда от лица Солдата. И это лицо было очень знакомым. – Баки Барнс. Он был...  
– Откуда ты знаешь! – заорал Солдат и схватил Стива за грудки. – Кто такой Баки?!

* * *

– Привет, Сэм, – медленно сказал в трубку Стив. – Мне надо проверить, не сошел ли я с ума.  
– Обожаю такие штуки. Давай, – сказал Сэм. Похоже было, что его что-то отвлекало. Но раз он ответил на звонок, вместо того чтобы позволить ему уйти в голосовые сообщения, это было что-то незначительное. Может, он искал ключи или что-то в таком духе.  
А возможно, и к лучшему, что Сэм слушал его не слишком внимательно.  
– Я... – Стив потер шею, пытаясь придумать, с чего начать. – Я думаю, что тебе стоит приехать и увидеть все своими глазами. Дело в том, что Наташа привезла сюда пару месяцев назад одного парня... И с ним все было не очень хорошо, особенно с головой были проблемы. В общем, я только что его подстриг. И побрил. И он, Сэм, он выглядит как двойник Баки. А потом, – продолжил Стив, щупая свой собственный лоб в поисках температуры, – когда я назвал его Баки, он вскочил и спросил меня, откуда я знаю это имя. Будто он его узнал. – Он снова пощупал свой лоб. Вроде он не слишком много сидел на солнце последние дни, но кто знает, блин. Может, ему все равно нужно сунуть голову в ведро с холодной водой.  
– Баки, – сказал Сэм. Теперь его голос звучал так, что было понятно: он наконец обратил внимание на происходящее. – Это тот парнишка, который соврал про свой возраст, но так хорошо убивал, что никто не стал уличать его во вранье?  
– Ага.  
– А потом он умер?  
– Да, – глухо сказал Стив. Для него прошло почти двадцать лет, но эта потеря ранила его глубже, чем многие другие. И дело было даже не в том, что Баки был слишком молодым, – большинство тех, кто оказался на фронте, были слишком молоды. Дело было в том, что Баки принадлежал ему в каком-то странном и несколько аморальном смысле. Он был веселым и абсолютно бесстрашным. Особенно в том, как он стремился влезть к Стиву в штаны и совершенно этого не скрывал.  
– Оке-ей, – протянул Сэм таким тоном, словно думал, что Стиву все-таки нужно пойти охладиться. – Похоже, вам нужно сесть и поговорить.  
– Он сейчас прячется в сарае.  
– Ну, так добудь его оттуда. Ты больше, вот, значит, хватай его за шкирку и тащи наружу, и пускай он кусается и брыкается. Главное, поговорить как взрослые люди.  
– А, метод Уилсона, – сказал Стив.  
– Эффективен в ста процентах случаев. Пока ты разговариваешь со мной, ничего нового точно не узнаешь. Но в любом случае, звони, – напомнил Сэм. – Даже если у тебя не едет крыша от сидения взаперти в горах, это еще не значит, что ситуация нормальная.  
– Ага, – ответил Стив и закончил звонок. Что он может сказать? Эй, ты мой мертвый друг времен Второй мировой? Нет? У тебя тоже едет крыша от жизни в горах?  
Стив пошел в дом. Ему нужно во всем разобраться. Может, даже расписать все на бумаге. Попытаться найти смысл во всей этой ситуации. Он оглядел кухню так, будто никогда раньше ее не видел, а потом долго рылся в бесконечных кухонных ящичках, прежде чем сумел найти хоть какую-то бумагу. Он тяжело сел и уставился на пожелтевший лист.  
Вероятно, существовало какое-то логичное объяснение, кроме «Это Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, ему удалось загадочным образом пережить последние сто лет, и он появился у меня на пороге и выглядит не старше тридцати двух».  
Стив записал самые вероятные альтернативные гипотезы.  
У него наконец проявились последствия контузии.  
Воспаление мозга. Солнечный удар? Галлюцинации.  
Роботы (опять).  
Клон?  
Скрулл.  
Тут он сделал паузу. Он много раз видел, как Солдата драла кошка, и каждый раз кровь была красной, так что скруллов можно вычеркнуть. И роботов, наверное, тоже. Ну и скрулл не может прикинуться мертвецом.  
Он нахмурился и написал ниже: «скрулл клона???», но без уверенности. Список был не очень хороший. Самыми вероятными кандидатами казались контузия и какой-то мозговой сбой. Он подумал, что ему пришло время пережить психотический эпизод, давным-давно пора. А то он слишком долго был нормальным, и это, видимо, поворот космического колеса справедливости, или, проще говоря, круговорот говна в природе.  
Баки умер. Он упал с высоты шестьсот футов [2] зимой в горах. Никто не смог бы выжить в таких условиях.  
Стив смог бы.  
Но Стив – это Стив. Он выжил, проведя шестьдесят лет во льду в Арктике, и совсем недавно снова выжил, когда на него упало несколько тысяч тонн строительного мусора.  
Наташа сказала, что у Солдата амнезия, что ему промывали мозг. Что он был военнопленным.  
Это не может быть он.  
_Он модифицирован, как ты._  
Может, это новый вид скрулла.  
Сидя один на кухне, он ничего не выяснит. Им нужно поговорить. Сэм прав.  
– Матерь божья, – пробормотал Стив себе под нос и пошел на улицу, чтобы разжечь огонь в гриле.

* * *

Капитан начал что-то готовить на улице. Судя по запаху, это была свинья, которая погибла, захлебнувшись в соусе для барбекю. Все кошки учуяли этот запах и вились вокруг Солдата.  
Но он не двинулся с места. Он чуял засаду.  
Прошло минут пять, прежде чем Капитан позвал его с улицы.  
– Эй... – сказал он неуверенно и как-то странно. – Приходи обедать, если хочешь. Или я оставлю тебе тарелку.  
Он никогда не выйдет. Будет сидеть в сарае и есть солому до самой смерти. И тогда кошки съедят его труп, если Бесси не доберется до него первой.  
Одна кошка мурлыкнула и потерлась о его ноги. Мерзкая стервятница. Он оскалился в ее сторону. Она потерлась мордочкой о его ногу и запрыгнула к нему на колени.  
– Если тебе нужно время... Это нормально, – снизу снова донесся голос Капитана. – Я здесь, ты всегда можешь со мной поговорить.  
Поговорить? Он никогда не станет об этом разговаривать. Он два месяца ни о чем таком не говорил и не собирался начинать, даже если Капитан произнес это слово... это имя. И Солдат больше не мог притворяться, что это просто глюк.  
Хотя нет, теперь ему просто придется притворяться еще сильнее.  
Внезапно его настигла чудовищная мысль: если это все правда, если Капитан был его командиром, то теперь, пока Вдовы здесь нет, он снова может им стать. Не похоже было, что он готов опять нацепить командирский значок Щ.И.Т.а, но...  
В любом случае, Солдат решил, что не станет ему подчиняться.  
Он никому не подчинялся уже целых два месяца. А теперь его во все это ткнули лицом. Если Капитан тоже знает имя «Баки», то больше он притворяться не сможет. Это не просто что-то из его головы. Если он не может отрицать это, то не сможет отрицать и остальное. Он не собирал данные, не перегруппировывался. Он просто отказался подчиняться прямым приказам и сидит тут на заднице, вместо того чтобы вернуться на базу.  
Он дезертировал. Он стал предателем в тот момент, когда перестал пытаться убить Вдову. Ему нет прощения. Он дезертир, и для любого агента Гидры он теперь военнослужащий на стороне противника.  
Но он все еще ценен. Он мог бы вернуться. Не сопротивляться коррекции. Мог бы умолять о прощении. И существовал нехилый шанс, что его примут обратно, особенно после того, как допросят и узнают, где и с кем он провел последние два месяца. Легко и приятно не будет, но он мог бы вернуться.  
Его, конечно, обнулят, может даже дважды, чтобы наверняка, а потом отправят убивать Капитана.  
Солдат вцепился пальцами в солому. Кошка, сидящая у него на коленях, недовольно мяукнула и спрыгнула на пол, одарив его обиженным взглядом. Солдат попытался расслабить хотя бы часть мышц, прежде чем окончательно угробит себе спину.  
Капитан, стоящий снаружи, вздохнул. Звук был негромким, но Солдат отчетливо его слышал.  
– Знаешь, нельзя сказать, что я проводил здесь лучшие дни моей жизни до того, как ты приехал, – произнес он тихо, будто разговаривая сам с собой. – Тут были только я и Бесси, а она не лучшая компания пятничным вечером. Еще, конечно, есть куры, но они, прямо скажем, вражеские оккупанты.  
Потом он снова тихо вздохнул.  
– Я не знаю, что происходит, но ты мне нравишься. Ты составил мне компанию, и я тебе за это благодарен. С чем бы мы ни столкнулись, я тебе помогу.  
Солдат ещё крепче вцепился в деревянную балку. Снаружи гудели пчелы, рядом сидела кошка. Она перестала умываться и оглядела его с ног до головы, словно решая, достаточно ли он в себе, чтобы снова воспользоваться им как подушкой.  
– А если ты и вправду Баки... – сказал Капитан и остановился. Он снова вздохнул, на этот раз на грани слышимости. – Я так скучал по тебе, ты не представляешь.  
Его голос был тихим и усталым и так походил на эхо из его снов, что его подкинуло и вынесло наружу волной неконтролируемой дикой ярости. Он прошагал через двор и остановился в полушаге от Капитана.  
– Кто, блядь, такой Баки, – прошипел он, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не ткнуть Капитану пальцем в грудь, потому что ростом был ему всего по плечо. – Отвечай мне, – прорычал Солдат. – Хватит... шуток, хватит врать. Скажи мне правду! Что здесь, черт возьми, происходит?  
– Я не знаю, – немедленно отозвался Капитан. Он смотрел на Солдата широко раскрытыми глазами, словно что-то искал и, судя по всему, находил. – Я не понимаю, как это возможно. Ты... Баки погиб в сорок четвертом. Но ты... ты выглядишь как он. Ты его почти точная копия. – Он встретился взглядом с Солдатом. – И ты узнал это имя.  
И имя не могло принадлежать никому, кроме него.  
– Ты знал! – с возмущением воскликнул Солдат. – Ты знал, что я...  
– Нет! – тут же запротестовал тот. – Это не так, Баки. Я клянусь тебе...  
– Врешь!  
– Я знал, что ты мне кого-то напоминаешь, – тихо произнес Стив. – Но я думал, Наташу.  
Потому что Солдат когда-то служил вместе со Вдовой. И его заставили забыть то время. Ему сказали, что этого помнить не нужно, и он думал, что они правы. Никакого шума и мусора в голове, ничто не отвлекает от задания. Но, как теперь оказалось, это было серьезной ошибкой в данных.  
– Ты не знал, что ты... Баки, – сказал Капитан, не сводя с него взгляда.  
– Я – Зимний Солдат, – возразил он.  
– А как твое имя? Не позывной, а настоящее имя?  
У Солдата не нашлось ответа на этот вопрос. И отсутствие имени говорило само за себя.  
– О тебе есть много информации в сети и в книгах, – так же тихо сказал Капитан. – После всего многие интересовались Воющими... я имею в виду Воющих Коммандос, нашу оперативную группу. Про них написали несколько биографий. – Он достал свой телефон, разблокировал экран и протянул его на раскрытой ладони. – Сам посмотри, если хочешь. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.  
С таким же успехом Капитан мог бы протянуть ему гранату с выдернутой чекой. Он говорил неправду, это не могло быть правдой, только Солдат уже и сам знал...  
Он задавал вопросы. Это не приветствовалось, но он не был идиотом, он понимал, что не иметь имени – это не нормально. У всех есть имя. Ему нужен был какой-то ответ.  
– Мне сказали, что у меня не было семьи, что я вызвался добровольцем, – слова обжигали ему рот, как горячие угли. – Я был русским солдатом. – Он помнил тренировки, форму и как его отправляли на задания.  
А еще он помнил Капитана и помнил, что забывал снова и снова. Как его заставляли забыть.  
В глазах у него стояли слезы, а горло будто сдавило гигантским прессом. Солдат выхватил из рук Капитана телефон, но не смог заставить себя посмотреть, что там, вбить в строку поиска нужные слова. Когда ему в прошлый раз вручили телефон и велели почитать новости в гугле, у него чуть мозги не вскипели.  
– Вдова... – произнес он, и мысли побежали дальше. Это она привезла его сюда. Конечно, она привезла его именно сюда. Если она знала, что таким образом сможет...  
– Не думаю, что она в курсе, кто ты, – медленно сказал Капитан, читая по его лицу, как в открытой книге. – Она не стала бы скрывать от меня эту информацию. Да и от тебя тоже.  
Солдат сжимал и разжимал железную руку, сервоприводы тихо гудели.  
– Она много чего тебе не рассказывает.  
Капитан вздохнул, как будто ему было все равно, что Вдова что-то от него скрывает.  
– Я вышел в отставку, – сказал он. – Еще до битвы за Манхэттен. Я согласился тренировать новых агентов и проводить учения, но Капитаном Америкой стал Сэм, а руководителем Щ.И.Т.а – Мария Хилл. Я вышел из игры. У Наташи есть куча причин не посвящать меня во все подробности.  
– В такие?  
– Я правда думаю, что она не знала. Потому что какой смысл скрывать от нас эту информацию? Она хотела, чтобы я проводил с тобой как можно больше времени, а так я был бы в этом максимально заинтересован.  
– Не бывает таких совпадений, – рявкнул Солдат.  
– Иногда бывают, – возразил Капитан. – Я разбил самолет Гидры в сорок четвертом. Направил его во льды рядом с побережьем Гренландии. И самолет при этом не ушел на дно, но погрузился ровно настолько, чтобы я замерз и впал в стазис. И поэтому я здесь. Меня нашли в две тысячи шестом...  
Солдат ненадолго отвлекся от своего экзистенциального кризиса, услышав, что Капитан сейчас вывалил ему на голову.  
– Ты разбил самолет об айсберг?!  
Капитана, казалось, удивил его тон.  
– Мне пришлось, – ответил он. – Мне нужно было спасти жизни гражданских. Гидра собиралась сбросить «грязные» бомбы [3] на Нью-Йорк, Лондон и Париж. Я должен был их остановить.  
Сервоприводы в руке загудели громче. Когда Солдат гуглил, он нашел много информации о Капитане Америке: пропагандистская фигура времен Второй мировой, яркий обтягивающий костюм, сияющая улыбка. Он пытался соединить эти две личности у себя в голове, но они были как два кота, которые отказываются сидеть рядом, как вода и масло, которые обязательно разделялись и растекались в разные стороны. Как этот бородатый чувак, покрытый веснушками, и Капитан Америка в сине-бело-красном, который руководил операциями Щ.И.Т.а.  
По нему не было похоже, будто он знал, что Гидра и Щ.И.Т. по сути одно и то же. Он убил себя, чтобы остановить Гидру.  
Солдат перевел взгляд на телефон, зажатый в руке, экран все еще светился.  
Что-то здесь не сходилось. Но он знал, что Гидра лгала ему и раньше.  
Ему нужно выяснить правду.

* * *

Прошло всего несколько минут, прежде чем Баки... Баки, живой, взрослый, изменившийся, покрытый шрамами, уронил телефон и побежал прочь. Стив рванулся было вдогонку, но тут же замешкался, не зная, что будет лучше: последовать за ним или дать ему возможность разобраться во всем самому. Но Баки очень быстро остановился, выхватил один из своих ножей и метнул в стену сарая. Нож воткнулся по рукоять, второй нож сразу же последовал за ним, поэтому Стив решил, что это нормальное выражение эмоций и вмешательство не требуется.  
Вскоре ножи у него закончились. Стив не переставал удивляться тому, сколько ножей Баки умудрялся носить на себе при том, что из одежды на нем были только панталоны. Тот выдернул ножи из стены сарая и начал бросать их в деревья, растущие чуть поодаль. Он был напряжен, как кот, которого загнали в угол, его ребра ходили ходуном от тяжелого дыхания, но рука не дрожала и не сбивалась с ритма, отправляя ножи в полет один за другим.  
Не было похоже, что он хочет сбежать или сделать что-то ужасное. Если уж Стиву есть над чем подумать, то Солда... Баки приходится намного хуже.  
Наташа говорила, что ему промывали мозги. Баки не узнал собственное имя. Наташа когда-то намекала, что существовали методики для подавления воспоминаний и даже внедрения новых, но забыть свое имя!  
Что, черт возьми, с ним произошло?  
Стив простоял на крыльце минут двадцать, слушая мерный стук ножей и пытаясь найти способ спросить: «Как вышло, что ты потерял имя, личность и левую руку», чтобы это не прозвучало кошмарно, когда его телефон засветился там, где Баки его уронил.  
Это была эсэмэска от Сэма:  
**«Время прибытия 5 мин».**  
Стив выпрямился. Если Сэм появился практически без предупреждения, то что-то случилось.  
Сэм приземлился на подъездной дорожке, и Стив так ему обрадовался, что обнял, прежде чем тот успел полностью сложить крылья.  
– Ты не представляешь, насколько ты кстати, – пробормотал Стив ему в плечо. – Добро пожаловать в нашу дыру.  
Сэм отодвинулся и оглядел его с расстояния вытянутой руки.  
– Ты что... Это, по-твоему, тванг? Настоящий, бог мне свидетель, южный говор?  
– Бог не имеет к этому отношения, – мрачно ответил Стив.  
– Боже ж ты мой.  
– А теперь ты просто пытаешься меня перещеголять, – сказал Стив, выпуская Сэма из объятий. Как же он был рад его видеть! Сэм всегда был очень разумным и спокойным.  
– Мне не нужно пытаться кого-то перещеголять. Я родом из Вирджинии.  
– А теперь ты просто добавляешь в слова лишние гласные. Не считай, будто я не понимаю, что ты пытаешься сделать.  
– Да я ничего и не должен делать. Ты городской житель и можешь не притворяться. Надо забирать тебя с этой фермы, она плохо на тебя влияет.  
– Меня уговаривать не придется, – сказал Стив, думая о парном молоке. В детстве его диета на тридцать процентов состояла из сырой печени, и раньше он думал, что на свете нет более отвратительной еды, даже армейская кормежка казалась лучше. Оказалось, он был неправ.  
Только тут он обратил внимание, что на Сэме надет бронежилет, а на его спине закреплен щит.  
– Что случилось?  
– Пошли в дом, я все тебе расскажу, – сказал Сэм.  
– Пошли, – согласился Стив. Вероятно, проблема не слишком срочная, потому что иначе Сэм не начал бы с обнимашек и шуточек. И скорей всего, это значило, что Сэма можно попросить помочь в ситуации с Баки. – Попробуешь мой лимонад.  
– Да ни в жизнь!  
Тут они завернули за угол дома и увидели Баки, который прошел к деревьям, собрал ножи и вернулся на позицию. Он снова начал бросать ножи, то ли не замечая Стива и Сэма, то ли решив наплевать на их присутствие.  
Сэм остановился и уставился на Баки.  
– Вот черт!  
– Что? – спросил Стив.  
– Это тот самый парнишка?  
– Ага.  
– У него железная рука? Или он обмотал ее фольгой?  
– Нет, она металлическая, – сказал Стив. – Он открывает пальцами бутылки.  
– Нифигасе. О-о-оке-ей. Знаешь, сейчас подходящее время, чтобы ввести тебя в курс дела. Расскажу тебе, чем занимался последние три месяца.

* * *

Сэм ввел его в курс дела. Это заняло довольно много времени.  
– Так, давай по порядку, – произнес Стив. – Вы с Наташей выяснили, что Гидра внедрилась в Щ.И.Т. До самого верха, включая госсекретаря. И вы не подумали, что стоит поставить меня в известность?  
– Чувак, ты же отращивал ногу, – сказал Сэм. Они сидели на крыльце, потому что Сэм отказался идти в дом и все время, пока они разговаривали, наблюдал за Баки. – А кроме того, Наташа хотела, чтобы ты присматривал за этим ушибленным на всю голову деточкой. Не знаю, сколько было разрушений от него мелкого у тебя на побегушках, но сейчас все гораздо хуже.  
– Подожди, он что... – Части головоломки встали на свои места. – Он был задействован в Вашингтоне?  
– Так о чем я тебе говорю, мужик, – ответил Сэм. – Он чуть не убил меня и Наташу, а еще Картер в придачу. Не знаю, что там сделала Наташа, чтобы он прекратил попытки, до этого момента я был уверен, что она пустила ему в затылок пулю с расстояния полкилометра. Она сказала мне, что проблема решена. – Сэм изобразил недовольную гримасу. – Вероятно, так и есть, раз он узнал тебя.  
Стив уставился на Баки, продолжающего дырявить деревья с мрачной настойчивостью, а потом спрятал лицо в ладонях. Ладно, окей, в США совершена попытка нацистского переворота, пока он тут жарил зефирки и играл с Баки в фермеров. С Баки, который жив, с Баки, который пытался убить Сэма прямо перед тем, как его сюда привезли. Баки здесь, он разгуливает в панталонах и ругается на корову, потому что когда он упал с поезда, то не умер, а попал в плен к Гидре. Снова попал в плен к Гидре.  
– Я в деле, – заявил Стив.  
– Я тебя точно отговаривать не буду, – сразу же отозвался Сэм. – Но ты уверен, что это твой парнишка?  
– Это Баки, это точно Баки, – сказал Стив. – Но он не узнал меня, по крайней мере не сразу. Мы...  
Внезапно перед ними появился Баки с дикими глазами и ножом в руке. На секунду Стив подумал, что это он сказал что-то такое, что заставило того буквально телепортироваться, но Баки поднял руку в условном знаке «СЛУШАЙ».  
– Что? – спросил Стив, автоматически делая шаг вперед и становясь между Баки и пистолетом Сэма, который тот достал с поразительной скоростью.  
– Машины, – сказал Баки. Стив никогда не видел его таким, и дело было не в стрижке и гладко выбритом подбородке. Баки замер, прислушиваясь, с широко открытыми глазами и отсутствующим выражением лица. Кажется, Сэма он не замечал в принципе.  
– Ты что-то слышишь? – спросил Сэм, опуская пистолет, но не сводя с Баки взгляда.  
– Больше одной машины, – выдохнул Баки, но Стив уже и сам это услышал.  
– Сэм, – воскликнул он, но тот уже раскрыл крылья и запустил реактивные двигатели.  
– У меня есть пистолеты, мне хватит. Держи. – он протянул Стиву щит, который отстегнул от спины, и взлетел.  
Стив немедленно схватил Баки за живую руку и надел на нее щит, не обращая внимания на то, что Баки задергался и заорал.  
– Отдашь, как наденешь бронежилет, – сказал Стив и толкнул его в сторону сарая, когда первая машина влетела на подъездную дорожку.  
У Стива оказалось не так уж много вариантов действий. Противник превосходил их количеством и вооружением. На ферме вообще не густо было с оружием. А во дворе валялось только то, что он использовал для поднятия тяжестей.  
Когда первый внедорожник сделал последний поворот, Стив швырнул мотор от трактора прямо в лобовое стекло. Остальные машины врезались сзади в первую, и Стив, воспользовавшись суматохой, влез на капот, подхватил мотор и метнул его в следующую машину, не обращая внимания на боль в колене. Вражеские солдаты повалили из машин, а Сэм в это время открыл огонь сверху. Это дало Стиву возможность спрятаться за покалеченной первой машиной и подобрать с земли винтовку, которая даже не слишком сильно пострадала.  
Он выкатился из-за машины и увидел, что Солдат... Баки не побежал в сортир, чтобы активировать систему защиты, а рванулся за ним без штанов и босиком. Стив выругался и прикрыл его собой.  
В этот момент он понял, что не отдал приказ активировать защиту. Будь здесь Наташа, она бы сама первым делом предприняла именно это. Но за то время, что Стив с ними провел, он уже отлично понял, что Баки совсем не такой, как Наташа.  
– Сортир! – заорал он, и Баки понял, чего Стив от него хочет, бросил своего противника и побежал вглубь фермы.  
За ним погналось пятеро агентов. Стив вклинился в эту группу, не давая им возможности продолжать преследование и надеясь, что Солдат все же найдет нужную кнопку с первой попытки. Нужно было показать ему все с самого начала, но что теперь плакать о разлитом молоке. Сэм очень хорош, но он не готовился к такой вечеринке и одет был неподходяще, а нога Стива сообщала, что вскоре выйдет из строя и обратный отсчет начался. Сам он никогда раньше не видел защитное поле включенным, но Наташа объяснила ему теорию. Если удастся его включить, то оно не решит всех их проблем, но даст им пространство для маневра.  
Но только если они не напортачат.  
– Сэм, вниз! – крикнул Стив, надеясь, что выбрал нужный момент. Они с Сэмом достаточно часто сражались бок о бок, так что Сэм послушно рухнул камнем с высоты.  
И как раз вовремя. Раздался такой звук, словно сам господь бог треснул огромной лопаткой по гигантскому барабану. В воздухе запахло озоном, раздался хлопок, а у Стива в ушах затрещало, как попкорн в микроволновке, и внезапно все стихло.  
Стив не единственный споткнулся и упал, но из-за ноги не первым снова оказался на ногах. Так что он напал на двоих ближайших агентов, а Сэм снова взмыл в воздух. Защита сработала: фиолетовое силовое поле разделило нападающих примерно надвое, и внутри купола вместе с Сэмом и Стивом оказалось всего шестеро вражеских агентов. С этим уже можно было что-то сделать.  
Сложный момент случился, когда колено Стива окончательно отказалось сотрудничать, и пришлось бороться лежа, но он отлично умел и это. Стив скатился со свеженького трупа как раз тогда, когда Солдат появился из-за угла в развевающихся панталонах и снял последнего нападающего броском ножа.  
Стив почти сумел встать на четвереньки, Сэм обозревал периметр, не опуская оружие, но все было чисто. Оставшиеся за барьером нападающие собрались кучкой и, судя по всему, обсуждали отход. Они погрузили оружие и снаряжение в последнюю неповрежденную машину, забрались в нее сами и унеслись по проселочной дороге, как кошмарная клоунская машина [4].  
– Как я и говорил, нацисты, – произнес Сэм.  
– Я и так тебе поверил, без демонстрации. – Стив с трудом поднялся на ноги и поковылял к барьеру.  
– Ты уверен, что стоит нагружать эту ногу? – воскликнул Сэм.  
– Штифты из колена в любом случае пора доставать, – откликнулся Стив, наклоняясь к силовому полю. Вблизи оно выглядело гораздо менее фиолетовым и было похоже на мыльный пузырь, уходящий прямо в землю. Стив хмыкнул, представив себе Наташу, которая приехала сюда летом, закапывала в ямы стержни и налаживала систему.  
Он выпрямился и обернулся к Баки и Сэму, которые смотрели друг на друга, не опуская оружие. Глаза Баки медленно сузились.  
– Ты разделался с группой Страйка «Альфа», – проговорил он.  
– Ага, – ответил Сэм. – Именно так я поступаю с людьми, которые пытаются меня убить.  
Баки сузил глаза еще сильнее.  
– Я тоже пытался тебя убить.  
– Да. Но тебя же отпустило в последнее время, – сказал Сэм, но пистолеты так и не убрал. – Как жизнь?  
– Никто никого не будет убивать, – отрезал Стив и, хромая, подошел к ним и махнул рукой в сторону трупов. – У нас тут мертвых хватает, а вторая половина этих успела скрыться.  
Вместо ответа на него налетел Баки.  
– Ты делал все это специально, – заявил он, сверкая глазами. – Репа, ебаные куры и блядская рыбалка. Все это было для того, чтобы довести меня!  
– Ну... Да, – признался Стив. Он не видел смысла отрицать это. – Но я просто такой человек. А кроме того, ты назвал меня инвалидом.  
– И что?  
– Помнишь тех парней, которые обозвали тебя «буч»? Я чувствовал себя примерно так же. – Когда Стив посмотрел значение этого слова, то понял, что все еще смешнее. И хотя Солдата можно было издалека принять за женщину, учитывая его рост и волосы, большинство женщин оскорбились бы таким сравнением. Даже сейчас, когда он демонстрировал несколько авангардное нижнее белье. – И если я все правильно помню, угрозы жизни исходили именно от тебя.  
– Так, бля, чем вы тут занимались? – спросил Сэм.  
– Мучились, – с чувством ответил Баки.  
– Я вижу, мы чудесно поладим, – сказал Стив. – Никто не знает, куда делся мой телефон? Мне надо позвонить Наташе.  
Сэм показал гаджет, в котором Стив узнал один из Старковских быстрее-выше-сильнее-игрушек.  
– Уже позвонил. Она обещала прислать за нами вертолет.  
Стив огляделся, уперев руки в бока, а потом вздрогнул, когда понял, что во время схватки распорол ладонь и теперь у него вся рубашка в крови. Теперь еще и в его крови. Он вздохнул.  
– Нам нужно прибрать тут и упаковать вещи.  
Баки помялся с ноги на ногу.  
– Это не временная эвакуация, – неуверенно спросил он.  
– Ну, это место теперь засвечено по самое не могу, – сказал Сэм. – А когда за нами прилетит здоровенный вертолет, засветится еще сильнее.  
– Мы, скорей всего, направимся... – Стив чуть не произнес «в Вашингтон», но он не был уверен, что они могут туда вернуться, если учесть, что в Щ.И.Т.е все это время заправляли нацисты. Он посмотрел на Сэма. – В Нью-Йорк?  
– В Нью-Йорк, – подтвердил Сэм. – У Старка есть вертолетная площадка, на которую мы сможем сесть. А там уже разберемся, куда двигаться дальше. Все получилось довольно хаотично.  
Стив посмотрел на него:  
– Да что ты говоришь.  
– Ага. Фьюри выстрелил госсекретарю между глаз, прикинь?  
– Серьезно?  
– Абсолютно серьезно. Было круто.  
Стив посмотрел на Баки, пытаясь понять, что он обо всем этом думает. А Баки смотрел на Сэма так, словно тот только что признался, будто самолично взорвал луну.  
– Так Пирс был из Гидры? – спросил Стив с деланным равнодушием.  
На лице Баки отразилось угрюмая решительность.  
– Да, он самый главный, – с уверенностью ответил он.  
– Больше нет, – весело возразил Сэм.  
Баки поудобнее перехватил нож и сжал кулаки.  
– Отрежь одну голову... – проговорил он.  
– Мы отрезали гораздо больше одной, – ответил Сэм. – Прямо были очень заняты в последнее время.  
– Вдова... – начал Баки и запнулся. – Вдова говорила. Она говорила, что ей нужна моя помощь.  
– Если хочешь, – подтвердил Стив. С первого взгляда было ясно, что он прошел через многое, даже до того, как Стив узнал, что Баки – это Баки. Он был умелым бойцом, но Стив не позволит втянуть его в новую войну.  
Баки оскалился.  
– Я дезертировал, – заявил он, махнув рукой в сторону валяющихся тел с ножевыми ранами. – Они врали мне.  
– Отлично, – ухмыльнулся Сэм. – Наташа будет рада. Она все жалуется на соотношение между американскими суперсолдатами и русскими убийцами. Так что, видимо, этого и следовало ожидать.  
– Если ты и правда хочешь помочь, – Стив не сводил с него взгляда, стараясь, чтобы надежда в его голосе была не слишком очевидной, – мне не помешает напарник.  
– Точно, если пойдешь с нами, то у тебя появится шанс поучаствовать в безумной олимпиаде, где стреляют по госсекретарям, – сказал Сэм.  
– А что будет... – начал Баки и замолчал, когда они оба на него посмотрели. Он сжал челюсти и выдвинул вперед подбородок. Стиву было непривычно видеть это выражение лица без бороды и свисающих вокруг волос. – Что будет с котами?  
– Мы можем забрать их с собой, – предложил Стив, не в силах сдержать улыбку.  
– А я думал, они дикие, – пробормотал Сэм. – Как и все на этой ферме.  
– Они привыкнут, – сказал Стив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 15 сантиметров  
[2] Около 180 метров  
[3] Самый простой вариант радиологического оружия — «грязная бомба», состоящая из контейнера с радиоактивным изотопом (изотопами) и заряда взрывчатого вещества, при подрыве заряда взрывчатого вещества контейнер с изотопами разрушается и радиоактивное вещество распыляется ударной волной на большой площади  
[4] Тут имеется в виду цирковой номер, когда из маленькой машины выходят все новые и новые люди, которые никак не могут туда поместиться


End file.
